Emison: Life Together
by amayaxgrace
Summary: “Will you promise to do that everyday for the rest of our lives?”
1. Chapter 1- A Dramatic Entrance

Chapter 1 – A Dramatic Entrance

Finally, it was Ali's eighteen week baby scan which is due this afternoon. For Em and Alison it has felt like long time waiting, probably because they are so excited to see their baby.

"Em, doesn't it amuse you that after all we have been through in this town, we should have wanted to leave as quickly as possible?" Alison had spoken aloud.

There was no answer from her.

"Em...Emily?"

Emily should've been ready and downstairs in the kitchen with Alison to eat the pancakes that Ali had prepared for her, they were her favourites-blueberry and chocolate chip. See, Emily is so indecisive, she wants to be healthy but she wants something that tastes good. That's what Ali loved about Emily-she wants everything, Emily doesn't settle for second best, and I know what you are thinking 'That's quite an assumption for Alison to make from how Em preferred her pancakes'. But Ali know's her girl like the back of her hand, they were childhood best friends and even when Alison was more than unruly, Emily saw her beauty and knew all her insecurities…she loved her for them.

"Emily, get here now?!" Alison pleaded "Your breakfast is getting cold and we need to g…"

Alison was interrupted by hands over her eyes.

"Emily Fields!?, you are not allowed to play games right now, we are going to be late" Alison whined.

In a giggly tone - "Who said it was Emily, I live here too?".

"Spence? I know we are closer than ever, but this is Emily's territory…she is possessive" Ali said sarcastically. - "Also, can you get your hands from over my eyes, I would like to have my sight back?".

Spencer huffed "Well, no? …Em recruited me to bring you to her".

"With all due respect, I do know my way around MY house, plus, I know since we've gotten pregnant she has gotten much more protective, I'd like to have some freedom to walk around the house unaided".

"Sorry Al, but orders are orders, come on".

Spencer made sure that Ali promised not to open her eyes until they had reached their destination. "Stay there Alison".

"Alright Spence, she isn't a poodle", Emily commented from the master bedroom, she continued. "Okay, come on in".

Spencer unlocks the bedroom door, the orange glow bounces off their newly painted, slightly off- white walls. There was still a hint of paint chemicals lingering in the room. This is the first time Ali has been in her and Em's bedroom since they had moved in 4 months ago. Emily insisted that she was going to decorate the bedroom as a side project, hence why it has taken 4 months. Ali was getting slightly irritated, not only because she was hormonal but she hated being late. Her brow furrowed as her eyes adjusted to the gentle glow of a room full of candles.

"Spence…Spencer" Emily tried to get Spencer's attention, "You can go now, thankyou".

As was Alison, Spencer was in awe of what she set her eyes upon.

"Wow, I'm impressed" Spencer commented.

Alison chimed in, "Well said Spence".

Emily reaches out for Alison's left hand, she could feel the coolness of the metal on Ali's ring finger, it had reminded her that she had landed her first love and that they were about to become a family. Emily pulled Alison close to her body, close enough to feel Ali's small but protruding baby bump against her own stomach. Spencer easily slipped away and left them alone.

"Hey" Emily said with smiling eyes.

"Hey?" Alison replied with slight confusion. "What, what are you doing, what's the special occasion?"

"Well apart from you, it is our 2 year anniversary as a couple" Emily replied with pride.

"Damn! even I forgot and I don't forget anything".

"That's funny, you said that without moving your mouth. I didn't know you had taken up ventriloquism?" Emily sarcastically answered.

Ali called out, "Spencer? Are you eaves dropping on us, I know we are close friends, and now apparently family but we need our space".

"What? No, of course not, I wouldn't invade your personal space…I, I just dropped a pen and it happened to be right outside your door, so I accidentally heard the conversation".

Spencer added, "Uhhm, also you have about 30 minutes before you need to be at the OBGYN".

"We're going to be late, Ali, you hate being late".

"I know that, that is why I was calling you earlier?! - before Spencer kidnapped me and brought me to you" Ali had said with a raised brow.

"Sorry, we'll finish this later - I promise, it'll be worth the wait" Emily says with the insinuation of something more.

Emily extinguishes the candles with a gentle blow over the groups of four and then places a kiss on Alison's cheek, then she swiftly proceeds and brushes past her through the door-way to grab their coats.

* * *

"Alison DiLaurentis?" An OB called from the side room.

She had interrupted the game of 'Let's guess the gender of Emison's baby', which was being played by Alison, Emily and Spencer. (I mean come on, you really think Spencer was going to miss out on getting to see her cousin find out the gender of her baby ).

"I'm sorry Alison if the gel is cold" The OB warned.

"Don't worry, I've been through a lot worse" Ali responded trying to make a joke.

The door to the side room slammed open and in burst Hanna and Aria, a few seconds later, in followed Ezra and Caleb looking mortified that their wives just bypassed security.

"Sorry" Hanna mumbled out as she grimaced whilst just realising the amount of chaos they had caused.

Aria butted in "Sorry we're late Ali, but Hanna was deciding on what shoes to wear".

"Hey!?", Hanna dragged out her words. " I refuse to look like a disaster when I'm about to find out if I'm going to be an auntie to a baby boy or girl".

"Well, it looks like you three are about to become aunties of two". The OB corrected Hanna with a slight heightened tone.

The room fell silent. Ali looked at Em for reassurance. Ali has only ever done this with Emily, Ali rarely shows any 'weaknesses', they only come to light when Emily is present. Aria's hands searched for a familiar touch, she grabbed both Spencer's and Ezra's hands in shock.

Hanna being classic Hanna squealed from excitement "TWINS!".

"Twins? Are, are you sure?" Emily approached with caution.

"Why didn't we know this sooner?" Alison finished Emily's sentence.

Spencer interrupted, "Well it would've been too soon to tell".

The OB confirmed Spencer's claim, "Exactly that, but twin B was hiding behind twin A".

Aria piped up and jokingly expressed "Well, I guess we can say that twin A takes after Alison".

The observation was met by a room full of laughs. Caleb maintained his silence, Hanna was deafened by it. A baby has been a sore topic for Haleb. Hanna believes that it stems from Caleb's poor childhood experiences and that he fears he won't make a good father to his offspring.

"Are you two finding out the gender of your babies or is it a surprise?".

Hanna once again interrupts, "Please, Ali , Em, find out whether we'll be getting nieces, nephews or a niece and a nephew".

"Shall we?" Alison questions Hanna's request.

Ali looks up at Em from the hospital bed. Emily grasps a hold of her girls' hand to offer support.

"Look Ali, I'm happy to find out now or wait till their birth, either way we are being blessed with two babies and an overwhelming amount of love".

Alison responded with some hesitance and uncertainty, "I kind- of-want to find out who we are bringing into the world, before they actually get here".

"So doc, tell us!" Emily interjected.

Hanna, Aria, Spencer and even Ezra held their breath with anxiousness. Caleb simply looked at the floor, wishing he could be anywhere but here, in a room full of friends that have become family and now there is going to be new babies, which is surely going to spark conversations and tension between him and his wife.

"Congratulations, Alison, Emily, aunties and well, I guess…uncles?, the babies are looking like little girls!".

Ali's face slowly melted away the look of uncertainty and her face softened into a smile, after learning that her family was about to grow by two and having more females under one roof. Emily's eyes have a way of transmitting emotion that only Alison had picked up on. Alison knew that Emily was ecstatic and beyond happy. Alison could feel Emily's hand move away from a tight clasp over her hands and to her tummy which was nourishing and protecting their daughters.

Emily exclaimed, "Ewww!, I have that gloop on my hand"

"Well that gloop acts as a coupling agent to help you see your gir…" Spencer was cut short.

Emily continues with her speech to her little princesses, "Hi girls, your mommies are so excited to meet you. You are already so loved and we are going to protect you the best we can, so you two sit tight and we'll see you soon" Emily speaks in a high pitched tone to Ali's stomach.

Ali doesn't feel the need to verbally express herself, her facial expression of a plastered on smile seemed like enough confirmation of how she was feeling.

"Okay, enough hogging all the limelight. Let auntie Hanna introduce herself".

Alison interrupts, "Girls , this is your auntie Hanna…she talks, a lot. You'll learn to ignore some of her ramblings".

"Actually", Emily drags out her words as she is trying to gather her thoughts. "She may be useful in teaching you how to talk".

"Hey!…I mean I'm flattered but also offended". Hanna says with a cautious amount of pride. "You girls may also encourage uncle Caleb to have a baby of his own" Hanna tries to drop a 'subtle' hint. Caleb rolls his eyes and tuts at the remark.

Aria responds to the news, "Aww, Ezra. We should get to work on baby soon, we have been married for a year already".

"Thanks guys!?" Ezra says sarcastically indirectly to Emily and Alison.

Spencer is the last person to make any comment on the revelation of Emison's unborn twin girls. Mainly because her family home was and is dysfunctional, but also, she has acquired a new family; Alison, Emily, the twins and Mary and Alex Drake. It's safe to say that Spencer has mixed emotions about who she has inherited but the Emison twins are an addition she is happy to welcome.

"I'm so happy for you two" Spencer says with a smile and goes over to hug Emily and then leans down to hug Alison who is still on the bed.

* * *

Ezria and Haleb had already left to go to their cars, somewhere in the distance. Alison had nipped to the toilet because the ever- growing babies are putting much more stress on her bladder. This gave Emily the perfect opportunity to ask Spencer to make her way back home and re-set up the master bedroom by lighting all 73 candles so Alison and herself can enjoy their two-year anniversary.

"So, you want me to light 73 candles…can I have some help?" Spencer insisted.

"As long as the job is done by 8pm, you have 4hrs. Oh, and make sure everyone is scarce, so go right ahead and employ some minions…you have your keys, right?" Emily asked with some hope.

"Yes. I give you my word Em, we'll be gone". Spencer called out, "Hey, Aria…Hanna, we're going back to Ali's, we've been set a mission".

Sarcastically Hanna responded, "Roger that!"


	2. Chapter 2- Take Two

Chapter 2 – Take Two

Emily had chosen to kill those 4hrs fuelling up on coffee because what she had planned energy was going to be needed to ensure the night was to perfection. The pair spent some quality time together in their local coffee shop, that Ezra had new management over. It gave Emily time to just simply talk with her bride-to-be, catching up on emotions, concerns and worries. But most of all it allowed them, both to enjoy each other's company, love and passion, they were able reminisce on the last 2 years of their lives and how far they had come and how quickly they adjusted to sharing their lives together, in harmony.

*Back at Home*

As Spencer promised, the house was abandoned, perfectly still. Alison and Emily were alone. It was rare for them to be alone for more than a couple of hours because as much as they love their friends, they were a little bit _clingy_ … _especially_ since they found out that the couple was dating and even more so since they found out Alison was pregnant.

Emily broke the silence, "I have a surprise for _you,_ upstairs, follow me?" Emily beckons Ali's to come towards her by using her pointer finger and bending it in a 'come here' motion.

Alison dropped her black purse to the floor and kicked off those ridiculous heels that are no longer Ali's favourite, since she had been catering for two extra humans camping out in her abdomen.

Emily guides Alison to just outside their newly furbished bedroom's door, they stand in a dimmed hallway that Spencer purposely left in darkness to have the full ambience from the room full of candles in the opposite side of the room. Emily stands in front of Alison with her back towards her and with her hands out, palm side facing the ceiling and says to Alison, "Reach for my hands, they are just above my ass. You know where that it" Emily said cheekily.

Emily opened the door and for the second time today Alison was greeted by an orange glow, created by an abundance of candles that were scattered all around the room and surprisingly even in the bathroom. It looked like the girls got carried away and already planned that the pair should wind down and relax in the bath together. Rose petals littered the bathroom floor and white fluffy towels were draped over the radiators.

"You can open your eyes now babe. It's take two…from what should've happened earlier on".

"Em, babe…this is beautiful" Ali commented whilst taking in her surroundings. "But…I didn't do anything for you?"

"Alison, _you_ are carrying _our_ children. You're already doing something. Anyway, I didn't need anything, I have everything that I want and always needed" Emily responded with sincerity.

Emily locked their door and Alison started to take off her clothes but remained in her red underwear and lay on the bed. Emily soon followed in her underwear and slumped on the bed next to her fiancée, Em's hair was in a bun because as much as Ali loved it down and flowing over one side of her face, Em found it got on her nerves.

"Let's get wet!"

"EM!" Ali exclaimed, taken aback by what she was insinuating.

"Geez Ali, not like that. I mean let's take a bath together. I'll wash your back if you do mine?" Emily proposed the idea to Alison hoping that she would take the bait. "Well, at least not yet" she joked.

After 45 minutes sitting (and making out, with the odd bit of foreplay) in a warm bath being surrounded by beautiful red rose petals, the water had become lukewarm, nearly cold. It urged them to retire from their romantic bath.

"Cold?" Emily asked.

"A little" Alison responded. "I need some warming up Em" she continued with a smile that could only be interpreted into one thing.

"Good! it's about to get real toasty"

Emily practically leaped out of the bath but still offered her hand to Alison, mostly because she wanted to make sure that she didn't slip on the way out but also to get a little, cheeky look at the blonde's body, which to Emily screamed 'Perfection'.

"Stunning", Emily commented on the observation she had made as Alison stood up out of the bath and reached over to grab the pre-heated towel. Alison shook her head, ever so slightly with a small amount of embarrassment, Emily could tell that she was blushing as Ali's eyes scrunched in at the outer corners of her eyes leaving a slither of blue peering outwards. Alison didn't say anything, she just flashed Emily a look with a slight smile.

The pair trailed out of the bathroom and snuggled on the bed, they spent moments gazing into each-other's eyes, having unspoken but meaningful conversations. Once again Alison got lost in Emily's beautiful, big, brown eyes. She couldn't help herself, she succumbed to the urge and lay a kiss onto Emily's mouth. Emily's eyes lit up, out of pure shock as she wasn't expecting a kiss from her fiancée. She reciprocated and deepened the kiss with more force. Slowly moving her hand up Ali's hips, torso and finally into her long, golden blond hair. Emily loved to run her hands through Alison's tresses. The kiss had developed into a make out session, full of passion and sensual caresses, a room full of moans and high-powered emotions took over Emily and pulled Alison on top of her.

Alison looked down beneath her and commented "You're so horny, aren't you Em?"

"Well, can you blame me? You're gorgeous and you're mine, _so_ _I_ think _I_ have the right… _don't you_?" Emily responded with an undertone of sarcasm.

Emily sat up, (still with Alison on her lap) and pulled the towel off her. Alison did the same for Emily and they both flung them onto the floor, whilst still being mindful that there are candles, _**everywhere**_. Emily lay back down, flat on her back in the middle of their bed and stared at her masterpiece straddled on top of hips. Alison had a cheeky grin that made her dimples accentuate even more, Emily was a sucker for dimples, she couldn't help but reach up and stroke her fingers over the cleft.

Ali's hair cascaded down both sides of her face and over her bare breasts but the left possessed a hard, aroused, pink, fleshy nipple which poked through the strands of gold. Emily couldn't help but notice, so she instinctively scooped Ali's mane over onto the right hand-side, which left her golden locks tousled but she still looked flawless. Alison's left shoulder was exposed and so were her perky breasts and the tiny freckle that Emily loved and thought was adorable because only she could see it. She placed her hand over her them and caressed the texture of all what was Alison.

It had been a while since they both had explored each other as Ali was fighting the morning sickness, which Ali always joked should be called 'All day sickness' because it wasn't just contained to the 'am'.

"You're so beautiful Alison DiLaurentis"

"You have already said that?!" Alison said with an indication of confusion.

"No, before I said gorgeous. And anyway, it can never be said enough"

Emily once again leaned up to Alison and kissed her breast and swirled her tongue around the erect flesh of skin and proceeded to trace the centre of Alison's body downwards to her lower half to offer pleasure by placing her thumb gently over Alison's clit. Ali shuddered due to her sensitivity. Emily giggled "Well, that's more fun for me".

Alison raised her right eyebrow independently and said, "Play nice".

"Babe, climb off and lie on your back. I promised it'd be worth the wait, didn't I?"

Alison did as she was told, she enjoyed when Emily took the lead role in bed because she was used to Em being gentle and obedient in the day, she was ready to be bossed about in bed. Emily must've internalised the quote Alison had once said when they were back in high school, "Shy on the streets, sexy in the sheets". Emily scooted down the bed and parted Alison's thighs, this left Alison vulnerable but she felt secure in Emily's presence. Emily had moistened her fingers and slowly inserted 1, 2 fingers into Alison and slowly moved them in and out to be able to hear her start to moan between thrusts.

Ali pleaded, "Em…Emily", in pleasure of the magic Emily was working on her.

As Emily looked up she made complete eye contact with two blue oceans and flushed pink cheeks and heavy breathing. Emily knew that view all too much, Ali was about to…

"I'm cumming…Em, God, you're making me cum so hard! Don't stop".

Emily couldn't help but feel proud of her accomplishment and started to giggle, ever so slightly. Alison didn't notice, she was too far into her orgasm, her hips started to rock against Emily's fingers and she let out a long, intense, sensual moan into the atmosphere.

Ali took a few minutes to recover. Emily just watched on from the foot of the bed. She looked on to see her flushed, excited princess continue to tremble in orgasm sprawled all over the bed. Before Emily knew it, the blonde pounced on the brunette and started to intensely make out with her. Both young women were tossing and turning in the bed sheets, getting tangled up within them, just to finally end up wrapped in each other's limbs.

"Damn it" Emily thought to herself. "The candles are still alight". Even though some of them self-extinguished already, a few were alight and were sprinkled around the room.

Emily carefully unwrapped Alison's arms and legs from between her own to allow Alison to continue to sleep soundly, _especially_ after Emily had tired her out from a night in paradise. She left the bed, blew out the remaining candles and placed a comforter over the blonde's naked body. Emily crawled her way back into bed, planted a kiss on her girl's forehead and snuggled next to her warm body, enclosing Alison in a tall, tanned and toned body. Emily had started to do this out of habit, not only to be protective of her sleeping beauty but to make sure that _this_ …she was real. Even though Ali had been asleep for the last 24 minutes, Emily still whispered into her neck "Goodnight Princess, thank you for the pancakes. I love you".

A/N: I'm sorry if this part was bad. I felt awkward writing sex, I'm trying not to be awkward about it.


	3. Chapter 3-Three's A Crowd

Three's a crowd

Emily is the first one to stir from the peaceful night of slumber. Her eyes heavily pry themselves open, instantly reminding Emily why she and Alison do not have sex into the early hours of the morning. It's not like they will be able to do so in 5 or so months when their baby girls arrive and Emily and Alison's lives will revolve around their bundles of joy but, don't think that they won't take advantage of their girls' auntie's.

Snuggled into Ali's warm body, Emily buried her face into the space between her neck and shoulder. Emily loved finding new parts of Ali that she could burrow into. Em was used to inhaling Ali's scent, which was mostly a light vanilla…uncontaminated from the coffee she would ingest throughout the day, although she had now put off drinking so much coffee since she found out that she was pregnant. Em had succumbed to the temptation, she closed her eyes and lay into Alison that little bit more, so much so that she could feel Alison's pulse beating off her cheek and under her chin. There was one thing that Emily had learnt about her is that she wasn't a morning person, which is why Alison needed coffee… _a lot_ of coffee, so it was Emily's task to wake her up, but she… "I need another 15 minutes at least" she had thought to herself.

*30 minutes later*

"Ali…Alison?"

Alison simply grumbled at the idea of having to leave the warmth of her bed.

"Alison-Lauren, I'm not joking with you…you need to get up now or I restrict the amount of sex you get and I know that you want it bad because your hormones have given you a high sex drive." Emily continued with a mumble "…not that I'm complaining!"

Emily used to have a more efficient way of waking her up, she used to take a run from the doorway and leap onto the bed and possibly try and aim for Alison, but since there was now two little humans renting out space in her abdomen, Emily backed away from the usual routine.

"Alright, alright, I'm up…only cause I need _that_ " Ali responded groggily, but she still scanned the room looking for Em while her eyes adjusted to the light streaming in from the open curtains that exposed the searing sun.

Emily knew the threat of no sex would work perfectly, but she knew deep down that she would never have put a sex-ban on Ali 'cause that would negatively affect her too. Emily's eye caught a glimpse of Alison propping herself up on her elbows with her chest exposed, still looking around and leaning forward with her mouth pouted.

"Do you want something?" Emily inquired

"What does it look like? Get over here, I want a kiss from my Mulan" Ali responded with an eyeroll followed by the sarcastic tone escaping her lips. Ali took it upon herself to give Emily a nickname…Mulan seemed perfect.

Emily stomps around to Ali's side of the bed and leans down and plants a kiss on her lips.

"I love you" Emily whispered into the blonde's ear.

"I love you more". This became a signature routine for the couple, ever since they had gotten engaged a few months ago.

"In all seriousness, you can tell I love you because I kissed you with morning breath" Emily commented as she pulled away from Alison but still slightly blowing out her breath that was still minty as she had already cleaned up while Ali was asleep.

Alison scoffed "Yeah, well, you don't usually mind. Don't start getting picky in your old age".

"Babe, I'm joking!?. I love you, morning breath an'all". Emily remembered what Ali had said previously, "Also, I'm only going to be 5 months older than you, so less of the 'old' references…please and thankyou. It's Spencer's day for making breakfast so be downstairs by 9:30am, you have 30 minutes so hurry that cute ass up" Emily called into the en suite and quickly slapped Ali's behind. Ali pretended that she didn't like it and was embarrassed but Emily insisted that it was a front.

*9:29am*

"Just in time…you pair really like to leave it down to the last second, don't you?" Spencer made her comment without expecting an answer, but continued to place down a jug of orange juice.

"We needed to recover" Ali implied.

Emily gave Ali the look to be quiet, although Emily enjoyed herself in the bedroom, she didn't want to flaunt how amazing her tongue and finger abilities were.

"PSSH, I KNOW! You were having an amazing time last night, which one of you is the squealer?"

"You were listening?" Emily questioned Spencer's response, with an undertone of embarrassment. She could feel her cheeks flushing.

"I couldn't help it, you were deafening, even though I have my room downstairs and at the opposite side of the house, you were putting on quite the performance…I'm slightly jealous?" Spencer admitted.

Emily pointed to Alison (in response to Spencer's earlier question) on the sly so only Spencer could see the action. Emily still had a slight smile hinting at the corners of her mouth. Alison didn't notice as she made her way to the dining room table.

Spencer presented the spread of food she had laid out for them by wafting her hands and hovering them over the table. She added "Since I had forgotten about your anniversary yesterday (sorry about that) I thought that I should make up for it, even more so now that you are family… _legitimately_ "

Spence" The pair said simultaneously

"You know that you didn't have to do this, we didn't expect anything. I was just planning on using the pancakes I made yesterday" Ali explained.

Emily responded with a shoulder shrug and a grimace as she admitted what she did last night. "It's a good job you didn't rely on that because I ate them as a late-night snack last night. I did say thank you to you last night…granted you was asleep but you' know".

"Emily! At least you enjoyed them" Ali's eyes followed Emily as she sat down opposite her.

Spencer took it upon herself to pipe up with " **Congratulations** for these last two years and the amazing news on your two little girls. By the way, have you started thinking about baby names?"

"We haven't actually, we thought that we'd get you guys involved with name suggestions and we will pick the two we like the best. You'd better let everyone else know as well". Alison revealed as she tapped Emily's leg under the table, so she would go along with it.

Emily added, "We're also thinking about employing Toby to decorate the nursery, do you think he would be up for it?"

"Definitely, and if not…he _will_ be" Spencer says with a raised eyebrow with some insinuation of a benefit for him and herself.

Emily took it upon herself to apologies to Spencer for the noise that she and Ali had made last night.

Spencer shook her head while eating the freshly baked croissants she had made "Look, don't worry about it. Now I know that I should probably take up camping or crash at Han's or Aria's".

Alison and Emily laughed but then realised it would probably be for the best, at least then they could let loose and really go at it like rabbits. The conversation continued for another 45 minutes as they started to talk about what the future held for them, including Spencer.

*18:00pm*

"Han, Aria, are you at the 'Brew' yet? Is everything set up for Em and Ali?" Spencer talks over the phone, she has been planning this celebratory meal for the couple for over 3 months now. Of course Spencer never forgot their anniversary, she was hoping to throw them off and surprise them with a private evening so they could all spend time together…without the guy's.

Aria had twisted Ezra's arm to close the 'Brew' early to enable them to set up the venue. They had gone all out. There was fairy lights, cushions, food, alcohol (and soft drinks for Alison) and a chance to have a girly chat without having the interruption of the boy's making the occasional huff of boredom.

"Spencer!" The girls replied in unison

Hanna continued, "You should trust us, we have been friends since forever, we know how to pull off a surprise without supervision, we aren't teenagers anymore…we have adulted!" she says in a heightened joking tone.

"Well, Hanna for the first time I have nothing else to add, except that, Spence, we are at the Brew, hanging up the finishing touches and finishing setting up the drinks, _and_ ushering Ezra out of the way. You know, _I_ have to repay him in another way later on tonight?"

"Woah, I don't need that much detail" Spencer says with a linger of awkwardness in her tone.

"Ar? Spencer's jealous, just cause she ain't getting any" … Spencer interrupts.

"BYE!" *Spencer hangs up*.

*Hanna interacts directly with Aria* - "I hope she knows that we are expecting them ALL to be here by 21:00pm"

Yeah, I'm pretty sure…this was her plan after all"

"Ohh…yeah, okay love you…bye?" *Hanna hung up before Aria could answer*

"…bye then?"

*19:30*

Em, Ali…we're going out in an hour, sorry for the short notice, get your asses ready ASAP" Spencer screamed up the stairs. Ali was already in the bath getting ready for an early night.

"For fuck's sake Spence, you'know you could have warned us?"

"I did!?, just now. Be thankful that you are able to leave the house, you will be begging for us to relieve you from the responsibilities you will soon have."

"Spence is right" … Emily was cut short.

Spencer interrupted "I always am!"

"We need to enjoy ourselves, it will be one of our last times being able to be with the girls w/out our own girls"

"That sounds weird…we really are going to have our twins!" Alison interjected.

Emily slumps into the ensuite with some hope to get her hair looking…presentable at least. She continues the long-distance conversation with Spencer.

"So where are we going?"

Alison butts in "Hello?, do you mind?"

"No, I don't…I've seen it all before, _hopefully_ I get to see it ALL again tonight".

"Okay guys, _I am_ in the house too! If you are going to dirty talk at least lower your voices?!"

Alison calls down "Sorry Spence, Emily just can't FOCUS or keep her cool" Alison stares at Emily through the mirror that was to the left of her.

"Sorry, but Spencer…would you keep your cool around her?"

"Yes? Technically she is my cousin, so I'm fine".

"Good point!" Emily confirms regrettably

Spencer makes her way upstairs, taking two steps at a time and knocks onto their bedroom door. Emily swings the door open. Emily starts "We would be ready sooner if you leave us to get ready"

"Well I was coming to answer Ali's _original_ question about where we're going"

"Go on" Alison calls through

"The Brew!"


	4. Chapter 4-Girls Night Out (in?)

Girls Night Out (In?)

*20:45pm*

Spencer, Emily and Alison piled out of Spencer's SUV and strolled towards the brew. There were no lights on inside, which made Spencer doubt that Aria and Hanna had messed up the times. Spencer's brow furrowed, she tried to not let it show on the outside that she was worried.

"Spence, can we go in or?" Alison suggests.

Emily joined in, "It looks closed, did Ezra close early?"

"Wait for it…"

*Aria flings the door back* "Yes, he did exactly that!"

"Why?" The couple said in confusion.

"For you…duh?!" Hanna said bluntly

"More precisely, for your anniversary". Spencer explains while she wraps her arms around Emily and Alison and gently pushes them forward into the 'Brew', so Aria can lock and secure the door. It had become a habit that all the girls adopted, especially after the years of torture they had once endured.

The room was darkened with just a couple of lights preventing the room being in total darkness, this had also become a routine. The darkness would bring up all the traumatic experiences of their teen years, all of the dark places that 'A' had put them in. There was a spread of finger food; pizza (which was Em's favourite and now Alison's, she had come to love it) , popcorn (which was a winner for everyone) and there was some green olives (it turns out Spencer adopted a new taste for them while she was away at college). Soft drinks were placed over the 'Brew's' countertop, so Alison can have a drink _but_ the girls' _still_ went on a rampage in getting alcohol for the rest of them. The night was about to get interesting as they needed a night full of gossip and catching up, it seemed that they always had something new to catch up on, especially now that their lives were forever changing…this time for the better.

"This is beau…"

"…tiful" Alison finished off Emily's sentence.

"Like I was saying" Emily raises her volume to make herself heard and rolls her eyes at Alison's interruption. "Thankyou girls so much, we didn't deserve all this. We are happy just having a night in with you"

"I think what Em means is that, _**this**_ works too. I am at a loss for words"

"That's a first" Emily comments in a flippant tone. She makes an obvious shoulder shudder as she laughs at her own 'joke'.

"Shut up" Alison replies at a near mumble, cutting her eyes at Em and facing the rest of the girls.

"Awww, ain't they cute" Aria comments on the pair's interaction.

"And this is a _night out_ but _in_. We are 'out' cause we aren't at anyone's house but 'in' cause we are not outside

"Which is a win-win situation" Spencer adds.

The girls clamber onto the abundance of cushions scattered and stacked on the floor along with the comforters. Aria and Hanna chose to decorate everything with pink accents. The girls secretly wished for a girl, more particularly Hanna wanted a girl because she wanted to buy her bows. The news of getting a girl to add to the 'unofficial' family and having to of them seemed too good to be true. It was an unspoken want, they never mentioned it to Ali and Emily but Spencer, Hanna and Aria would constantly take bets on who would be right.

*An hour into 'The Proposal' *

Emily has Alison snuggled into her chest just above her breasts, for once with no malicious intent on getting anything, it was just a way for Alison to listen to Emily's heartbeat…it had become her favourite sound. Next to them was the three girls huddled up with a box of tissues, chocolate and a bottle of champagne. Hanna was the one bawling the most, the streaks down her cheeks where her salty tears careered through the layer of foundation, accompanied by the dirt track of mascara curving through the crevice of her nose and onto Aria's shoulder. Poor Aria was sprawled and sandwiched between Han and Spence. Aria, being the complete hopeless romantic couldn't get enough of what was happening on screen and wanted to hear _**EVERYTHING**_ , so no wonder she was showing her annoyance of Hanna's non-stop crying and sniffling which was basically deafening as it was directly in her left ear. Even though Spencer was squashing her tiny BFF, she had just enough space to wiggle her arm around them both to hold them near.

"Are you lot alright over there?…you'know, just because me and Em are engaged doesn't mean you can't snuggle with us…we were and are all best friends, even when we get really old"

"Did you just quote me Al?" Spencer piped up as she tried to look back over her shoulder to the couple.

Alison ignored Spencer's observation and shuffled Emily along the floor, nearing the 3 girls, accompanied by the demand directed to her "Move?!".

"We need more alcohol, Spence, can you assist me?"

"Did you just say assist?"

"Yep, you are finally rubbing off on me…after all these years" Hanna mumbles with slight sarcasm.

*The film had finished*

Hanna and Aria were slightly drunk, but sober enough to hold some sort of a conversation. Alison insisted that Emily should drink, she didn't want to hold Emily back but Emily assured Alison that she wasn't being held back, she proceeded to have a few drinks to get 'cheery'.

"Spencer are you drunk?" Emily enquired about Spencer's alcohol intake.

"Drunk? I'm pissed…absolutely snockered" she admitted in a loud voice.

The girls giggled at the use of Spencer's terminology, they have never heard her use those choice of words. Safe to say that they were caught off guard. Aria opened the enquiry about baby names.

"Spencer relayed your message that we were able to suggest some baby names? If so I have a few ideas"

"Go ahead, we are stumped for names so who better to have suggest names than our friends, well our sisters" Emily declares proudly while massaging Ali's shoulders to ease the tension and extra aches she had gotten ever since she had gotten pregnant.

"So far I have got, Iris, Lily, Annabel, Charlotte and Chloe".

"Ooo" Hanna chimed in, "If we're disussing baby names I have a few. What about, Alexis, Imogen or Grace?"

A slurred voice arises, "I, I like Grace…it sounds ' _graceful'_ "

"Thanks for the input Spence" Alison responds with a hint of a giggle in her tone. She taps Spencer on her back to show her appreciation for the observation she previously made.

"You're wel, welcome" Spencer responds in a slurred sleepy tone.

Aria scoots Spencer down to lay her on the pillows and gets her a spare blanket off of the chair at the opposite side of the room and places it over her. She has she intention that she will sleep most of it off and then chuck some water in her direction in the morning with the hope that she rehydrates. The remaining four girls continue their conversation, whilst Emison take into consideration the name suggestions that they have been gifted.

"You guys?"… Aria rushes off with a peaky look to her face. "I'll be back" she called into the room where they had been sitting all night.

What, where is she going?" Hanna questions Aria's quick exit

"I know that look all too well, she's off to the bathroom". Emily answered Hanna's query

"I know how that look usually ends, it's not going to be pleasant" Alison confirmed.

"That's to say the least!" Emily gave Alison a look. Because even though Em didn't experience what Ali goes through on the daily, she had to endure the full process other than the morning sickness which included Ali's stubbornness.

"You two _think_ Aria's pregnant, are you sure" Hanna questions the girls' initial thoughts with a raised eyebrow followed by slight confusion and disbelief.

"Definitely!"

"100%, no doubt in my mind that it is anything else" Emily confirms

"I want a baby, so bad but Caleb isn't too hot about the idea. I think it's a rooted issue between him being left as a child and being passed to and from foster families. When I tried to talk to him about it, he shrugs it off and says that he is worried that won't be a good enough dad".

"Han, Caleb will be an amazing father!"

Aria returns back to the room, looking 10x better than she did before. "You and Caleb are going to make amazing parents".

"Yeah, I know we will work it out somehow, but he doesn't even want to try. I don't want to intrude on him but I think I should point him in Dr. Sullivan's direction, she helped us, maybe she can help him and then we can seriously consider a baby?"

Hanna continued "Talking about 'amazing parents', Aria? I think and it looks as if you and Ezra are about to bake your own pie in the oven".

"Han, it's bun…bun in the oven" Alison says trying to stifle her obvious laughs.

"I know but Ezria is obsessed with pie, so it makes sense…okay?"

In unison Emily, Alison and Aria respond "Okay?!", they were still unconvinced by Hanna's attempt to explain away her reasoning.

Aria sits down in front of the girls, like she was a child and was about to give a speech to her stuffed animals. _I wish Spence was awake for this_ , Aria thought to herself. She cleared her throat and took a sip of ice cold water from the cup to the right-hand side of her, "Guy's, I think I'm pregnant?"

"Think? Aria, I know that look, that mad dash to the bathroom…you need a pregnancy test ASAP".

Emily asks and offers an idea "Does Ezra know yet…you need to let him know, this is his child too"

"Wait?, how did you all know before I even mentioned it…never mind, let me tell Spence in the morning, it's not like she would remember if I told her now. But Hanna, it's okay for you to want to help Caleb but approach it lightly, don't over step the boundaries, he may feel targeted and may not even be ready for such a step forward".

Emily gave her opinion, "Yeah, maybe explain to him that you feel like his issues about not having a baby is causing unnecessary tension between the both of you".

Alison goes on, "Say what you need to say but be delicate, but be firm. The last thing you want is him thinking that you are attacking him for feeling this way. I know that my childhood was dishevelled and a mess which caused me most of my issues and I worked on it with and then Emily. She had always seen me for me which made it so easy to drop my 'ugly' characteristics".

Emily leaned in to kiss Alison on her head and could smell the raspberry shampoo Ali had used a few hours prior. Alison was now laying down as the little spoon encased in Emily's body like she was protecting Ali from the darkness around them, this made it easier for Emily to dip forward to kiss her head than her lips.

"I love Ali for Ali, those previous personality traits wouldn't have made Alison, my Alison. And I know _you_ wouldn't change Caleb for the world, so just let him know that you love him and that you want the best for him…he wouldn't be offended by that" Emily finishes with a light smile hinting at the corners of her mouth.

*A few moments of silence passed, everyone was about to bed down : 2am*

"No?!" Aria broke the silence, regrettably. She lay on the floor with her eyes staring at the ceiling, a single tear fell down her cheek. "No, he doesn't know. I'm a terrible person for not telling him".

Hanna turned over to face Aria and wiped the tear from her face. She pulled the blanket further up her body and spoke in a lower volume because Emily and Alison had not long fallen asleep after finishing the peperoni deep-pan pizza. "Aria, when you go home tomorrow, sit Ezra down and tell him that you think that you are pregnant, he can't be mad at you…how long have you been getting nauseous?"

"It's been 5 or so days now"

"And he hasn't noticed?"

"Sort of?"

"Just let him know, Ar…and then get a pregnancy test to make it official. I'm so happy for you. But right now, we both need our sleep, I'll speak to you in the morning, okay?". Aria turned over and Hanna snuggled with her, it wasn't anything romantic, just a supportive, friendly cuddle to let Aria know that she wasn't alone in all this.


	5. Chapter 5-The Element Of Surprise

Chapter 5 – The Element Of Surprise

*9am*

Ezra promised Aria that he would open the Brew nearer the afternoon to let the girls sleep in after a night full of gossip and intoxication of alcohol. There were scattered pizza boxes, spilt popcorn, the odd olive left in the bowl and empty alcohol bottles sprawled over the floors and hidden under the chairs. Alison was the first to wake up, granted she was the sober one, but the reason for her awakening was her re-occurring morning sickness that had become impossible to shake. She helped herself to a slice of pizza that was left just behind Emily, she leaned around the sleeping brunette and whispered, "Good morning" into her ear along with a kiss on the cheek. Emily was oblivious to what had happened but a slither of an "Aww" cropped up beyond the scattered cushions and mingled in with the shuffling of the blankets, Hanna had witnessed the display of affection. Hanna had always wished and hoped that Emily and Alison would get together, she knew that Emily loved Alison _a lot_ and she was forever praying that Alison could return the favour.

"So, you're awake then? Good morning to you too"

"Shhh! not so loud, I have a pounding headache also, I can't talk about last night until we are sober. We'll catch up on our _catch up_?" Hanna spoke as if she confused herself.

"Aspirin is in my bag and iced water is in the fridge at the back...go hydrate!"

" **You** are turning into the mom friend, Spencer has held that position firmly since we were teenagers"

"Hanna, me and Em are about to be actual mom's. I guess I'm training?"

*11:30am*

Everyone had woken up from their sleep and had cleaned up the scene of the casualty that was last night. Everyone left 'The Brew' with arms full of pillows and comforters, but Hanna held onto the remaining popcorn and pizza while Spencer hijacked the rest of the alcoholic drinks. Aria restocked Ezra's soft drink cabinets with the remaining bottles from their 'Girls night out (in)' (as Hanna had referred to it).

"Aria, Hanna, are you two catching a ride with us. We're fine to drop you back at home?"

"Sure!", the pair answered simultaneously.

The group clambered into Spencer's black SUV and was greeted by a lavender scent to help displace the new car smell that Spencer loathed. Emily took the passenger seat while Hanna, Aria and Alison sat in the back. Aria had slotted nicely into the middle, as much as they had their jokes about her height, it did come in useful. She called Ezra to say they were on their way home and that the shop was empty and tidy so he could immediately open up for the day.

"This feels like the good old days, apart from the stalkerish activities, we were happy as a group of 5. We had a fully developed friendship, that has now turned into a sisterhood and an actual legitimate family being formed right before our eyes".

Alison responds, "Damn, someone's getting sentimental. Stop you'll make me emotional"

Looks like someone is still drunk" Emily notes as she gestures her hand with her thumb pointed behind her, directing it towards Hanna.

It wasn't long before Spencer reached Hanna's loft where Caleb greeted his wife with an intense kiss that nearly lasted too long to make the girls feel uncomfortable.

"Bye Han" Aria practically yelled from the car and frantically waved her hand like a young, overly excited child.

"Bye, 831 always" Hanna responded with happiness, arm in arm with Caleb and his left arm wrapped around the blonde's waist. '831' had become a thing that the girl's adopted in their adult years, it means 'I love you' but broken down numerically; 8 letters, 3 words, 1 meaning.

The other 4 girls knew what this meant and caused a smile to emerge on their faces, "831, forever!".

Spencer drove off and dropped off Aria who was staying at the Lost Woods Resort (LWR) that Alison and Spencer had taken ownership of, which was 26 minutes down the road. She and Ezra were renting a room while the space above the 'Brew' was being newly refurbished to fit both of their interior desires. Aria gave Alison a hug goodbye and leaned forward to Emily and Spencer and squeezed down on their shoulder blades in aid to her "Goodbye" and jumped out. Again, the four exchanged their 'I love you's' and watched Aria disappear into the LWR to greet Ezra in hope that he hadn't already left for work. Everyone else headed back to their home to kick up their feet and have a marathon of Disney movies and to enjoy each other's company in their own homely environment.

"Alison…Ali, Ali?"

Alison and Emily took the three-seater couch so Ali could lie down in Emily's arms while she relatively sat up straight. Spencer sat on the other sofa to the right of Emily so she could be involved with conversations without impeding on their personal space. Alison was facing the tv so Emily didn't realise that her blondie had fallen asleep during the 8hr marathon.

"She's asleep Em. Did you need something? I'll get it so you don't have to disturb her".

Emily lowered her voice into a slight whisper, "Oh…no I was just seeing if she wanted to head to bed, but I guess I have my answer" she gestured her hands and pointed her eyes down to Alison who was 'sleeping' soundly.

Alison had pre-planned with Spencer that she would fake to be asleep. She had envisioned exactly how it would turn out. Emily would scoop up the 'sleeping' blonde and carry her to their bed. Spencer had kept the secret as it made the night more interesting, watching Emily's face as she realised that the girl she has been talking to wasn't even acknowledging what she has been saying because she has been 'asleep' and hoping that Em would take her to their bed.

"Actually, I'm going to head to bed and chuck this one over my shoulder…not literally, you know what I mean". Emily said with a joking tone and tilted her head in Alison's direction.

Emily slithered from between the couch and Alison to stand and leaned down to Spencer who was still laying on the sofa and hugged her goodnight. All the girls had become closer than ever but Emison and Spencer had become considerably closer because they are family and are sharing a house. Plus, Spencer is first in line to be godparent to the girls, but she doesn't know yet. Alison and Emily spoke about it endlessly time and time again. Emily picked up Alison and hauled her way upstairs, pushed the door open with her back and softly slumped Ali onto the bed as her arms were too tired.

She spent 15 minutes in the washroom getting into her pj's and tying up her hair that had been in the same style since they left the day before. By the time Emily had come out back into the bedroom Alison was sitting up in her side of the bed, promptly with her hair swept to the right-hand side exposing her neck. Emily was taken aback to the surprise she was greeted with, she remembered the women laying in her arms just minutes ago who was allowing tiny snores to escape her button nose, she felt an element of confusion, "Ali, what the hell? You were asleep, what happened. I picked you up and carried you upstairs" she was interrupted.

"I was ensuring that you got practice and built up strength for our wedding night… _you_ carrying me back to our room"

"When did you decide this… _me_ carrying _you_?"

"That was some prep work, can we just go to bed…it's been a long day(s), I just want cuddles with my favourite person" Emily says as she walks round the edge of the bed and gets into bed. She leans over Alison to turn her side light off and kisses her, Alison caught Emily completely off guard as he leaned into the kiss, deepening it and sneakily sliding in her tongue, Emily reciprocated and the couple had a steamy make out that left Alison laying partially on Emily while they both fell asleep encased in each-other's arms and listening to the steady beats of their hearts which had quickly become each of the girls' favourite sounds…other than their twin girls' heartbeat.


	6. Chapter 6-Welcome To The World

Welcome To The World

"Push!"

"Ali, I know you can do this, you're stronger than you think and you are incredibly resilient"

A cold compress gets placed on her forehead, Ali doesn't know and frankly doesn't care who it is all that she knew at the time was that it was helping her to not overheat from all the pushing. Pam (Emily's mom) got back in town 2 days prior when Alison started showing signs of labour, she had become Ali's mom just as much she was to Emily especially as Alison didn't have other family since Jessica (mom) died and Kenneth (dad) didn't return to Rosewood. Pam was trying her best to help Alison to relax as much as she could but she knew that it would be an impossible job as Alison was expected to give birth to both baby girls.

The midwife instructs Ali's through the next contraction, " **Push** , 10…5…3, 2, 1, okay relax"

"I can't FUCKING RELAX, there are two humans coming out of me"

Emily tries to soothe her fiancée, "Alison, calm down"

"Don't tell me to FUCKING calm down, do you want to take over then? Hmm? You tell me how calm you would be"

The midwife responds "Emily, it's fine, we get it all the time. We've had worse, Alison is pretty tame than the usual backlash of anger we receive".

Pam tries to take Ali's other hand that is free and makes eye contact with Alison to try and get her to focus her concentration on getting the twins out quickly and safely because it was starting to show that each push Alison did their heart rate was decreasing because there was too much stress on them. Alison managed to look to Pam for help and to ground herself to realise that she needed to go through the motion to have healthy babies.

"Alison, we all need you to find that strength we know you have. Deep down you have this pot of determination to get through anything, we all have so much faith in you and you CAN do this"

The midwife had to warn Alison, "Ali, the next push is going to be the last if we can't at least get one baby out and then we are going to have to have an emergency C-section"

Alison starts uncontrollably crying, the last thing she wanted was to have a C-section after how far she had come. Emily stroked Ali's hair because she knew that usually helps her relieve some stress, she whispered into her ear "I know you Ali, you have the most strength and determination than anyone I know, I know one thing, you will not give up without a fight, you will not be defeated. You need to push now".

Emily's word's must have triggered a reaction in Alison because she found all her inner strength and put it into one push that allowed the head of twin A to be born.

"Perfect, Alison, the baby's head is out. One more push and twin A will be here"

After a minute, the last push commenced and twin A was delivered, healthy and happy. Emily was invited to cut the umbilical cord and the baby was placed directly onto Alison's chest for skin to skin contact. Pam, Alison and Emily were crying with happiness after they had waited for so long to see their daughter (grandchild).

"I'm sorry Alison, we need to do an emergency C-section because twin B isn't happy and isn't able to cope with the stress of being delivered vaginally. You're going to have to be put to sleep because we haven't got the time to do the spinal block, so we have to use the general anaesthetic. Don't panic because everything will be fine, this is the best option for you and the baby. Emily are you coming in?"

"Yes"

"Okay, we'll come and get you when we are ready".

The midwives and surgeons wheel Alison out of the room and down to theatre, they take twin A to the ICU because she has slight jaundice. Alison was already floating in and out of consciousness and it was worrying to everyone. Emily hadn't cried or looked worried because she didn't want to do anything that could trigger Alison and make the situation worse.

"Mom, are you going to be fine here?"

"Emmy, you have to go and be with Alison and the babies. You go!"

"Okay, we are ready for you Emily"

As Emily walks down the corridor she remembers that through all of this she hasn't told the girls that the babies are basically here and that they should make their way to the hospital.

MOM! Can you phone the girls, try our house phone cause Spencer invited them all over, including the boys so they will all be at one place and can travel together. I love you mom!"

"I will, I love you too Emily"

The door to the room was flung open and in hauled Hanna and Caleb. Who was carrying 2x the amount of pink, well, everything, balloons, teddies, cards galore. There was a feeling that Hanna forced Caleb to carry some of it because there was no way he was going to be seen with so much pink in such a proximity. Haleb had gotten to the room the fastest because Hanna all but jumped out of Spencer's car whilst it was moving to see Emison and the girls. A few minutes later in arrived Aria, Ezra and Spencer, they came with the more 'adult' gifts such as the flowers and much needed food because the hospital food wasn't any better than slop. Everyone dropped what they had and crowded the room, oddly it was silent, no one spoke, no one needed to. They all laid eyes upon beautiful babies who had light-brown peach fuzz hair and either had a purple bow or a pink bow. Twin A had the pink bow and Twin B had a purple one, in hope to find a characteristic between the two so they could tell them apart.

Like proud parents Emily and Alison were barely able to talk, their words couldn't describe how they were feeling, there wasn't a word that could sum up how they felt to now be parents. The girls was barely able to contain their excitement to finally get to see these girls, surprisingly even Caleb was showing happiness on being here but Ezra was made to feel more nervous especially now as Aria was 5 months pregnant.

Emily started the conversation "Guys, Twin A aka pink bow is Grace DiLaurentis-Fields…"

Alison continued "…and Twin B aka purple bow is Lily DiLuarentis-Fields, can I also add, Lily is spelt with one 'L' not two, you ALL better spell her name correctly".

Hanna, buzzing with excitement near enough screamed "You picked Grace, out of my list of name suggestions. I think she is going to be my favourite…I'm joking, geez don't glare at me like that."

"Lily, I suggested Lily. I can't believe you chose it" Aria was over-joyed with the news.

"We'd also like to say that we will be bringing the girls up calling Alison Mommy and myself Mom, so there will be a distinguished label for each of us".

"But on another note, I just want to thank you ALL. Yes, the boys, you girls. Pam, thankyou for being a huge support in motivating me and supporting me but most of all my Em, you got me through that last part as I was taken down to theatre, you were calm and even though I was in and out of consciousness you kept me somewhat calm".

Pam was already taking on the grandmother role as she had both girls in her arms as she sat in the armchair in the corner of the room. She was completely in love with them, she hadn't taken her eyes off them and she was convinced that she knew who was who.

"Wait when did _we_ discuss baby names, was I not included?

Aria clarified what Spencer had said the other night, "You piped up and said you liked Grace, because it sounded graceful"

"I wouldn't say something like that, _so_ you're making it up"

"Spencer, you were 'snockered' on that night, I think that's why you don't remember", Emily tried to explain to an unconvinced Spencer.

Spencer just rolled her eyes in a joking manner, "I'll let you off then, I love the name choices they are beautiful, just like the girls".

"Can I hold one of them?" a rough deep voice offers itself.

"Yeah sure, uhhm, take your pick" Emily responds with surprise just as everyone else looks slightly confused because Caleb was the last person they expected to want to hold the girls.

"Ezra, you hold Lily and I'll get Grace. I'm not going to be the only guy in the room holding a baby, especially as we are outnumbered 8:2 / girls:boys".

As they held the babies, a chorus of "Awww's" was formed and then drifted off with slight undertones of whimpers. Aria started to cry because she was getting sentimental as her and Ezra's baby will be here before they know it, the pregnancy is going by so fast because they are so busy because their book had been given the 'okay' to be turned into a film which meant a lot of prep work which took many days/weeks to complete. Hanna's cries were because she longed to have a baby with Caleb and now seeing him hold a baby brought her fantasy into reality.

From across the room Caleb locked eyes with Hanna while he was swaying with Grace cradled in his lean but muscly arms, which was also draped with a hospital blanket and a muslin cloth over his shoulder, he said "I want a baby with you. Seeing Lily and Grace and how happy Emily and Alison are, it has put it into perspective for me, I want a family with my beautiful wife". His words trailed from his mouth and a hint of a smile curled at the corner of his mouth which raised his right cheek and knowingly exposed his dimple that Hanna adored. Caleb must've forgotten that he was in a room full of people, once he had said what he needed to, he looked embarrassed as he was once again greeted by "Awww's" from the girls. Caleb walked over to where Hanna was standing with tears rolling down her face and dripping into the corner of her mouth which gave a slight bitterness on her tongue, he proceeded to place Grace in the nook of Hanna's left arm.

"Wait no, no. Let me sit down, I don't want to drop her"

Alison tried to reassure her, "Han, you won't"

"You are going to be fine, babe" Caleb insisted she would handle the baby with no issues.

"I don't want to risk it. Pam, can I sit there please?"

Pam simply nodded her head and rose from the armchair, ushering her hand for Hanna to sit down. Hanna sat down and felt butterflies of anxiousness nestle in the pit of her stomach, her legs started to shake and anticipation of being able to hold the new-born. Caleb finally laid Grace in Hanna's small arms that were already positioned ready to accept. Everyone started to talk and said their congratulations to Emily and Alison and gave them comforting hugs, the talking continued to pick up and flowed with ease but Hanna wasn't taking part. She was silent, it looked as if she was trying to take in every detail of Grace, admiring the life that had been brought along.

Spencer was the first to have her attention drawn to Hanna's silence, "Woah, I've never known her this quiet"

Alison agreed with her, "This is rare…golden silence?"

All of them in the room turned to Hanna and just noticed a single tear fall from her eye and trailed down her cheek. Caleb wiped it away and lifted her chin to ask "What's up?".

Hanna immediately responded with a subtle worry of what she was about to ask. "Really? Do you mean it, that you want a baby?"

"Han, there is nothing more that I want right now. That's only if you _still_ do?"

"I do." Hanna leans forward, just enough to try and meet Caleb half-way to give him a kiss but still making sure that Grace wasn't being squashed.

Lily had already been passed around a few times, from Ezra to Spencer and now Aria was holding her. She was already emotional due to the surge of hormones going through her body, she had Lily resting against her chest with her head on her shoulder, gently rubbing her back to soothe her as she had gotten fussy because Grace and Lily were due for a feed.

It had been a long night/day. Lily was born on Tuesday 23:54pm, while Lily was born Wednesday at 00:02am, Grace was 8 minutes older than her sister and Emily and Alison felt as if that fact would be brought up in every argument the sisters would have. Pam brought up that they should leave and leave Alison and Emily to enjoy their first night with their girl's and to allow them to get to grips with the basics, diaper changes, bathing, dressing and most importantly feeding. Alison was the first person to bring up the idea that Emily should also breastfeed because she had seen an article online that mentioned the induction of lactating to produce milk with the aid of medication. So, through consultations and education Emily was able to start the journey along with Alison to help feed their children.

It was ridiculously early on Wednesday morning (3:10am), Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Caleb, Ezra and this time, Pam left the room after saying goodbye. Emily, Alison and their girls could go home by midday the same day, so Pam assured them that she would be back by 11:30am to bring the car seats and the other bags of clothing and makeup that Alison had requested. Even though she had just given birth to twins, Ali refused to leave the hospital room without some foundation and mascara. The three girls left the room saying "831 always" and Emily and Alison looked at each other with happiness and with their children in their arms saying "831 forever".


	7. Chapter 7- Fight Me

Fight Me

Emily had already raised her knee to climb into bed when she realised that Alison was laying on her side of the bed.

"Uhhm, isn't this my side of the bed" Emily observed her fiancée sprawled in the bed, but she couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her.

"It might be" Ali raised her eyebrow to non-verbally communicate 'game on'. "If you want to reclaim the right-hand side of the bed you have to fight me for it!"

Emily couldn't refuse such an offer, to pin her down, on a bed. Ali practically all but asked her to do it, Emily knew the glint in Ali's eyes. She knew it wasn't just a 'make me move' suggestion but more like 'make me so damn tired that I won't care what side I'm on'. Emily pounced at the opportunity and jumped onto Alison, it had been a while since she had been back to the familiar territory. 10 months it had been, 10 months since Emily was able to get onto her blonde's hips and sit on her lap like she had claimed her as her prize.

Emily's tanned fingers ran their way along Alison's ribcage, alongside her breasts and finally held her hands captive, just above Alison's blonde mane. Alison was pleasantly surprised at the turn Emily had taken, it had never been this dominated before, there had never been any 'ties' involved before, but she wasn't complaining, she had the biggest smile on her face and just had to stare at the woman who was looking down at her. The woman who had given her children, who had allowed her to understand what love is, the woman who had chocolate-brown hair dangling in her face that tickle her nose ever so slightly, therefore causing a reaction that Alison swept her hand through Emily's hair and wriggling down the hair band that was left on her wrist that she had taken out of her own hair during the day. She bundled the mound of hair into a messy bun, but it always looked extremely sexy on Emily. Well anything Emily does or wears is enticing for Alison.

Alison released a small giggle when she spoke "Em, what has gotten into you?"

"Ali, it has been 10 long, **intense** months…I finally get to be on top, _with_ dominance now Lily and Grace are no longer renting a room in your womb. So, I say 'be prepared' cause it is going to be a whirlwind of passion and lust"

"If I knew we were going to have sex tonight I would've gotten showered and worn something sexy for you". Alison expressed as if she was disappointed that she didn't have a warning, but it was this type of sex she loved the most. Sex that wasn't planned but in the heat of the moment and brought on by being alone in each other's presence.

"What was the point if the clothes were going to get torn off anyway?

"Good point. I can't anticipate this any longer can you get started?"

Emily was still holding Alison's arms in place and started to kiss her deeply, with passion until they were breathless. Emily's tongue asked for permission to enter her mouth, for them to dual, to enable them to work their way up to a pinnacle. Alison's moans became more pronounced, she had gotten louder for each second that passed by as the couple made out with high intensity in their bed. Emily made her descent down Alison's body with small kisses but each time getting carried away and ending up leaving small hickeys on her body like a dot-to-dot. Eventually Emily had made her way down to Alison's lower half of her body, Emily caressed Alison' thighs and moved them so they were flat open on the bed, allowing her to have easy access to her fiancée. Emily hadn't even started when Alison shot Emily a look which only she could interpret as 'Play fair'.

She started with small strokes of her slim fingers around Ali's inner thighs and very close to her centre which was visibly wet which enticed Emily even more. She was provoked to slide her hands over Alison to feel her, Alison pulled away slightly just because she was so sensitive to touch, partially because it had been a long-time coming for the pair to engage in any sexual activity but secondly her hormones where all sorts of confused so she wasn't just emotionally sensitive but craved an intimate touch.

"Can you just calm it for a second, Em?"

Emily responded with a dismissive tone, "Now what's the fun in that?"

Emily finally placed her tongue over Ali and swirled it around her most sensitive area. Ali's hands were searching the bed to find something, anything to grip onto through her moment of climax and sensitivity to achieve an orgasm. Emily could hear Ali's fingers investigating the bed sheets and she could see them frantically trying to get a grip of them, twisting and consorting her hands to try and gather enough of the sheets to pull on. Emily stretched her arm out from under Alison's leg and reached for her hand, immediately she felt Ali squeeze and wiggle her fingers, almost in sync with her writhing around on the bed with each time contact was made between Alison and Emily's tongue. She tried to lift her head away from Ali's body but was surprised to have her had gripped by Ali's hand and pushed back down to finish, Ali was so close she had to ride out her orgasm. Alison's hips bucked as she started to fill with an intense orgasm, her moans finally escaped and evaporated into the atmosphere which was soaked up with passion.

Emily had been craving this moment just as much as Alison had, Emily was finally able to deliver on one thing she knew she could do well and that was pleasuring Alison. The couple lay on the bed like two washed up star-fish, too tired to do anything but not tired enough to fall asleep. The bed would shake every couple of seconds as Ali's body was still trembling. Blonde and brown hair were flowing together and intertwining with themselves from when Emily had slumped herself down next to Alison when she had finished her performance. It was beautiful. If you were to look at them from a bird's eye view they could be mistaken for Yin and Yang, they are two completely different people yet they work perfectly together.

Alison was the first to lazily turn herself onto her side to face Emily, but only then did she realise that Emily had also been on her back. Alison hadn't realised since she was taking in everything that had happened and is happening but who is sleeping next door. Alison had been thinking about what she did to deserve this, a family that loved her, after everything she had done she still got her happy ending. She had once believed the universe was out to get her, that it was 'Ali vs Everyone'. Ever since she me Emily back as children she knew there was something different, Emily saw the good in everyone, she was pure and hopeful, even when Ali was more than cruel, she knew that there was something good worth salvaging. That's why Emily waited for Ali, till Ali was ready to express how she felt and never gave up on her no matter how many times she messed up or lied through her teeth that had become so straight forward it was as easy as breathing. To think every decision good or bad had led up to this moment there was nothing she regretted, she was happy…content with the life she was living.

"Em, Em?" Ali outstretched her arm to nudge Emily's shoulder in hope to grab her attention.

She must have been deep in thought too, though she had been staring at the ceiling the whole time and probably zoned out as she hadn't realised that Alison was on her side and the blue orbs were staring at her side profile in all its beauty. Emily responded by shifting her head to the right to make eye contact with the woman laying next to her. She didn't move the rest of her body, she didn't need to, Emily's eyes could speak a thousand words without any verbal communication and Alison had become a master at being able to understand everything the coffee-brown eyes opposite to her said.

The eyes smiled…happiness was expressed, everything was faultless. Nothing needed to be said or done to make the moment they shared any better, but Ali couldn't help herself. Again, she lost herself in Emily's eyes, she was drawn in to explore. Alison scooted herself closer to Emily to be able to flick back the loose strands of hair that escaped the grasp of the hair tie and caressed her tanned cheeks. She couldn't help but want to be near the woman who had and would move heaven and earth for her, Emily's smooth skin allowed Ali's hand glide over and slide down her jaw. Alison used her pointer finger and thumb to stabilise Emily's chin and pulled her closer until they were nose to nose, close enough to feel each other's breath on their skin and inhale the scent from their bodies. Emily couldn't bare the couple of minutes that they spent gazing into each other's soul and playing with each other's fingers whilst being mindful that they didn't get themselves tangled up, Emily moved in for the kiss, this time it wasn't deep or forceful. It was a kiss that affirmed the love she had for Alison and everything they had with each other, it was light, it was almost a brush of the lips.

"I love you"

"I love you more"


	8. Chapter 8-Double Trouble

Double Trouble

*1 month later*

Alison and Emily have finally gotten into a stable routine with the twins. They had learnt that Lily was the passive one; she didn't care who was holding her or what she was doing except when her mommies were late with a feed, she would get 'hangry'. Grace was the complete opposite to Lily, Grace wants everything _**now**_. She wants cuddles, to be passed around to everyone and get their attention. She prefers Emily over Alison, Em constantly holds her as she hates hearing them cry, whereas Alison uses tough love and lets them cry for a bit to help them self-soothe.

The first 3 weeks of adjusting to being a family of four, had been challenging but rewarding. There was always someone to cuddle but then spontaneously spit-up on your shoulder or down your hand when trying to burp them…you can always count on your 1-month old twins to bring you back to reality. You always had someone to talk to, granted they will not answer you back for a while yet…Spencer pointed this out several times when Emily had full-blown conversations with them. Spencer was convinced that Em waits for a response, but she explains it as a use of rhetorical questions.

Except this last week, Spencer noticed that Alison was retreating from day-to-day life and wasn't bonding with the twins, she spent hours alone and only ate when Emily practically force-fed her.

"Em, have you noticed a change in Alison? She seems withdrawn, I would even use the word sad".

"Really, I think she just has the baby blue's". Emily responds with conviction, but in her mind, she had some concerns that were slowly breeding into doubt. Emily back-tracked and thought about Ali's behaviours over the week, she remembers the long hours Alison spent in bed, constantly passing off the girls to anyone nearby, constantly pacing around the room and watching TV at ungodly hours, the significant mood swings that often transformed into arguments and ended with tears. Recalling what she had observed it prompted a response, "I'll speak to her soon, Spence"

Ali was in the girls' bedroom that was decorated in cream with hints of pink and frills and the girls' names spelt out in white wooden letters nailed onto the wall above their cribs, Ali sat alone in the rocking chair that Toby had gifted them to welcome the new arrivals. She was rocking back and forth, she didn't know why but she started to cry. " _This should be the happiest time of my life, I have a fiancée, two-beautiful baby girls, a home and a stable job. I can't help it…maybe it's the hormones, they do insane things to my emotions_ ". Alison tried to convince herself that she was fine. Familiar hands rested on her shoulders, Alison didn't jump or freak out that Emily had just creeped up on her.

"Ali?"

Emily continued to walk round and sat on the bay window that was covered in fluffy cream pillows with the odd embroidered floral ones that Pam had made. She faced Alison and leaned into her, picked up her small hands and held them, encased in her own. The pair made eye contact, coffee-brown met ocean-blue. Alison crumbled, she couldn't pretend like everything was okay. Tears tippled from her eyes, refusing to halt, smudging her mascara, she had faded black lines caressing her cheeks. "Em, I don't know what's wrong with me?"

"Babe, there is nothing wrong with you, you're perfect"

"Then why do I feel like this, like nothing, like I'm doing everything wrong, like I'm a bad parent… _ **I don't know how to parent**_ ". Alison spoke as if she was searching her brain to collect the right words.

"No one knows how to parent, it's the whole point. We could read parenting books for hours on end, but that wouldn't be useful. Each child is different…our children are going to be unique, special…because _**WE**_ are going to love them and let them experience life for themselves and encourage them to be who they are".

"What happens if I mess Grace and Lily up? I haven't had a decent experience of a childhood, my experience turned me into an ugly person…cruel, even". Alison couldn't help but look down to the floor, ashamed of herself, ashamed of needing help.

"Ali, _you_ aren't _your_ mother. You can change what went wrong for you and implement those changes raising the girls…I have faith in you, I love you". She lifted Ali's hand to her mouth and planted a gentle kiss on her hand.

"I love you more, but I need some help. Not that you haven't done enough, I just feel that the feelings I'm having right now needs professional help". She finally lifted her eyes from being focused on the floor for the longest 1 minute ever, her eyes still blurry from the tears residing in her eyes declining to leave them, she sees Emily using her big brown eyes to comfort her. Ali didn't need a physical interaction from her girl, the comforting warmth of brown hugged her, reassured her that Emily was going to be there for her regardless of the situation.

*The next day*

"Em, I have an appointment to speak with the doctor today, about all this. Uhhm, can I take your car? Spence has me blocked in and she's at Aria's for the day".

Emily calls down the stairs where she is juggling the task of setting Lily down in the swing and then taking the opportunity to feed Grace. "Uhhm, yeah sure, do whatever you need to. Just promise me you'll be back ASAP, they are a lot to deal with alone".

"I haven't even left the house yet Em, you'll be fine". Alison rummaged through Emily's bag to try and find her keys. Emily's car keys had a small picture of the girls when they were first born attached to them, it made Ali smile, she had a simple reminder that she finally had a family for herself. She started to mumble because she was trying to reach for a peppermint that had just surfaced in Emily's bag which was a complete mess. Emily had used to be the tidy one out of the two, but ever since the girls had arrived, everyone's characteristics seemed to have altered and no longer correlated with what they used to be. Ali lifted her voice as she found the rogue peppermint "AHA! Gotcha!", she undone the green wrapper and popped the mint in her mouth and shouted, "You should've called Hanna and Caleb to help you out".

"I can't! Caleb finally took Hanna on their honeymoon, they aren't back from Hawaii till tomorrow"

Instinctively tapping her head, like she was trying to rejog her memory she realised her mistake "Oh damn, yes…I completely spaced. Anyway, I'm off, I love you!"

"I love you more".

The front door slammed to, which immediately scared Lily who was just settling and made her scream.

"Damn girl, you have some lungs on you".

Emily tried to use her big toe to switch the swing on with some rain music as she leaned to her right for a spare pacifier. The house was writhe with them, they were everywhere. Spencer found one in the fridge the other day, clearly it was a sleep-deprived mistake which triggered her comment, "That even though there is two of them they don't need 7 at any given time". Alison explained it as 'being prepared' if they got lost or misplaced, like in the back of the couch. Emily finally got the stranded pacifier off the chest of draws and possessed it in her hands and placed it in her daughter's mouth. "There you go…all better? Hmmh, I'm getting good at this", she says proudly even though no one was there to witness her accomplishment. Grace was still breast-feeding, Lily was just falling asleep as Emily's phone rang, instantly startling both girls… "Are you _fudging_ kidding me?" (Emison had tried to curb their language to ensure they could get used to the idea that they know have kids who will one-day pick up on what they are saying). She let the phone ring out. Her next task was to pacify both babies at a time.

"Great…good luck to me!"

A key in the lock of the front door turns making a slight clicking sound as the mechanisms open. In walks Alison with a soaking wet umbrella that she placed in the corner on top of the mat to try off. Her hair was drenched and it was pulled back into a ponytail, the ends of her hair and started to revert to her natural loose waves, which she hated.

Emily's attention shifted from the girls in the bouncers and placed it on the doorway, she looked over her shoulder and found Alison crouching down to unbuckle her heels and then proceeding to chuck them in the corner.

"Did you walk all the way back from your appointment, you're soaking".

Babe, it's belting it down out there…can you not hear it?"

As Emily was speaking Alison went into the laundry room to locate a towel, "I'd be lucky if I heard myself think. Grace and Lily have given me the run around today, if any of us are going to be alone at a given time and the girls are busy we need to look for a baby sitter".

Ali plonked herself down on the armchair next to the TV and rustled the towel through her blonde hair, that was now dirty blonde due to the rain. She looked up for a second, "Babe, I'm not leaving them with some stranger. We'll just have to make sure we have spare people around or we do things together".

"Okay" Emily wasn't about to challenge Alison on this, she had a long, stressful day as it is, she didn't need another situation to crop up. She decided to change the conversation, "How was the doctor's?"

Alison shuffled around the twins who were simultaneously bouncing back and forth because Emily used her feet to bounce Lily then Grace. It turns out that with twins, your feet become like a second pair of hands, Emily had learned how to pick things up and turn on switches without needing to move. Alison sat beside Emily with her feet tucked up under her. Emily sensed something was wrong, she seemed teary-eyed. "What's up?"

"They said I have post-natal depression. It explains why I've been in bed most days and then being unable to sleep at night, the loss of appetite and why I have been withdrawn from you guys (Em and Spencer). They said it was probably the reason I haven't been helping out with the girls or been bonding with them like I should've".

Alison didn't cry like Emily was expecting her to, she got emotional but she didn't have physical tears dropping down her rosy cheeks. Emily instinctively raised her hand with a curved finger and stroked her cheek and then placed her hand on top of hers and stroked the back of it. It was a subtle way of saying that she hears her and that she wants to comfort her. Emily pulled Alison in for a cuddle on the sofa, Ali's head nuzzled into Emily's armpit just above her breast. "So, what did they suggest?"

"They wanted to put me on anti-depressants but I refused…"

"…Ali!"

"Wait! They said it was okay and that I could try alternative ways such as exercising. So, I signed me, Lily and Grace up for an exercise class".

"I know parenting is new to me Al, but I don't think babies work out".

"They don't, I do. But this is a way I can spend time with them and get a work out, because the endorphins will be released which will fight against the depression".

"Hey, if it works and helps you feel better then I'm all for it". Emily responds whilst stroking through Alison's now damp hair.


	9. Chapter 9- Out Of The Blue

9

Spencer clambered through the front door, her hair a mess, one shoe on and the other trailing along the floor it was only staying attached by the thin strap still clasped together with the buckle. She could barely see through her natural curls covering her eyes, she tripped over the ledge of the doorway but she saved herself from falling flat on her face.

Emily armed herself with a vase because she believed that the commotion was an intruder trying to make their way in. Alison was already awake in bed but Emily told her to 'wait there'. Em made her way downstairs, trying to remain quiet to ensure she didn't startle them. She had gotten to the bottom of the staircase and peered around the wall to catch a glimpse of whoever it was that made their way in.

A sleek, slim body frame and long limbs were bent over trying to remove the shoe that was scraping across the wooden floor. Emily recognised the bodily structure, the medium length brown hair dangling in front of the figure. "Spencer?", Emily called out in confusion.

"What, Em?" Spencer replied with a loud voice to elaborate her annoyance.

"Shhh, the girls are asleep! Why are you only just coming back now, I thought you was spending the _**day**_ at Aria's?

"I did, then I left. Toby invited me out on a date…we ended up drinking, **a lot** "

"Why come back at 4:30am, couldn't you have waited till morning?

"It _is_ morning Emily" she spoke as she finally unbuckled her shoes and chucked them in the corner, she continued to walk over to the couch and lay down. Spencer didn't bother to walk a couple of extra paces down the hall to her room.

Emily walked over to the fridge and picked out a bottle of cold-water and shuffled over to where Spencer was laying. "You know what I mean, don't be pedantic". Emily sat down on the same couch as Spencer, she leaned forward and picked up her legs and placed them over her lap. "So, you and Toby…again? How did it go?"

Spencer was speaking in a slurred tone but she was alert, "Really good, I've missed him. I think this will be good, to go back to how it was".

"Not to be a pessimist, but don't get too caught up in all this. Things may not go back to how they were. It has been 18 months since Yvonne died, he is still freshly a widow. I don't want you to be disappointed".

I am aware of that fact Emily, I'm just trying to test the waters" Spencer started to seem annoyed with the insinuation Emily was putting forward.

Emily took the hint and got a pillow and quilt out of Spencer's room. She returned and placed the pillow under a drunk spencer and tucked in the quilt behind her back. Emily realised that a bucket may be in need so she grabbed the mop bucket out of the kitchen cupboard and placed it next to the couch.

*5:10am*

Grace and Lily are screaming at the top of their lungs. They were ten minutes overdue for their first feed of the day. Alison is trying to overcome the post-natal depression, so she was already in the girls' room and picked up Lily to feed her. 30 seconds later Em had made her way to the top of the bedroom and started to feed Grace. Emily had a pink and a white muslin cloth hanging on her shoulders and gave one of them to Alison for when she burped Lily. Emily was sitting in the bay-window. "I;m still not adjusted to these early mornings"

"I don't think we ever will be, but it will be worth it…for our girls". Ali speaks as she looks down at Lily, slowly using her right hand to stroke over the small head of fawn peach fuzz hair.

*After the 20 minute feeding session*

Alison was the first to crawl back to bed, she had to be up again at 8am for the girls' second feeding and then to get herself ready for the baby workout class she had signed up for. Emily was quick to follow right behind her, but she surprised Alison, Emily reached out for Alison and pulled her hips back, flush with her own body and held her close. She moved Alison's gold strands from around her ear and whispered "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are in the mornings? When you're natural. Your hair a wavy chaos that still falls perfectly framing you face, your light brown freckles over the bridge of your nose, which I hardly get to see because you put foundation on. Plus, you look damn good with my over-sized band tee on". Ali could feel Emily's teeth on her ear because Em started to smile when she said, "Oh yeah, and you might want to put some pants on…I can see your ass, just slightly exposed from the hem of the tee". Emily swiftly pulled away and dived onto the bed and turned to face the window that had curtains draped over it, it was retaining the sun from glaring in and blinding her. Alison was flustered, she had expected Emily to at least kiss her or have a steamy make-out session but she just left.

Alison marched into the bedroom after the tanned brunette, "Emily-Catherine DiLaurentis Fields, what the actual fuck was that. You can't just leave a girl hanging"

"Yes, I can and I did…*yawns* goodnight"

Alison stood in the doorway with her arm against the door frame and stared at the woman she adored curled up in a foetus position as she tried to sleep. She felt a slight undertone of confusion, she wasn't used to the idea of Emily being cheeky. She had become a tease. Alison pretended not to love Em's new found confidence…she found it completely irresistible. Alison wandered into the room and flopped onto the bed and huffed at the idea that she had to be up and willing to get ready in 2hrs and 26 minutes. She continued to shuffle down into the bed and wrapped the comforter around herself but then she felt the tug of the blanket from behind her. Emily started a tug-of-war, Alison played along for 1 minute or so but gave up as she was the one who had to get up at the crack of dawn.

*8:30am*

While Alison was occupying the ensuite, Emily burped, changed and dressed Lily and Grace. She had the girls in a dress, tights and a cardigan. Lily was in white and purple then Grace was put in pink and white. This was the only way anyone could tell who was who…they were still waiting for a physical characteristic to show itself so they wouldn't have to rely on colours to tell their daughters apart. A freckle, birthmark…something, anything. Emily finished off their look with a white bowed headband, placed just to the side of their head, it looked as if Emily had finished wrapping presents, she just added the finishing touches. Grace's was tilted to the right and Lily's was on the left.

Emily picked up Lily first and carried her downstairs and put her in the black car seat, accompanied with a purple butterfly blanket. Emily gave Lily her pacifier in hope that she would fall asleep so she could successfully bring Grace downstairs. Emily ushered Spencer out of the living room and guided her to her bed. Spencer was still drunk from her adventure with Toby in the early hours of the morning, she was slurring and was barely able to keep her eyes open. Em came out of Spencer's room, closed to her door, passed through the living room and leaned over the couch to make sure Lily was okay. She then proceeded to get Grace and put her in an identical car seat, this time Emily placed a pink blanket over Grace's feet and gave her, her pacifier. Grace fell asleep almost immediately.

Alison called out from where she was sitting on her bed, drying her freshly washed tresses to remove the rain smell from the day before, "Em, are the girls ready? I have to be out of the house in 10!"

Emily turned on the TV on a low volume to make sure she wouldn't disturb Spencer or wake the twins, and sat down on the couch eating an apple. "Yeah, yeah…Lily in purple and Grace in pink. The pushchair is in the trunk, diaper bag is packed, there is 2 extra paci's in the zipped pocket".

*10 minutes later*

Alison ran down the stairs with her hair in a messy bun, workout gear on and her plum fitbit on her right wrist. She sifted through the pile of shoes in the corner and picked up her trainers, "So Spencer is back? That was the noise this morning?"

"Oh yeah, she's piss…I mean completely drunk. She was out with Toby".

"Urgh, I hope she doesn't get hurt. Uhhm, formula and bottles, are they in the bag".

"That's what I said, it was a touchy subject with her. And yes, they are covered over with the wipes".

"Thank-you, you're a life-saver".

"Can you get Lily and I'll get Grace, to help you put them in the car".

Alison grabbed her keys and Lily and went out the front door to secure the car seat in the back of the white Audi Q7 SE. Emily followed in tow with Grace and settled her into the passenger side of the back-seat. Both car doors closed to, almost simultaneously. Ali got into the driving seat and turned on the ignition and wound down her window, Emily poked her head through and gave Alison a kiss.

"I love you!"

"I love you more", Emily responded as Alison started to back out of the driveway, waving at her fiancée.

13:00pm

Emily spent most of her alone time catching up on the sleep she had missed out on the last 4 weeks since the girls had arrived. Alison had already phoned 2hours ago that she was going to see Hanna and Caleb because they hadn't seen her since she left for the honeymoon in Hawaii plus, she thought it would be a good idea for the couple to gain some experience with babies if they were going to have one of their own. It was also a sneaky way to see who bonded with who because Emily and Alison were trying to choice who was going to be god-parents to Grace and Lily. So far they knew that they wanted all the boys (including Toby) and the girls involved but they wasn't sure who they were going to put with who.

A voice piped up and was seeming to get closer, "Good morning!"

"1) It is the afternoon, 2) You sound chirpy and not hungover, 3) Can you get me a coffee, even though I have had a power nap I need something to boost my energy.

"1) Your point is?, 2) You gave me hella amounts of water in my room…thank-you babe, 3) Sure". Spencer continued as her feet slapped against the wooden floor and then onto the cold kitchen tiles, "Where's the rest of the family at?"

Emily turns her head to follow Spencer moving around the room, "Ali's gone with the girls to a work-out class to help with the post-natal depression but she has made a detour to Han's for the next few hours, she should be back at about 17:00pm"

Spencer let the fridge door slam to and seal, she passed Emily her water and whipped out her phone to text…

"You texting Toby?"

"Geez, Em. Observant, aren't you?"

"I need to be, now more than ever. Soon enough Lily and Grace will be crawling, then walking and bringing boys, or girls home".

"So, I see protective Em is coming out too" Spencer jokes as she rolls her eyes at Emily' statement.

"You avoided my question. But yes, protective Emily is here to stay".

"I am texting Toby, being with him last night made me realise that I missed him and his company. Oh, can he come over tonight?"

Emily has a slight grin from Spencer's confirmation of what she was doing, "Yeah, this is your house as much as ours. Just make sure you keep it down because the girls are put down at 8pm."

"No problem, I was hoping to have like a double date with you and Ali. You know just with a movie and popcorn"

"I go back to work tomorrow Spence, so I'll call it a night at 10pm".

Emily and Spencer binged a few hours of Netflix and waited for Ali's arrival back home with the girls.


	10. Chapter 10- Godparents

10

Bright headlights bounced off the walls in the living room, Ali pulled up with the girls and beeped the horn. Emily and Spencer paused their Netflix marathon, shoved their feet into their slippers and practically skidded and shuffled across the warm wooden floors. Spencer and Emily hopped over the ledge to the front door and went outside to greet Alison and help her in with Lily and Grace. As the girls stepped down onto the pavement, Alison finally turned off the engine and the headlights shut off, the only light was from the interior which was highlighting the figure of the blonde.

Emily made her way towards the car with her arms flung open ready to catch her bride-to-be in her arms, "Hey babe, how was the day?"

Spencer continued to take Lily and Grace out of the car, both arms occupied by car-seats with a splash of pink and purple. "Hi, girls…you look so cute today. I mean, you look cute all of the time but today, even more so". Spencer spoke with a heightened baby-voice, evidently, she was speaking to Lily and Grace but Alison with her typical sarcastic demeanour said "Thank-you Spence, you don't look to bad yourself!"

Emily wasn't too thrilled with the insinuations, even though she knew the pair was joking around. "Woah, guys, Alison is mine, so can you just cool it for a second…yes?"

Emily was the last to enter the house but a bright light danced through the bushes, glistening against the bricks of the house like a disco ball, her eyes followed the lights as they passed through the hedges.

"OUCH!" Emily was blinded by the headlights that crept around the corner and drove up onto the driveway. Emily called into Spencer, "Toby's here!". Spencer stopped unbuckling the girls and passed that task onto Alison and darted out of the living room, hopped over the couch and out the front door to greet him.

Emily's strands of hair were floating as the air beneath it had a sudden gust as Spencer ran past her, "My God, I didn't realise she was so nimble"

Alison replied quickly, she didn't need to think of an answer, "Not as nimble as you", she spoke with a raised eyebrow and beckoned Em to come over using her pointer finger in a curling motion. Emily reached over and undid Grace's harness and had her scooped up into her arms so she could lay on her tummy against her mom's forearm. Emily scooted herself back on the couch with her heels buried into the edge of it so her knees were at a 90-degree angle, Grace was placed in the wedge between Emily's stomach and the toned stomach. Emily proceeded to brush her hands over her daughter's head, she wasn't over the short, light-brown fuzz that covered a tiny peanut-like head. The light brown fuzz was a perfect combination of Emily's and Alison's hair colour, the girls' skin was a perfect balance that turned out to be a light honey complexion that complimented their hair. Grace was sleeping on her mom's lap with a pink pacifier gently motioning up and down with each suckle.

Alison had already sat on the couch with Lily and was about to feed her when Toby walked in with Spencer draped over his arm.

"Woah, is this a bad time?"

"Urgh, Toby! J, just close your eyes a second, if Lily doesn't get this feed she will be screaming bloody murder" Alison spoke with a slight annoyance lingering in her sentence, she didn't mean to aim it at Toby, she was tired from the long day of looking after both the girls and it had been her first full day of doing activities since the post-partum depression flared up.

"Sure thing Ali" Toby squeezed his eyes shut and Spencer covered his eyes with her thin, slender hands and pushed against his back to guide him towards the couch.

Ali continued to adjust her tee-shirt to feed Lily and lay a muslin cloth over her chest so Toby could open his eyes again.

Spencer sat Toby down on 'her' three-seater. "All right Tobes, you can open your eyes again", she spoke as she went and fetched some drinks from the kitchen and the bag of pre-popped popcorn that she and Emily had pre-empted that they'd need.

Ali looked over in Toby's direction, "Toby, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I guess I'm a little sleep-deprived and this depression isn't really helping". Toby had nodded, completely understanding the situation and didn't hold it against her. "Maybe I should've considered the tablets, rather than dismissing them", she spoke to no one in particular, she was just speaking her thoughts aloud.

Emily offered her opinion, "Al, if you want to go back and get the tablets, I'll support you. Especially as I'm going back to school full-time to get my bachelors in physiotherapy and you will have the girls for another 9 months (at least) on your own, you need to feel the best you can. Or you can hire help?"

Toby was half-heartedly listening to the conversation but picked up on Em's words, "You know, I'm looking for a job. Especially now that I'm my own boss, I only get the odd job and I have tonnes of free-time I could use the cash. Plus, you guys know me, I'm not exactly a stranger. I can be your Manny?!"

"That would be a good idea. Ali gets some support, Toby can earn a few and you know him. Win-win- _win_?", her words trailed with some confusion that she said 'win' way too many times".

Alison was easily convinced as she slapped her free hand on her thigh, "Right then Toby, I'm going to need a reference and why you're a perfect match for us".

Even though Spencer wasn't in the same room, she and Emily questioned Alison in unison, "Seriously?"

Toby was caught off-guard, partially surprised because Alison sounded 100% serious, "Seriously?"

"Of course _not_ , you're hired. I need you here Monday, Wednesday and Friday (11am-6pm)."

"Yeah cause I'll be back from work at 7pm", Emily spoke up to help work out the rota that was being created as they spoke.

"…and I'll be back at 5pm, so I'll get to see you 3 days a week", Spencer's voice got louder as she came out of the kitchen and into the living room. She was pretty sure that Toby saw the cheeky smile and the smile in her eyes as she was talking and slumped herself on the couch next to him, almost spilling the drinks and popcorn she had tucked under her arms.

"Great, I pop round just expecting to see Spen…I mean _everyone_ , but I get a job out of it", Toby didn't acknowledge his slip up and he continued with the conversation. Ali and Emily couldn't help but miss a beaming smile from Spencer as she sat devouring popcorn as if she was metaphorically acting as if she was scoffing down every word Toby spoke.

*8:08pm*

"Aww, don't they look cute with babies?" Emily muttered in Ali's ear as the couple were laying together on the floor, holding each other in their arms. It was one of the rare occasions they got to have alone, without the worry that one of the girls were going to start crying.

"Well, they are our daughters, so I was planning on them looking cute. But yeah, I guess they all look cute", Ali responded in a volume that was louder than anticipated with an undertone of 'well, obviously'.

Emily looked up to over the fireplace where the clock as hanging and she only just realised that it was past 8pm. "Damn" Emily cursed under her breath and tapped her forward in annoyance because they forgot about the girls' bedtime. "Guy's, we need to pry our girls from you now. Lily and Grace need to go down for their bedtime. We are trying to get them into some sort of a routine ASAP"

Alison shot up as she didn't realise it had gotten that late so quickly because the four of them had been lost in 3 hrs of binge-watching tv shows and munching away at bags of popcorn. Alison picked up Grace out of Toby's arms and lay her over her shoulder. The girls were already asleep, but Emily and Alison wanted to make sure that they had their night feed and was in their crib by 8. Emily followed, nearly replicating the same action but instead had Lily over her shoulder.

As Spencer was passing Emily Lily's pacifier she asked, "Quickly can we play a game?"

"It better be a minute or less?", Alison responded sharpish, enough to say 'get on with it then'.

"It depends how long you have to think about it".

"Who's who?"

Emily looked at Alison and Alison stared at Emily, it was the million-dollar question. Who was Lily and who was Grace? Emily took a hard gulp and spun Ali around so she could look at her daughter's face who was resting in the crevice of Alison's neck and shoulder. "Okay so this is…uhhm, this is…" Emily was dragging out her analysis of her daughter, she was scanning her face, trying to find something that distinguishes one from the other. Emily was still thinking as she simultaneously placed her right hand over the baby's head she was holding and held her in front of her, intently staring at her and making comparisons in her mind. "So, Alison is holding Grace and I have Lily?"

"How do you know?"

"I know my children?!".

"Okay…" Spencer was unconvinced.

Alison started to clarify as she started to sway as she could feel Grace starting to stir and get irritable, "Also because Grace has a tiny freckle developing right (as you look at her, left side) above her right eyebrow bone. I have a freckle like that on my body that Emily loves, plus Grace is a mini-me cause she likes all the attention, whereas Lily is mom's (Emily's) little girl and loves the attention she has from Em.

Emily jumped in, "That is also true, see I knew _that_. I just had to make sure". She said as he tried to shrug it off and started to walk up the stairs to start the feeding session.

In unison Spencer, Toby and Alison responded "Yeah…?".

"Come on Ali!"

"You have orders Alison", Toby joked as he gestured to Emily who was already at the top of the stairs.

Alison walked out of the living room, dodging all the obstacles which included baby bouncers and rattles and Spencer's rogue shoe that seemed to have become stranded in the middle of the floor. She met Emily upstairs who had already started her feed with Lily, which was looking like it was proving difficult because Lily was just falling asleep instead of feeding. Alison sat down in the rocking chair with a 'boppie' placed on her lap and she lay Grace in it, who was now wide awake, showing off her beautiful hazel/brown eyes, no one was sure of the final colour they would turn out to be.

Emily broke the 5 minutes of complete silence, "I'm serious Alison, if you need to visit the doctors to get the anti-depressants I support you".

"Em, I know you do. I just don't want to admit defeat", Ali continued the conversation as she was slowly rocking back and forth with her golden blonde hair splayed over the back of the wooden chair.

"Defeat? Alison, this isn't defeat. This is help, that everyone is entitled to".

Ali didn't answer she just looked directly into Emily's eyes, Emily knew that Ali had heard her and that she understood what she was saying. Lily was passed out on Em so she finally placed her in her crib and turned on her mobile that was Alison's when she was a baby. Em turned back around and placed a kiss on Ali's head and ran her fingers through the locks of gold and stroked her chin, "I love you, you know"

"I know you do, you say it multiple times a day".

"Good, I was just making sure that you remembered". Emily had a response that was almost sultry and Alison wanted to go after her and drag her to bed, but that was pretty hard to do when she had a pillow and a 5lb baby attached to your nipple, who would surely scream if her feeding time was interrupted. Alison lay back in her chair and shook her head lightly, thinking _"She got lucky this time"_ as she watched Emily's tanned slim fingers loosen around the door frame as she walked down both flights of stairs.

Emily practically jogged down the stairs but came to a halt when she saw Toby and Spencer having some face-time on the couch. She turned herself around, spinning on her heel and nearly ran up the stairs back to Ali. "Looks like we are having an _earlier_ night than planned" Emily jolted her head in the direction of Toby and Spencer, "They are catching up on the 15 hrs they haven't seen each other" she tried to stifle her laugh but ended up manically smiling instead.

"If they're going to get something tonight, I think we should too? Don't you?"

"Definitely" Emily's face softened into a smile that was ecstatic to be able to touch and pleasure her fiancée before she gets worn out by school-work.

Through their conversation, Ali had already put Grace down and turned on the baby monitor and the night light. She proceeded to close to the girls' door and reached out for Emily's hands to follow her into their darkened master bedroom. Emily released the grasp of Alison's hand and dropped back onto their bed and lay amongst the pillows. The pair was still fully clothed but that wasn't going to last long. Alison pushed and locked their bedroom door and crawled on top of Emily and said with a smirk, "Hmm, we are back to familiar territory… _ **you**_ beneath my groin".

Emily couldn't help herself and tried to lean up and kiss Alison but she was pushed back down and was greeted by pink, sultry lips that crashed into hers with passion and depth.

Emily tried to talk, but it ended up as a mumble as she spoke into Alison's mouth, "I have to be up at 6am"

Alison rolled her eyes because her fun was spoiled, but she knew Emily was right…someone needed to bring home the money because the addition of 2 meant two times the amount of already expensive things that babies need. "Fine, we'll make it quick". Alison had a way of making her right eyebrow move independently, it made Emily hot, so she grabbed Ali's long loosely waved hair and pulled her face back down to hers.

The couple squirmed and topped each other, slowly removing each item of clothing till they were both vulnerably naked, sprawled over the bed, shaking with orgasm. Emily's legs were intertwined with Alison's and Emily's head resting on Ali's bare breasts. Alison hadn't realised that her girl had fallen asleep listening to her heart beat, so she collected the sheets that had been littered on the carpeted floor and she continued to place them over Emily's tanned slender body. Alison carefully got back into their bed and snuck her arm in and looped it between Emily's. their naked body's flush together, Emily's backside pressed against Ali's stomach and groin, Ali placed her left leg over Em's calve.

*6am*

Emily had already fed both Lily and Grace at the same time, they were content and happy to go back to sleep which granted Alison another 3hrs at least to sleep. Emily slipped out of their room and went back into her own, creeping around the room to make sure her sleeping-beauty wasn't about to be disturbed. Emily dunked her body in the shower so she didn't smell like sex for the first day back at school, dried her body but let her hair naturally dry over the next couple of hours. She had a mad dash with some mascara and some concealer to hide the fact she was completely sleep-deprived. Emily finally emerged from the ensuite, fully dressed but still barefoot because Ali hated shoes being on around the house, she felt ready to tackle the day. Before the left the bedroom she flicked off the side lamp near Alison and kissed her cheek, "I love you beautiful". Em swung their bedroom door open and heard the sleepy mumble of "I love you more, Mulan". Emily chuckled to herself and continued to close the door.

Surprisingly Spencer was also awake. "Good morning"

"Morning? Spencer, are you in work today?"

"Ugh, yeah. Can you believe it, I have a divorce to sort out and to make plans for custody of their 3 children. My mom debriefed quickly over the phone, I'm going to meet her right now", Spencer bit into a piece of toast and scribbled down a note for Toby, grabbed her keys, hugged Emily and left in her black SUV.

" _That was short and sweet"_ Emily pottered over to the stove, cracked some eggs and made scrambled eggs and put a boat load of pepper on it. Alison joked how Emily should have some eggs with that pepper because there was so much.

Within 20 minutes the house was in silence, the door just closed to as Emily left and everyone else was sleeping. From inside you could hear the muffled sound of Emily starting up the Audi and backed out the driveway, pulled a U-turn and headed off towards Hollis College where she was working towards her physiotherapy degree. Emily had to give up swimming from when she was a teen due to her shoulder injury, that was when she had first contact with a physiotherapist who tried to help her shoulder heal, but it was never up to standard to what it used to be. That day Emily experienced what it was to help people she swore she was going into physiotherapy.

"I invited Hanna, Caleb, Aria and Ezra round so we could all be together, they will be here in 10. I ordered pizza from Tony's", in the same breath Alison said "it should be here in an 1hr. Em, while we wait can you help me change Lily and Grace.

Emily looked in Ali's direction to show her acknowledgement that she had heard her and nodded. She picked Grace up out of her bouncer and lay her over vertically across her chest, Emily could feel the light weight of her daughter on the right side of her body. She followed the blonde's natural curvaceous figure up the dimly lit stair way and into the brightly lit bedroom. Alison and Emily had planned to tell Haleb, Ezria, Spencer and Toby that they were going to be their daughter's godparents.

Before Emily came back home she made a detour to collect Lily's and Grace's baby-grow's they were going to be used as part of the reveal.

Emily sat Lily up on the changing table and pulled down the baby-grow over her daughter's head that revealed a fuzzy haired, confused Lily. Em cooed at Lily as she heightened her voice, "Aww, you're adorable in your purple outfit", she lay Lily on her back on the polka-dot changing mat and popped the clasps on the bodysuit. By that time Alison had already dressed Grace but this time in a pink, identical outfit. The girls had been covered up with a light white cardigan to cover the names on their clothing so when the guests arrive they aren't spoiled with the surprise.

*knocking*

Alison heard a light wrapping of knuckles on the front door, which she could only guess was Aria asking for permission to enter. Alison nudged Emily to go and greet their guests as she took Lily off of her and gave Emily a quick peck on the lips. Alison was bouncing both girls in her arms and took each step carefully downstairs.

"Hey" Emily spoke with a huge smile as she greeted Aria, Ezra then Hanna and Caleb. Caleb ushered Hanna into the house but maintained a tight grasp on her fingers. Alison had just made her way into the living room, while she was putting Lily and grace down in the swings, she instructed 'Aria, Ezra and Spencer to sit on Spencer's designated couch' and that Hanna, Caleb and Toby needed to sit on Emily's and Alison's couch.

Hanna sparked up the conversation, "Wait, what is going on?". Ezra and Caleb both turned their head to Alison and Emily to see what they were going to say.

"You call us **all** over for a pizza…only a pizza, something isn't right?"

Hanna agreed with Aria, "You guys aren't pregnant, again are you?"

Emily and Alison quickly shut down the insinuation "God, **no**!"

"Not, for a long time" Alison continues as she clarified what they had meant.

"So, as you know, me and Al have known you lot since _forever_. You have been there for us in the darkest moments and were standing with us through the happiest moments of our lives", Emily looked over to Lily and Grace who were swaying back and forth, accompanied by a light rain being played around the girls to soothe them.

Alison continued, "That's why we have a surprise for you. All of you sit back into the couch and close your eyes".

Caleb spoke up, "What kind of sadistic game is this".

"Yeah, Alison. You and Ali are welcome to have your own 'fun' in your alone time, but I, for one would be perfectly fine to be left out of it". Ezra continued as he was backing up Caleb's question.

Aria tried to hear the couple out, "Guys, they are trying to tell us something so shut it!"

*The doorbell rang*

Everyone had opened their eyes but Emily rolled hers, "Oh, for fuck's sake. What now?" and slumped towards the front door.

"Babe, curb the language…the girls".

Emily huffed as she accepted the pizza and searched her back pocket for some cash to pay the delivery man.

"Ali, you know the girls' won't remember and cannot understand you, right?"

Alison responded half-heartedly, "Obviously Han? Can we just tell you what we have planned?"

Emily wandered over and scattered the pizza boxes over the coffee table and opened them to reveal the flavourings of each pizza, except for Aria's plain margarita pizza that was placed on her 5-month baby bump. "There you go" Emily said proudly as she rubbed Aria's shoulder and sat back down on the floor with Alison.

"To finish off my speech, can you guys pick up the girls? Ezra, you should have Lily on your lap". Ezra was sitting in between Aria and Spencer so Lily was directly in the middle.

Alison went on, "Caleb, _you_ get Grace and wedge yourself between Hanna and Toby".

"So, are you pair trying to make me and Ezra look adorable by holding your children?"

Hanna rubbed Caleb's thigh, "You're already adorable!".

Emily started by saying to their 6 friends, "Right, **ALL** of you close your eyes and don't open them till we say so, we're gonna take the twins' cardigan's off".

Emily used her pointer finger and thumb to tug at the small curled up sleeve on Grace's clenched arm. Em wiggled the sleeve over the tiny, lightly tanned fist that had formed. The cardigan slowly slid off and Hanna continued to take the other sleeve off to fully remove the item. Alison did the same thing to Lily and the couple laid the garments over the bannister that was a few steps behind them.

"Open your eyes!", Alison spoke with happiness as she couldn't hide her overly joyous feeling because the couple couldn't wait to see the reactions.

"Ugh, my eyes are trying to adjust to the light", Aria speaks as she is blinking furiously trying to remove the blur.

"Me too, I can't see anything", Hanna was mimicking Aria, in hope that it would help her to once again see clearly.

Emily already had her arm around Alison's shoulder's. The couple was sitting close to each-other, Ali was nearly sitting on Emily's lap, "Well, for this task you need to use your eyes and read"

"I hate reading" Hanna speaks with slight annoyance.

"I know, but you are going to want to read this", Alison tried to reassure Hanna.

Spencer was the first to realise what it said and her facial expression showed her delight, she started reading, "Will you…"

Aria continued, "…be…"

Toby joined in "…my…"

" **GODPARENTS** ", Hanna unexpectadley screamed as she got filled with excitement. She accidentally startled the twins, their eyes widened, exposing their hazel eyes; which were browner than Aria's with subtle tones of green lingering near the iris.

" _You_ want _us_ … _ **all**_ to be godparents?" Ezra spoke almost with a joking tone. Not that it was meant to be patronizing but that he was flattered to be considered.

"To your daughters?", Toby just wanted to make sure he had understood what he had been asked to do.

"Are you sure?"

Alison responded to Caleb's question, "We're 100% sure, you know us better than anyone. You haven't disobeyed us, you are loyal, you respect us".

"What more could we ask for. All of you are perfect candidates, what do you say?"

"Yes!…duh!?" Hanna was the first to give her answer.

Aria was the second person to give her answer, "Of course we will!"

"What she was meant to say is that we, as a couple are honoured, Em…Ali". Ezra scuffles up the fuzz on Lily's hair as she sat on his lap. "She will always have a home and support from us".

Toby and Spencer looked at each other, almost as if it was fate gluing them together, like they would never be separated. Spencer was the first to break the gaze, "I'm in, Lily will be taken care of…so will Grace, you two needn't have any worries about them". Toby rubbed his obviously big thumb over Grace's light sun-kissed forearm and said "Me too, the girls will be in good hands".

Caleb was the last to answer. Emily and Alison felt hesitant to ask him as the last time they had a conversation regarding babies with Hanna, Hanna had mentioned that Caleb probably worried about being a poor role model and was put off the idea of having his own offspring, but since the girls were born he had shift in his reasoning. He was the first to hold the girls, holding them made him realise that he wanted to be a dad which sparked Haleb's conversations of having a baby. Em and Ali thought that this was a golden opportunity, the would be able to have a 'practice child' with less commitment that they could give Grace back at the end of the day but they still had to exercise responsibility. Caleb now had grace lying down in is arms being cradled. Only Hanna had ever seen this really soft, gentle side to Caleb…he finally said, "You really know how to stump a guy for words", he finished his sentence with a slight laugh at the end which sounded choked with emotion. He passed Grace to Toby and went in with a hug to Hanna and whispered in her ear…


	11. Chapter 11-Christening

11

*2 months later- Aria is 7 months pregnant, Hanna and Caleb told everyone that they were expecting a baby she is now 3 months pregnant. Lily and Grace are 3 months old*

"Alison, come here now! Lily is smiling at me, it's not a reflex either it's a purposeful smile".

Alison practically jogged down the stairs to greet Emily and her daughter's. "Emily, if you are lying to me?". But Alison was surprised to see their daughter giving Emily the cheekiest, cheesiest, gummy smile, Lily's eyes were also crinkled, solely exposing a tiny slit of hazel peering through.

"Aww, Lily I knew you would catch up", Ali spoke with pride as she tickled her tummy which sparked a contagious giggle from Lily. Grace had been the first out of both of the girls to meet each milestone, putting on weight, rolling over and lifting her head.

"See, I told you she would. She is headstrong, like you. She is determined and will get to her end goal in the end, even though Grace has your personality, I know Lily has the emotional balance like you. Lily is going to be so successful just like Grace".

"Babe, I appreciate all this but that is quite an assumption from her smiling at you". Ali speaks with a joking tone but she knows what Emily means. She reached for Emily and pulled her up off the floor and pulled her in for a kiss. "You know we haven't had any 'fun' for a while, I miss your touch. I mean I knew having kids would change how we used to be, even though it was for the better. But I need your touch on me…in me?"

Emily scoffed and choked on her words with embarrassment and the adopted raised eyebrow from Alison, "Can you not mention the girls and the insinuation of sex in one sentence?

Emily and Alison parted from each other, Ali picked up Grace. "Oh, yeah…sorry?!"

"But don't worry, when we have an opportunity for 'something' I'll make sure we make the most it", Alison was walking away but Emily practically skipped across the wooden floor and slapped Alison's ass trying to get her attention. "Hopefully sooner rather than later, yeah?"

Alison turned her head back at Emily and flashed her blue eyes that glistened with curiosity, it almost reminded Emily of the old teenage, sassy Alison DiLaurentis,"Yeah!".

Emily continued to call up to Alison as she witnessed the blonde disappear up the second flight of stairs "I love Spencer but I'm glad that she is living with Toby now, _we_ get to be raunchy without containing it to our room". Alison didn't answer but Emily knew that the feeling was mutual.

Lily and Grace were dowsed in white. White lace dresses that Pam had made for them, white tights with black spots and Emily and Alison recruited the soon-to-be-godparents to pick out shoes and headbands. It was clear Hanna took control when she was picking out the items for Grace, Hanna stated when she dropped off the accessories that she wasn't leaving it in the fumbling hands of Toby and Caleb because she had explained it as a "Catastrophe waiting to happen". Clearly Emily and Alison felt secure with the choices Hanna had made, especially as she is a fashion designer for up and coming celebrities. Grace's headband was a pink sparkly bow and he had diamante bow Moschino black shoes. Granted the look Emily's and Alison's daughter was wearing wasn't something they would have chosen themselves but it was the reason why they gave them free reign to do whatever they liked on this day, as Hanna, Caleb, Toby, Aria, Ezra and Spencer were going to be in their lives forever. Lily on the other hand looked more traditional and tame. She had black patent ballet shoes and a silk purple bow. You can tell that both Spencer and Aria had influenced the look, team Sparia had over-powered Ezra and they took the initiative to go out shopping for their new god-daughter.

"This is the first time the girls have looked like polar-opposites to each other".

I'm personally going to kill Hanna, she made Grace look like a glitter box was knocked off the shelf and all over her".

"Hey!" Emily was abrupt and gave Alison the eye. Even though the couple was engaged, Emil was still going to stick up for her friends if it was needed. "Alison, give her this day, in 6 months she will have her own child to spoil with designer labels"

"God help Caleb…and the baby", Alison spoke with sincerity as she buckled Lily and Grace into their car seats while they were waiting for Pam to drive them to the church, where everyone was waiting.

Emily was in the kitchen gathering up the baby bottles and formula to go into the diaper bag. "Alison?"

"Emily". Alison made her way into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her fiancée's waist. "You know, you make me nervous when you call me 'Alison' and not 'Ali'". Ali whispered into Emily's ear, "It is taking so much strength to not want to have sex with you right now". Her fingers spread across and explored Emily's hip bones, caressing her waist and tracing her fingers down the familiar tracks of her body.

" **Alison** , you really want to do this now? We are going to church in 35 minutes to have our twins christened?"

We'll have to be quick then" Alison smiled as the words left her slightly upturned lips.

"That wasn't the point I was making. Although I'm _quickly"_ …Emily's voice quivered at Alison's touch… "forgetting the point I was making". Em couldn't help but bite the inside of her mouth to try and contain the possibility of a moan escaping her.

"Good, it means it's working", Ali continued to part Emily's thighs to get better access.

Emily repeated her earlier plea, "Alison?"

"I'm _trying_ to create a vibe here" Ali tried to justify her actions.

Pam entered the house, "It's only me… _ **WOAH**_!" and she quickly exited the room.

Embarrassment quickly descended over Emily's face, mortified that her mother practically caught the couple in the act. Alison on the other hand was never fazed, she almost felt proud that she could get Emily to let loose.

Alison left the kitchen and went to greet Pam and acted like nothing happened, "Hi Pam", Ali went in for a hug, but Pam politely declined. "Uhhm, can you fix the girls' car seats into your car, we'll be out in a minute". Pam was delighted to get out of the house, she swung the diaper bag over her shoulder and picked up the two car seats and closed the door behind her.

"Alright Em, she's not in the house".

The brunette appeared from around the kitchen's door frame, her face still flushed. "Ali, this is why we shouldn't have done anything yet, I said we'd get our moment", Emily sounded slightly annoyed, even though it wasn't directed at Alison or her mom.

"How was I meant to know that the woman who is usually late, decided to be on time? Plus, we didn't technically get to do anything, it was _only_ just starting".

"Al, I have to spend the whole day with her today. How am I meant to stay calm and pretend like she never just walked in on us"? Emily was tying the laces on her heeled boots that she promised Ali she would wear for this occasion, cause Ali wasn't a fan of Emily wearing converse to their daughter's christening.

Ali knew that anything she said wouldn't help Emily so she simply gave her a hug and kiss, grabbed their bags and phones and left the house. The car ride was awkward (to say the least), no one spoke so Alison took the initiative to turn on the radio, whilst Em sat in the back between the girls but occasionally caught a glimpse of her mom's gaze in the interior mirror, which sent shivers through her body, it made Emily feel like a naughty child all over again.

As they pulled up to Rosewood's one and only (literally) church, they could see the girls and boys standing outside awaiting their arrival. Emily and Alison felt it was a good idea to invite Veronica, Ella and Ashley because as much as their friends were there for them, so was the moms. They all looked out for everyone and they wanted that support to be passed onto Lily and Grace.

As they poured out of the Jeep and walked towards the church's doors, Emily searched for Alison's hand in hope to she could feel support, radiating from her girl. In front of them stood a glamorous blonde. Hanna was wearing a short dress that was white accompanied by a black belt and heels. The belt accentuated her waistline that was slowly becoming more prominent with her small baby bump. Of course, Caleb was standing next to her, Hanna's arm was looped through his. Clearly Hanna, made sure Caleb matched her, he wore a black suit with a skinny, grey silky tie along with a little pink clip on his pocket to match the pink on his soon-to-be goddaughter Grace. Next in tow was Aria, who was heavily pregnant but still appeared to be glowing. She stood in a shell pink lace, sweetheart neckline dress which was haltered by spaghetti straps. The dress effortlessly swung from her baby bump which complimented her silver metallic heels, because she refused to give up fashion just because she was pregnant. Ezra was standing to the side but behind Aria, he was towering several inches above her which made her look incredibly tiny, although she is incredibly tiny. He had a navy suit with a black tie and black shoes, he looked smart but casual and traditional, nothing too over the top. Ezra's look was finished off by a metallic clutch, admittedly he was holding it for Aria but Caleb and Toby were giving him a hard time about it however Spencer and Hanna thought it was cute which triggered the response, "Why don't you do that for me?" from Hanna which prompted a sarcastic eyeroll from Caleb. The last people Alison and Emily laid eyes on were Spencer and Toby who were waiting arm in arm for their arrival, in anticipation of getting to share such a special day with friends that had become family. She wore a black but heavily floral dress which had ruffles over her chest, her wrist was decorated with her signature watch, unusually Spencer chose to wear light pink kitten heels which complimented her outfit. Toby had chosen a black suit and tan shoes, accompanied by a light pink cravat, which clearly showed Hanna had influence over his outfit choice as well.

"So, are you all ready to sit down and start?" a familiar low voice pricked up which prevented the moments of silence from lasting any longer.

"Ted?", Emily and Pam were confused because Alison had been the one to arrange the christening on her own as her project.

"Well, it's Pastor Ted. But seeing as it's you, I guess Ted works too". He spoke with a gentle sarcasm hinting in his tone.

Emily hadn't seen Ted since his wedding day when he married Ashley (Hanna's mom) over 3 years ago, so it was natural for her to go and give him a hug of 'hello' and 'appreciation'. The other girls had caught up with him and Ashley while they were waiting for Emily, Alison, Lily, Grace and Pam to arrive.

Spencer took Lily's car-seat and Toby took Grace's and they all headed into the church, where the pews had beautiful pastel flower arrangements along the edges which acted like perfect contrast with the dark, traditional wood that accented around the church.

Emily was trying to soak in the environment around her, she leaned into Alison's ear as she was walking down the aisle to their places, "Wow, you did such an amazing job. I never doubted you, but I wasn't expecting it to turn out this beautiful".

"I can't take all the credit, I had some pretty, amazing helpers. They _really_ would do anything for us, even if they happen to be lawyers, heavily pregnant, newly pregnant or your mother in law". Alison pointed to the left as to where all the girls were entering the pews to take their seats and then gestured with her head in the opposite direction to where the parents were sitting. It was a small intimate gathering, but everyone who needed to be there was there. However, moments like this is when Alison missed her mom the most. As she sat down a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey", Emily wiped a tear away. "You're going to mess up that beautiful eyeliner and mascara, you spent like 30 minutes(?) on it, what's up?"

Nothing, I'm just being silly" Alison sniffed back her emotions and pulled herself together to regain composure. No one noticed what was going on as they all took part in idleless chatter.

"Ali?"

"Em, I said leave it", Alison quietly snapped at her, she didn't intend to, she just got irritable and didn't know how to cope with it.

Emily squeezed Alison's thigh in a way to show her that she is trying to be there for her and that she could let her in. Alison became an expert secret keeper so Emily was always worried that Alison would hide something from her _easily_ , _if_ she needed to.

Alison continued, "I just wish my mom was here. Pam is really doing a good-job as acting as my mother as well but it's not the same". Emily just pulled Alison into her side and gave her a tight hug and kissed her lips that were wet with tears.

"Alison, you can talk to me about Jessica whenever, _wherever_. _You_ know that, _you_ need to let _me_ in".

"I know" Alison grabbed a wipe out of the diaper bag to wipe away the tracks of soiled mascara racing down her face. As she was replacing the misplaced foundation on her now rosy cheeks she supposed, "I just find it hard to let people know that I'm struggling".

"Are the pills not working?"

"They are Em, don't worry about that. I just, I see struggle as a weakness and I can't be weak again".

Emily didn't say anything in return, she just held Alison's hand that had a scrunched wipe, encased in a tissue clenched in her fist. Through the pew they could feel the bounces as Hanna and Spencer were bouncing the girls on their knees because the girls were getting fussy and we couldn't postpone the service any longer.

Through a microphone Ted asks "Are we ready to begin?".

Pam looked over to Emily and Emily nodded which cued Pam to nod in agreement to let the service begin.

*The morning after 23rd December*

"It's like old times, back when we were teenagers. Seeing everyone sprawled out on the floor, couches and beds".

The blonde walking up behind her interjected, "Except now we have children who are _crying_ and need _feeding_ "Ali tried to emphasise her words to push Emily to get the hint.

Emily scowled at Alison for bringing her back to reality, a little too soon. "Well, that was nice while it lasted", she mimicked Alison's raised eyebrow and turns to walk up the stairs.

"Wait, they are all godparents now. I'm pretty sure we just wrapped responsibility up and popped a bow on it and gave it to them. Can we wake them up and give them free practice?" Alison spoke with mischief.

"They aren't going to be happy? Two hormonal pregnant women and the others are still pissed from the night before… **DON'T** correct me Ali! the girls are upstairs and cannot hear me". Under her breath Emily muttered, "Not like they care".

In unison, the blonde and brunette stood on the coffee table in the middle of their living room and shouted, "1, 2, 3…WAKE UP BITCHES!"

The 6 of them shot up, squinting at the sunlight attacking their eyes.

Hanna was the first to let her aggravation be known, "What the actual fuck?"

"Yeah, I agree. What the…"

"Ezra?" Aria stopped him mid-sentence with a look of disgust emerging on her face.

Alison clarified for the group, "You are parents…"

"…Godparents, so get to parenting". Emily suggested as she fetched them all some water to help the reacquaint themselves with their surroundings.

"The bottles are made up, just heat them up and test them on the back of your hand first" Alison said as she was pointing to Ezra and Hanna, knowing that they would most likely forget.

Choose amongst yourself who is getting the first shift…there will be 5 feeds in the 12 hour time period, so you are all getting a turn". Emily tried to explain the daily routine.

"Oh and they well need changing"

"Not me!" Aria and Hanna shouted simultaneously.

Spencer rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Fine, guys…can we rock, paper, scissor it?"

Caleb, Toby, Ezra and Spencer finally stood up. Toby asked, "Best of three?".

"Whatever you say babe".

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Spencer went for classic scissors, Toby and Ezra and Caleb did rock.

"Seriously?" Spencer whined as she stomped into the kitchen to start warming the bottles, internally regretting suggesting the stupid game.

Alison commentated, "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Caleb and Ezra picked rock (again) but Toby chose is girlfriend's weapon of choice, scissors.

"Fuck!", Toby escorted himself out of the living room and called into Spencer telling her to bring the second bottle. He couldn't help but notice her cheeks rise, like she was happy to hear his voice and they were about to spend time together.

"You will find diapers and babygrow's in the dresser, along with bibs. The burp cloths are hanging over the rocking chair you gifted us".

"And just scan the house if you are looking for pacifiers".

Spencer reappeared and scoffed, "They aren't even joking". She put a bottle in his hand, grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs.

Aria had fallen back to sleep within minutes of being woken up but the remaining awake and present members of the group laughed at Spencer's assertiveness.

*In Lily's and Grace's room*

"Do you think they caught onto the idea that we tried to plan this?"

"Please, they are clueless. Now choose a child and feed them because I know that Lily, for sure gets Hangry".

"Kind of like you then?" Toby questioned with a laugh stifling his words. "Low blood sugar Spencer is a force to be reckoned with".

Spencer tutted and picked up Lily and used the burping cloth as a bib and sat in the rocking chair, amusing herself watching her boyfriend trying to handle a small human. "Are you okay there?"

"God yeah, it's not _that_ difficult?". Toby reassures Spencer as he was trying to angle his arms to pick up Grace.

"Yet you're making it seem like I have asked you what is the meaning of life. Just pick her up but support her head and put the cloth under her chin and wiggle the bottle nipple into her mouth. Like exhibit the one I prepared earlier (meaning Lily)".

Toby finally sat down in the bay window using a pink, floral boppy to help support Grace.

He exhaled with relief "That was stressful!".

"You know, there is something about you being surrounded by fluffy cream and floral pillows, plus a baby on your lap that screams 'I'm still a man!'. This feels like what our future could consist of in a few years"

"It feels right, obviously with our own children" Toby tried to recover and not sound too sentimental.

" _ **Our**_ own children…consider that noted" Spencer didn't look up; her eyes were fixated on Lily who had milk remnants on her chin.

The pair stayed in the bedroom for no more than 45 minutes, enough time that they could successfully burp the twins and dress them. Toby caught Spencer off guard and prevented her from walking back downstairs and kissed her. Spencer deepened the kiss and became flushed with passion. The tall, slender brunette and muscly brunette with iced blue eyes followed behind also carrying a baby to pass them onto their parents.

*7:30pm*

Pam had already left Emily's and Alison's home so she could start preparing and making the dishes for the Christmas meal that she was transporting back to Emison's home. Now, all the couples were leaving and taking their goddaughters with them. Alison decided it was a chance for her and Em to have a night alone because they were both desperate for each other and she could use the excuse that it was bonding time between them and the girls. Grace was going with Hanna and Caleb, Lily was going with Spencer and Toby because Aria was getting too tired as she was getting further along in her pregnancy and Ezra was working long hours on the film production for his book.

All the couples hugged it out and Lily's and Grace's things were passed on to their respective guardians. The girls were only going to be away for a night but Emily packed way more things than needed, she was the over-protective parent.

"Bye guys, take care of them!?"

"I need them back in one piece, but you can have them for as long as possible. We still need to add the finishing decorations to the house, and it would be a lot smoother without two crying babies", Emily said in a matter-of fact tone.

"Roger that!"

"Thanks Han", Spencer rolled her eyes as she laughed and opened the car door

Alison enquired, "Uhhm, when are you lot turning up on Christmas day?"

Aria decided, "We'll be round for 1pm?"

"Yeah that's fine", Emily and Alison said as they waved them all goodbye. Alison slowly moved into Emily and whispered, "Early night?"

Emily shot Alison a look, "They aren't even out of the driveway yet".

"Is that a no?" Alison did her signature raised right eyebrow with a small smirk.

Emily seemed taken aback from the question, "No, that is not a no! Get upstairs, _we_ are having a wild night".


	12. (Sex scene) Alone At Last

Alone At Last-12

Alison's POV

I called out for Emily multiple times, hoping to find her toned body somewhere around the house. I thought she may have chosen to pick up where we left off, so I walked into the kitchen hoping to see her waiting for me, casually sitting on the edge of the marble top counter. To my annoyance she wasn't there but in her place, I found a note with one red rose, instructing me to do what she says, so I obeyed and followed the trail of rose petals that went from the other end of the kitchen and up the stairs where I stood outside our master bedroom door. Written on it was "I'm waiting, don't disappoint me", finished off with pencil drawn hearts to dot the I's.

I couldn't help but feel excited, it was like electricity coursing through my veins, I impulsively flung the door open and was greeted with darkness. I could feel my eyes dart around the room searching for a slither of light, to my discouragement I found nothing. I thought " _Maybe she's in the bathroom?",_ I opened that door and once again found a note on the mirror written in my favourite lipstick 'Life's a beach', it read _"Wait for me, it's worth it"._ I sat down on the bed and while I waited I was going around in my head "She knows I will be pissed off if she messes around with the insinuation of sex and not get anyth…" My mind wandered as my eyes locked on a pair of shoes that were attached to beautiful, long, tanned legs that were being held in fishnet tights. They seemed to go on forever but finally a hem of a dress came into view, a black faux leather tight dress that hugged the silhouette perfectly. My head was still following the body in front of me, hips, boobs and then we locked eyes. It was like I fell for her all over again. There she was, vertically draped along the fresh white door frame, her light brown skin seemed much darker in comparison, it seemed like forever until the silence was broken and the spell she put me under was broken.

"You want to play?"

She asked a question which I'm sure she knew the answer to, 2 months without intimacy has driven the both of us crazy. She finally pulled some black fluffy handcuffs from round her back, I had wondered what she was hiding. She strode forward, closing the distance between us, "Are these okay?" she inquired but I was unable to answer verbally so I nodded and smiled. I'd never have thought that **MY** Emily would be so…adventurous?

She proceeded me, she straddled me which forced me to lie flat on my back. Before I knew it, she pinned me down and picked up my limbs and put the cuffs on my wrists. I could tell that she was filled with desire and arousal, her eyes glistened with excitement and empowerment. I couldn't move my arms, I wanted to grab her ass and drag my arms up her back, across her shoulder blades and pull her down on top of me, to feel all of her on me…to be close, close enough to exchange our warm breaths like we were breathing life into each other, to mentally swim in the luxurious chocolate eyes…but I couldn't.

Emily teased me, she knew I loved her showing off her feminine side. The heels and dress was such a turn on, she slowly reached down her waist and found the edge of the dress she wore so well and hiked it up to expose her ass which was perfect. I couldn't cope with the tease any longer, I demanded "Take it off, now!". Emily simply replied with "No!" and put on a cheeky grin that she only did when we were joking around with each other. I wasn't used to her disobeying me, Emily was known for loyalty and being a 'goody-two-shoes'. She scooted me further back on the bed, my head tilting back over the edge of the bed, my hair flowing like a golden waterfall and pooling at the bottom. She un-buttoned my jeans and scraped them off my legs along with my underwear which I saw fly over the top of my head and I finally realised that she wasn't messing about, Emily really was going to make the wait 'Worth it'. She placed herself between my legs and lay her stomach over my centre which was getting wetter for her, she could tell because she giggled to herself while she leaned up my body and wedged her arms underneath me, she unclasped my bra which made it ride up my breasts and closer to my throat. It left my nipples protruding the cotton material. Emily caved in and gave my body her touch, the twisted and played with the fleshy bumps which sent sensations tingling through my chest cavity and up my neck.

I looked to her and "You didn't think this through did you, babe? How are you going to take my bra and top off when you have me cuffed?".

Emily didn't allow herself to look stumped, she answered with "So? I'll give you attention somewhere else". I caught her drift, she stroked her digits down and around my boobs, traced them over my hips, which she seemed to remember from yesterday. But then my body was exhilarated, the placed her finger and thumb around my clit. She squeezed them together and rolled it between her fingers. She made me stare daggers at her because I had no control over what was about to happen, I couldn't move away or control her movements, she could to whatever she liked. Em returned the glare which mentally told me to 'Prepare yourself', not a moment later she dove in. I felt her button nose tickle the corner of my thigh and kissed her way to my middle, that was when I felt her tongue make circles, circling _the_ most sensitive part of me. She licked and sucked my clit, I still tried to fight the handcuffs even though I knew it wouldn't help me escape but I still wanted to try. My moans filled the room, my body was trembling and then I tasted the bitter, iron taste of blood. I was biting my lip so hard I punctured the light pink cushion. I felt no pain, it was like my body was on ecstasy. I knew this feeling, it had been a while but I could never forget it, my body thrusts itself against Emily's face but then she stopped. All pressure was released from my clit, instead I felt 1,2,3 fingers insert themselves in and Emily returned with her tongue on me. Within seconds my body climaxed, my eyes rolling…searching for a reason to how I repay this woman.

"Sweet".

I lazily lifted my head to look at her, it remained a struggle because my body was still recovering. That was the moment I realised that my annoyed/horny eyebrow raise was innate and I had no control, "What?"

"Sweet, you are sweet".

"Em, I'm expecting something more than sweet. What about hot? sexy?"

"I meant your taste. I don't know what to compare it to, but all I know is that I like it", Emily spoke to me like she was proud to make me cum, she lay over me diagonally so she was close to my face but not close enough to kiss me.

She wiggled herself towards my ear and whispered, "You're hot too…and very, _very_ sexy".

My tanned, toned brunette smacked a kiss on my unexpecting lips, I wasn't ready but _clearly_ she was. Her tongue collided with mine, exchanging moans and deep breaths, I could feel her passion radiating from her kisses. She tried to top me but I stopped her, " _First_ _you_ have to uncuff _me_ ".

Emily filled me in of what she had planned, "That's not part of the rules"

I replied with confusion, "When were there any rules?"

She kicked one leg over the top of my thigh, "I made them up".

I glared at her, which could only be translated into 'What the fuck?'.

I continued with my explanation, "Anyway, rules are meant to be broken".

Emily went on whilst playing with my hair, "I know, that's why I'm going to try and find the key".

I swung myself on my side to look at her dead in the eyes. "What do you mean _**try**_?"

Emily regrettably admitted, "I think I lost the key", she grimaced as she saw the look on my face turn from a good hour of passion to a scowl.

"Emily, what the actual fuck…can you please help me sit up?"

She held my back and tilted me to a 90-degree angle. "What are we going to do".

Toby has some friends in the force, maybe they can unlock them for you.

Again, my brows raised at the idea she had brought up, "We are not going to _our_ friends while _I'm_ handcuffed".

"What else do you suggest?

"I don't know!" I raised my voice as I got more annoyed and put my locked hands up to my head. "Fine! call Spencer to get Toby ready so we can bring him with us to the station, maybe he can get a key without us all walking in there".

*End of POV*

As Toby got in the car he asked, "What's wrong…did you come back for Lily?"

"Didn't Spencer tell you?"

Toby leaned forward between the driver's seat and the passenger, "Tell me what?"

"We aren't here for Lily, we're here for you. We have an issue", Emily explained with slight embarrassment.

Alison raised her hands and Toby started laughing, "No wonder Spencer didn't tell me, it's awkward!?"

"Yeah it's much worse for me!".

Emily corrected Alison, "Us?"

"Me! You did this to _**me,**_ Em. I was fine to have our usual sexy time but you spiced it up by 6 levels too much".

"But was it or was it not worth it?"

"It was, but don't do this again"

"Okay! _I_ don't need all _this_ information. I'll call a friend and get a key. Ali, you'll be free again in 15 minutes". Toby started to dial and explain the favour he was calling in.

"Thank-you Toby" Alison spoke with relief and Emily turned on the ignition.


	13. Chapter 12- It's Christmas

12

Emily's POV

I felt the left-hand side of the bed dip down and then rise as the weight lifted. My eyes had just adjusted to the brightly lit room, I could feel the heat from the sun warm my lower back and the top of my bare ass, still naked from the night before. Alison's natural curvaceous body still looked hazy to me but I could see her naked figure stand before me. Her fleshy, pink ass looked perfect, I reached out and squeezed one cheek in my hand, I'd caught her attention. Her glassy sapphire eyes looked at me like I invaded her space, she still looked pissed at me for losing the key last night. She brushed my hand away and continued to put on her pyjama bottoms which had 'Sweet thang' written across her bum cheeks, I couldn't agree more but then again, I bought them for her birthday.

I rolled onto my back, the comforter was ruffled around my waist and was like a small tent because my knee was bent and my foot was flat on the mattress.

"What's wrong with you? Don't be pissed off at me on Christmas eve?"

"I'm not pissed off at you!" Alison walked around the room trying to find her bra that I flung somewhere in the room.

"You could've fooled me, Al. Why didn't you let me cop a feel of your ass? You always let me admire your body, to claim you?"

Alison continued to walk out of the bedroom, she had given up looking for her bra. It was probably hidden under my clothes that I'd torn off my body in the midst of passion. "I didn't get my turn…that's all. I will finish the 'session' tonight, you'know like a Christmas eve present?". She flashed her smile, parting her pink lips and exposing her white teeth and looked me dead in the eye. I couldn't help but reciprocate the smile, "I love you". Alison called back to me as she walked down the first flight of stairs, "I love you more!"

*End of POV*

Alison jogged down the stairs but instantly regretted is as she had bigger boobs than most women, she felt the discomfort whilst they bounced against her. Emily could hear Emily come to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and heard a chorus of gasps. Footsteps raced back up the stairs and in burst Alison, her eyes wide, showing off her beautiful blue eyes but she still looked mortified.

*Alison's POV*

Alison shoved the door open and scooted through the gap and slammed her back on it to close it too. Emily was stunned at the blonde's dramatic entrance, she was the first to comment.

"What's going on?"

"Uhhm, surprise! Spencer and Toby are back with Lily, they are here…down there, on the couch…and they saw my tits! For fuck's sake!"

"Okay then, but how did they get in?"

"Spencer has still got her housekey, I'm not going to take it off her because she's my cousin"

"What were the reactions like?"

Alison spoke as she moved Emily's feet out of the way and sat on the end of their bed, "They were mortified Em. I am too, my boobs were out, right in front of them. Thank God I had pants on".

Emily started to brush the covers from off her legs, "If that was me, sitting down there, I would've jumped you right then and there", she flung her arms around Ali's shoulder's and wrapped her legs around her waist and kissed Ali's pink flushed, freckled cheek.

"Don't try and distract me Em, Caleb will be here in 20, with Grace because Hanna is at work. Where the hell is my bra and top at?"

"Over there, underneath the pile of clothes we discarded last night. So does this mean that I have to get up?"

"Yeahh? It is 10:30am", Alison shimmied into her bra and top, then she wrapped her hair into a messy bun.

"It feels like I've only just gone to bed, well it has only been 5hrs since we crawled back into bed". Emily harvested all her energy to lift herself out of bed, she grabbed the nearest piece of clothing and started to get ready.

Alison had already left Emily alone in the bedroom, Emily could hear her making distinctive chatter downstairs along with cooing at Lily. Emily thought it'd be a good idea to grab bibs and salvage a pacifier from somewhere in the house and go down to greet Spencer, Toby and cuddle Lily. Because as much as Emily enjoyed the early morning adventure to the station, she missed being a responsible parent with Alison by her side.

"Hi guys, how was your night of being parents?", Emily shouted from her descent down the stairs and went directly to Alison who was feeding Lily.

" _ **We**_ are tired. As much as we love the girls and would do anything for you guys, we couldn't do this all the time", Spencer was being blatantly honest.

"It's either, feeding or changing or cuddles", Toby enlightened Em and Ali on their night.

"But then there is always someone to cuddle. I spent hours with Lily because _he_ was snoring" Spencer rolled her eyes to show her annoyance of Toby's sleeping habits.

"I know how you feel, she snores too", Emily put emphasis on 'she'.

"Woah, I do not snore". Alison dismissed the claim and continued to make coffee for everyone.

"Yes you do?"

"Why have you never told me?"

"I tell you every night when you roll over and try to snuggle but you start snoring down my ear".

Spencer went into her old bedroom to collect her remaining clothing items along with her some décor items. It gave Emily and Toby a chance to add the finishing touches to the tree, shelves and the door. Emily went out to hang wreathes and some lights around the doorway, whilst Toby put some glass baubles on the tree and wrapped some tinsel on the bannister. Spencer had come out of her old bedroom with a bag full of her things and placed a snow globe on the shelves next to the TV. She planned to leave something of hers to show her imprint on the family. Alison brought in a tray of coffee, individualised to each of their likings. Spencer, Toby and Alison picked up their cups but then Emily came in with a screaming Grace and a sleepy Caleb.

"So how did you cope with Grace?"

"If it wasn't for Hanna I would be a zombie right now"

"So, I'm guessing all of you will be recuperating today and tomorrow so you are bright eyed and bushy tailed for Christmas day", Spencer joined the conversation.

Alison finally laid eyes on her other daughter. Grace was dressed in a white romper and a red tutu. Alison couldn't help but laugh when she realised that Hanna was in charge of what Grace was wearing.

Caleb apologised, "Sorry about her outfit, Hanna insisted that Grace was to be sent home looking festive?"

Spencer caught her eye on Grace, "She looks like a loo-roll cover?!"

"Spence!", Toby nudged Spencer, enough to tell her to be quiet.

But Emily and Alison scoffed in agreement with her.

Emily continued, "No worries Caleb, we did leave her in your care so as long as she was brought back in one peace, we have no complaints".

*3pm*

Lily and Grace were down for their afternoon nap, it seemed as if their night away tired them out because Emily and Alison didn't hear anything from them since they returned home.

"We should probably give the girls to them more often, we haven't had the house this quiet since they were born". Emily struck a match against its box to light a gingerbread scented candle that Pam had dropped off for the couple.

"We have enough time to want the quiet later in life. We should enjoy them needing us because it won't be long until they are breaking curfew and conspiring against us together. God knows if they are anything like me we will need to lock down the windows and set strict rules". Alison walked over to the freshly lit candle and inhaled the spiced cinnamon scent. "It feels nice and Christmassy in here".

Alison felt the familiar touch of slender fingers dance across her lower back.

"WOAH! After last night, I think I get my turn. My chance to have my way with you". Alison had a hint of a sultry prowess about her, she captured Emily's hands from travelling any further across her body and pulled the brunette in for a kiss.

The pair shared 3 minutes of lust, intertwining their tongues, exploring each other's bodies, finding their favourite places. In the heat of the moment Alison lifted Emily's left leg around her waist and used her right hand to glide across her smooth skin and grab Emily's perk ass. Alison kissed and sucked on Em's neck, in hope to leave some marks as it was the least that she deserved for making Alison walk into the police station in fluffy black handcuffs. Whilst Ali was leaving her mark on Emily, like she was claiming her prize, Emily felt Ali's warm breath tickle her ear, Alison whispered "Lift yourself up…trust me".

Emily lifted her tanned body onto the cold marble top which she could feel through her jeans. Alison started to part Emily's legs whilst she maintained eye contact with the brunette, who now towered over her.

"You want to do this now? Here?"

"What does it look like?"

Alison just smiled and started to undo Emily's jeans and peeled them off her long legs that could easily wrap around her waist 1 and a half times. Emily realised that she wasn't going to get a say in this situation because she brought it upon herself from what she had done to Alison, the night prior. Alison had pushed Emily back on the island counter to force her to lie down, Alison didn't remove Emily's panties. The crotch-less underwear was an easy giveaway that Emily obviously wanted some comeback from her performance on Alison.

"From what I can see your ready?" Alison almost laughed at her statement and ran her finger from the outside of Emily's pussy and gathered the material that was Emily's top to expose her breasts. Em hated her bra and would only wear it if it was necessary, so finishing off decorating and enjoying Christmas eve with her family wasn't one of those times.

The blonde was surprised when she was greeted with already hardened nipples, she reached out for Emily's hands so she could make her way up onto the counter and straddle her soon-to-be wife. Alison had her blonde tresses hanging in front of her face and draped over the side of Emily's face where their hair mingled together and almost became one. Ali exerted her dominance by using both her hand to hold Em's wrists down, it gave her the window of opportunity to plant soft kisses from her forehead, her nose and finally her lips where they were both able to fight for dominance, obviously Alison won as she was on top. Tongues continued to crash and fight each other, sharing love and admiration. Alison's hands were able to make their journey downwards to Em and was about to pleasure her…

*The baby monitor went off*

"Are you fucking serious?", Alison wasn't directing her anger towards the girls, it was more like annoyance to Emily because Em still had one over on her and with Christmas coming up, she knew that they weren't going to be able to have sex for another couple of days.

Alison dragged herself off Emily and the couple started to retreat upstairs to their daughters. Emily didn't bother putting her top back on because she would've taken it back off to feed her children.

"I'll feed the girls' if you put the empty boxes of Christmas decorations in the garage?

Alison explained, "There is no way you can feed both the girls on your own, they are getting too big"

"Okay then, come help but we gotta do chores later?"

"You get Lily and I'll get Grace?"

*Christmas Day*

*11am*

The house was toasty, Alison had gotten up earlier to light up the fireplace and looked after Lily and Grace. Emily was the last to wake up and the first thing she had seen was the bright, white blanket of snow covering everything that was outside. The ice latched onto the window sills, making the window freezing cold to touch. Emily firstly tied her hair into a top-knot and had a brisk shower and got her Christmas outfit ready, Em even wore red lipstick which wasn't the norm for her.

Alison was downstairs with the twins doing 8 minutes of tummy time to help with their neck strength. Then she felt the weight of Emily weigh down on her back and a kiss placed on the top of her head. "Good morning".

Alison replied, "Good morning babe, it finally snowed. We're going to get a white Christmas".

"Our first white Christmas as a couple and now we have the girls' first Christmas"

Emily picked up Grace who was to the right of her, she was wearing an elf onesie accompanied by a green and red bow tilted to the right. Lily was now on Alison and was wearing the same outfit but her bow was red and gold tilted to the left.

Emily looked over to Alison, "Is everything ready?"

"Yeah, we are just waiting for mom (Pam) to arrive with the turkey and desserts"

"…And everyone else is bringing the sides and alcohol?"

*1pm*

Ali and Em spent their two hours snuggled in front of the fire watching 'The Muppets Christmas Carol', it had become their tradition since they officially got together two years ago and Emily was insistent that it should be passed on to the twins. Lily and Grace were sleeping upstairs because their parents knew that their schedules would get messed up because everyone will be up late drinking, playing games and spending quality time with each other. Cups of hot chocolate were half empty and were left to go cold on the coffee table, the squirty cream was melted into mush at the base of Alison's cup, accompanied by a candy cane inspired straw as Alison had recently whitened her teeth.

Pam was the first to arrive, she pushed the front door open with her back, juggling the turkey and the many desserts she had prepared for them all. Alison jumped up and out of Emily's arms to go and help Pam with the dishes. Emily could see her fiancée's blonde spiralled curls, bouncing as she quickly walked away to assist Em's mother. Ali's red chiffon dress flounced behind her, which complimented the warm, Christmas inspired surroundings. The plates of food were placed down on the counter and Emily went in the kitchen to set the oven and slowly re-warm the turkey.

"Mom?" Ali called out for Pam. (She started to call her mom because Pam took on the role seamlessly since Jessica died 5 years ago).

The atmosphere was dead silent, the air carried gentle waves of a lullaby being sang while Pam tended the girls. She made it seem effortless, she'd always take the both of them, having one sat in the well of her groin and knee's and have the other on her shoulder being burped.

This is the only time that Ali and Em felt like they could properly relaxed because Pam was soothing the girls and knew where everything was so no one had to get up and find things. I mean, as much as they appreciated when their friends came round, they always had to check up on them because they were too weary on handling small babies, especially as they are twins, they are even smaller than most babies their age. Just as Emily and Alison sat down to play the last 15minutes of the 'Christmas carol', the front door knocker went. Emily had a slight 'huff' when she pushed herself up from the couch and dragged her feet to the door and heard inaudible chatter because the door between them muffled the conversation. She unlocked the door to see a very pregnant Aria who waddled in first, who wore a tartan green dress. In tow, Ezra was carrying shiny gift bags of presents, which were nearly identical to the one's Caleb, Toby and Spencer were carrying. They all placed down the gifts underneath the heavily decorated Christmas tree that sat snuggly in the left corner of the living room, between the TV and the French doors. Hanna was the last to walk through the door and gave Emily a hug, which Em wasn't expecting but gladly accepted. She had a flashback moment to when Alison was pregnant with their daughters because she had accidentally brushed Hanna's 12-week baby bump.

Hanna pointed out the obvious, "Ar, you look like you're transporting a watermelon".

"It feels like I am. But just wait a couple of months when the roles get reversed".

Hanna realised that she had all this to come and stroked her fingers through Aria's hair and accidentally loosened the waves, "Oops?". Hanna tried patting it back down but failed, instead she took over from Ezra and guided Aria to the couches.

It'd been 35 minutes since Pam had gone upstairs but she finally reappeared with both girls laying on her shoulders.

Spencer was the first to hear the stairs creak, "Did you want any help?"

"No, no. Pam spoke with a break in her voice as she took the final steps, "Thankyou Spencer.

Emily explained, "She's a pro at handling babies"

Alison joked, "We might start renting her out to you lot when you need a break".

Hanna got a little too excited and spoke in a high-pitched tone, "Aww, like a baby playdate?!"

Pam stated, "Girls, you know I would do anything to help but there is no way I can deal with 4 babies at a given time. I know I'm talented, but I'm not that good". She passed off Lily to Hanna who had her arms out and Ezra took Grace off of Pam's right shoulder.

Emily popped her head round the corner and hung on to the doorway, "It'll all be ready in 10, can people start setting the table?"

Caleb and Ezra and Toby got up, Ezra gave Grace to Spencer which immediately induced the cooing from Spencer. Aria looked was talking with Pam and Alison was now able to feed Lily because she was being classic Lily and was getting Hangry. Ali knew that the boys would've turned away to give her privacy but she preferred to only be around the girls, she realised that these were the perks of having such close friends/family. Toby grabbed the plates that were already in a stack on the dining room table which had a red runner down the middle with gold tassels on the end. The name tabs were already on each seat, accompanied by two highchairs opposite each other. Caleb counted out the knives and forks and placed them accordingly, whilst Ezra started getting the vegetables and sides out of the kitchen, which decorated the dining table.

*At the table*

Pam was at one end of the table and then on the left-hand side there was Emily, Lily, Aria, Spencer and Hanna. On the opposite side there was Alison, Grace, Ezra, Toby and Caleb. But there was an empty seat at the head of the table, which only raised a question as to why it was empty.

Hanna noticed the empty space next to her, "Are we missing someone?"

Alison spoke as she was securing Grace's highchair, "My dad was meant to come but he decided that he didn't want to be a part of 'this'?"

"Which?"

Caleb kicked Hanna's foot to encourage her to shut up, his brow furrowed with disappointment, "Hanna!"

"What?" Hanna shrugged her shoulders because she didn't catch on that she was being too invasive.

"Caleb, it's fine". Emily smiled with reassurance.

Ali hesitantly explained the reasoning behind it all, "He doesn't approve of mine and Emily's relationship and how Lily ad Grace was brought into the world.

Hanna expressed herself, "Well that's his loss".

Emily replied to Hanna, "Thanks Han".

"We don't need anyone else, everyone who's important to us is here". Ali nudged Em's foot to encourage her to change the topic.

Emily interjected, "Ezra, will you do the honours?"

"Sure!" He rose from his chair and grabbed the carving knife and started to cut into the turkey. "Wait, everyone raise your glasses".

Everyone did as they were told, Alison and Aria picked up the baby bottles so the girls were included.

"Here's to our first Christmas together…as a family".

"Aww, you're so cute". Aria looked up at her blue-eyed husband.

They all hung onto Ezra's words and repeated "As a family!". They all clinked their glasses together, some of them had champagne, wine or orange juice in the tall wine glasses. As they put the glasses down Pam squeezed a hold of Ali's and Em's nearest hand, to pass on her gratitude for them. No one noticed but Em and Alison knew what she was trying to transmit. Both girls looked at Pam and watched her as she mouthed "I love you" to them both".

*3pm*

"So what's for dessert?"

"Spencer…we have only just finished eating dinner". Toby laughed at Spencer's immediate want for more food.

"Yeah, it's not like you're eating for two?" Aria questioned Spencer's appetite.

Alison broke away from her moment with Pam and Emily, "Are you?

"Definitely not", Toby clarified just to clear things up.

"Not yet". Spencer spoke with some relief as she was just settling into life living with Toby and being a lawyer for her parents' firm.

Pam collected the empty plates and took them into the kitchen, Emily followed her mom. This was the only chance Pam had alone time with Emily, "When are you and Alison going to choose a wedding date?"

"How do you know we haven't already picked one?"

Pam answered back quickly, without thinking, "Because you're my daughter and you would've told me"

"Me and Ali are trying to work out dates. We don't want Aria or Hanna being heavily pregnant and uncomfortable so we are thinking around February" (19th or the 21st)

Pam walked back into the living room as tapped Spencer's shoulder, "So, we have choices of chocolate cake…"

"…chocolate cake!"

"She wasn't talking to you!"

"Pam was talking to all of us, right?"

"Well I was directing this to Spencer because she asked about dessert", Pam admitted by continuing to show the options to Spencer. "Apple pie, traditional Christmas pudding, muffins and cupcakes or ice cream?"

Caleb got up to get Hanna her chocolate cake because she obviously made up her mind. Whilst Spencer darted into the kitchen to salvage ice cream and muffins.

Spencer was the first to return and wedged herself between Aria and Hanna.

Aria commented on Spencer's food selection, "You know Spence, I think you was meant to have one or the other".

Spencer sounded offended by Aria's observation, "Hey…it's Christmas after all".

Pam shot Aria a look to tell her it was alright and there was plenty left. Lily and Grace were on another feed so Pam fetched Emily and Alison their dessert. Aria slapped Ezra on the thigh, "I could do with a bit of everything, you'know cause of the baby?"

Ezra raised his eyebrow's "Yeah, that's why". He also disappeared round the corner and started to tamper with the dessert bowls which left Aria, Hanna, Alison, Emily and Toby watching the TV being flicked through as Ali was trying to find a Christmas film to watch as a group.

As Spencer took her second mouthful, a husky voice cropped up from the background, "Where's mine?"

"You didn't ask?"

"You could've offered", Toby left to grab some apple pie. "…And no, you're not having any", he sarcastically pulled a face at Spencer.

"Ooo, everyone hurry up. I found the Home Alone marathon to watch for the rest of the night". Alison was enthusiastic, this was her favourite movie because it kinda reminded her when her and the girls tried to use the traps when they were targeted by 'A'. Even though it was a horrible time in their life, it brought them all several steps closer.

Lily and Grace were content and were asleep in their swings, Toby trailed in last and sat in the armchair

*8:30pm*

All the couples opened their gifts, although they were hesitant because they didn't know if someone was going to overstep their boundaries. There were two huge pillow-like wrapped lumps which sat in front of the French doors. They were covered in bright pink, princess wrapping paper which clearly indicated they were meant for the twins. Hanna verbally ushered Alison and Emily to open them on Lily's and Grace's behalf.

"You know the twins can't use the beanbag chairs for a couple of years"

Caleb tried to cover his tracks, "Spence, I tried telling her. But Hanna wants what Hanna wants.

"Yeah, but my gift keeps on giving", Hanna cut her eyes at Spencer, still feeling confident in her decision.

Toby suggested, "Because Lily and Grace can't use them, let's do a test run on Aria. She's the smallest and will be able to give us a review".

Aria passed her empty bowl to Spencer and went to the other side of the room and slumped down in the bean bag that ended up moulding to her shape.

"You alright down there?" Pam inquired because Aria looked like she had been swallowed by the inanimate object.

"I'm fine, it's actually quite comfortable!"

"See, I told you it was a good present". Hanna spoke as she slapped both Spencer and Caleb on their forearms.

"Thank you Hanna, I'm sure the girls will be grateful…" Emily expressed her gratitude.

Alison continued, "…in a couple of years time".

*10:30pm*

Home Alone had just finished and the boys including Spencer were feeling 'cheery' (aka nearly passed out). Pam went into the guest bedroom and went to bed, Alison had put Lily and Grace to bed and hadn't returned to the living room so Emily assumed that she had fallen asleep, this left Hanna, Emily and Aria the only alert one's.

Uhhm guys…I'm stuck, can you give me a hand?"

Sure, Em and Hanna stand up.

"You. Sit down"

"No I'll be fi…"

"SIT!, I'm not prepared for you to do strenuous activity…no offense Aria". Hanna sat back down immediately

Emily reached out for both of Aria's hands and got her to tuck her feet under her own.

"None taken"

Emily counted themselves in and lifted Aria from the beanbag which seemed like it didn't want to part ways with Aria.

Emily asked, "Are you off now?"

"I think so, I need that maternity pillow at home and my own warm dressing gown and slippers. I had such a good day here though, thankyou for making it a memorable moment". Aria spoke to both Hanna and Emily. "Oh and make sure you say bye to 'these' for use, yeah?"

"We will". Hanna slurred as she had been hit with her wave of tiredness, so she went to sit on Caleb's lap and nuzzled down in his shoulder to go to sleep.

Aria flicked Ezra's ear, "Babe, you ready?"

Ezra sounded like a grumpy bear with his deep raspy, slurred voice. "Yeah".

Emily collected up their presents they had been given and helped them out to the car, Aria gave Emily a long hug and a warming smile and the small brunette climbed into the car an turned on the ignition while she waited for Ezra. He chose to give Emily a high five, Emily put his choice down to him being intoxicated because it's not like they hadn't hugged before.

Em was now the only one awake and watched the couple drive away from the living rooms' bay window and drew to the curtains, turned off the TV and put away as much crockery as possible to put the dishwasher on.

"That looks one helluva lot better".

She climbed the stairs and peered into the girls' room and put down the handful of pacifiers she had found throughout the day. Alison was asleep in the rocking chair with Lily asleep on her shoulder. Emily spoke softly and planted a kiss on her head to bring Alison around and lifted Lily off of her and swayed to settle her back down.

"What time is it?", Alison was completely disorientated and had her groggy morning voice which Emily found hot.

"10:45pm". Em put down Lily and gave her and Grace a paci. "Let's go to bed, Aria and Ezra just left, Mom is in the guest room and Hanna and Caleb are asleep together on one couch and Spencer took the other so I gave Toby a pillow and blanket cause he's on the floor".

"So you have everyone sorted out then?"

"Yeah, you would've thought I was a parent or something", Ali and Emily continued their conversation whilst turning off the lamp and partially shutting the twins' bedroom door.

The pair slumped onto their bed and spooned, they didn't even change into pj's because they were so drained from the long day.

"Goodnight, I love you"

"I love you more", Alison replied whilst it was dragged through a yawn.


	14. Chapter 13- It's Go Time

13

*January*

*8am*

Fresh cotton sheets embodied a golden blonde, encased by a tanned brunette. Warm brown eyes had been fixated on the masterpiece which slouched over tanned arms, bright blonde strands were woven and trapped in the crevices of Emily's body. Emily had already gotten up, looked after the girls and had a shower. She couldn't help but sneak back into bed to be near her soon-to-be wife, although their friends and Pam always joked how they were already an old-married couple and didn't need a piece of paper to say otherwise but their decision of going through with marriage was a testament to themselves, to express their relationship in the ultimate way and pour their heart out to each other and declare their undying love.

Emily was on her right side with her arm slightly stretched out just to feel the cool skin of the woman laying next to her. Alison had already started to stir when Em got back into bed but now she had finally flashed her eyes open but immediately closed them as she was confronted with the brightness of the room. She batted her eyes several times, each time the blue marbles looking around and finally landed on Em.

"What the fuck?"

"What?"

"Why are you staring at me?

"You're beautiful!?"

"You're creepy". Alison laughed and had a slight scowl emerge over her brow.

Emily brushed the blonde's hair back with her hand and tucked the pieces behind her ears. Her hand trailed from the thick locks and behind the ear and down to her chin as she tilted Ali's chin slightly to pull her face close to hers. In between kisses they exchanged their "Good mornings".

Alison sat up, tied her hair into a high messy bun and parted ways with her girl. Emily called in from the bedroom as she combed through her mane, "When I come back from class what do we have planned?"

"Ugh, I forgot you weren't here _**AGAIN**_ this morning", she spoke as she flushes the toilet and popped her head around the corner whilst she pumped soap into her hand.

"I know", Emily was just as sick of school as Alison was, she couldn't help but feel like she was missing quality time with her family, but both of them knew that this would be the gateway of being financially secure. Since the arrival of the twins, Pam loaned them money to keep up with rent and buy all the required furniture for Lily and Grace. "But we have to pay my mom back sometime, plus we have to afford our wedding AND honeymoon".

Alison smiled at Em in a way to show her gratitude for her and kissed her forehead, "Now go, before you're late", Alison instructed due to her hate for people being late.

"Wait?", Emily remembered her earlier enquiry as she ran down the flights of stairs. She started to put on her converse and grab her keys and folder. "What _are_ we doing today?"

Alison peered over the glass balcony to see a bent over Emily shoving her feet into some shoes. "How about a picnic?"

"Perfect, I'll pick up some things from the grocery store and I'll meet you back here at 1pm?" As she pulled the door to she shouted back into the empty living room, "Love you!"

Alison hurried back into their room and cracked open the window and flung it back to see long, dark her flick into their car and the car window be wound down, she shouted back "Love you too!" and she blew a kiss in Em's direction who proceeded to put her arm out of the window and caught it, whilst she backed out of the drive.

Ali knew that she had some time to spare, thanks to her girl for taking care of Lily and Grace. She went and brewed some coffee and sat around in her pj's for an hour or so until one of the children started crying.

"Right on cue", Alison took her half-drank cup of coffee into the kitchen and tipped the contents into the sink and salvaged some bibs out of the clean laundry. "I'm coming girls", she called up the stairs as she got closer to their room, she continued to talk to them in hope to soothe them because she knew fair well that they weren't going to answer her back.

"Of course, it's you Lily, why am I not surprised", Ali picked her up and looked in the crib next to her to see Grace sleeping soundly. "You're just like your mom, you know what you want and when you want it. Whereas me and your sister don't know exactly what we want until we get it. Hmmph, that makes sense in why we are all a family, Em had always loved me but I was always conflicted and only let her love me and me to love her when I finally got her".

By now she had Lily securely latched on and Ali scrolled through her phone and came across a picture of her and Emily when they were teens. She couldn't help but smile, "And to think _this_ is where it all started…huh?, she continued to speak aloud, like she was making conversation with a 5 month old, it turns out it is pretty one-sided unless you accept coo's, burping and the occasional tiny fart as a reply. Ali put down her phone and stroked wiped away the milky residue from their daughter's cheek, "We always loved each other, I wish it didn't take me so long to accept love. That's why I hope you girls will get to experience what your mommies are every day. But we will always love you, you'll always have family".

As much as Ali hated being apart from her girl and she was utterly convinced that time slowed down until Emily walked through the front door. The blonde juggled the twins to settle them down for a quick half hour nap so as soon as Emily came home they could disappear to the park for a picnic.

She sprawled herself over the couch and stared at an imperfection in the crevice of the walls, her tresses draped over the arm rest and dangled over half way down. Until she heard keys jingle outside and turn the tumbler to unlock the thing keeping the two women separate from each other. She shot up and looked over the back of the sofa and clocked eyes on the brunette who had arms full of groceries.

"Hot damn!"

"What?"

"You? You're _actually_ wearing your glasses. What happened to your contacts?"

Alison hated to admit that her vision was less than average, not even the other girls know she needs glasses so she felt obligated to wear contacts at all times or go about her day with blurry images. Emily stared at the blonde who had her bold black frames on and her hair down, parted in the middle and tucked behind her ear and smoothed down her back. The brunette was a sucker for 'dorky Ali' because that's the side only she knew existed plus she found it pretty hot when Ali peered over the top of her glasses when she tried to get a better view of something, even though that was defeating the purpose.

"We only needed some fruit, sandwiches and drinks for this picnic. It looks like you brought the whole shop with you".

Emily kicked the door shut with her foot and used her other foot to scrape off her shoes and kick them in the corner with the mountain of other odd pairs of shoes that have been lost from the door to 3 steps to the right. Ali shifted her glasses to on top of her head which scoped some of her back aswell.

"Yeah I got carried away because I bumped into Lauren".

"Lauren?"

"You know Lauren, you know my first year dorm buddy before she transferred", she continued into the house and put down the bags of shopping on the counter and started to unpack and fill the basket for the picnic.

Ali was in tow and started putting away the extra food Em had gotten and then kissed her as she couldn't refrain any longer because she hadn't seen her for 4 hours. "How is she?"

"She's really good, she is doing some charity work in Uganda to help with health care. She asked whether I was up for a change of scenery but then I showed her a picture of the girls and you. I didn't have to explain any further, she understood that I needed to be here…with my family".

Ali hopped onto the kitchen counter, "I'd hate to be holding you back".

"It took me so long to get here with you Ali, I'm not going anywhere. I'm exactly where I need to be". Emily tapped Ali's knee to jolt her to get off the work surface so they could leave for their first picnic with Lily and Grace. "This is a bad habit, stop sitting your ass on my countertop".

"What do you mean _**MY**_ countertop?"

"Who's the one who cooks?

"You!"

"Who's the one who cleans them?"

Alison rolled her eyes and scooted herself off the side, "You!"

"I'm glad that's settled. Come on, we need to go". Emily grabbed Ali's hand but the tugged it away in a playful manner to show her annoyance that Em was right.

"I can't believe we are having a picnic in January", Emily laughed as the bit down on a baby cherry tomato. "People are going to think we are crazy!"

"Let them, it's a nice day, even though we are all bundled up in layers and blankets this feels like our last date before we got engaged. Do you remember?"

How could I forget, you surprised me in the woods by the kissing rock.

"I did more than surprise you Em". Alison slightly raised her eyebrow and the corner of her mouth upturned as she watched Emily turn bright red. "Don't be embarrassed?!"

"I'm not embarrassed, I'm trying not to get too hot". Emily passed the bag of sandwiches to her and continued to pat Grace's back.

"So, our wedding, are we sticking to February?"

Emily outstretched her long arms and wiggled her fingers to beckon Ali to move closer so they could huddle together.

Ali's speech was a little muffled because she had her head resting on Em's bony shoulder, "For the wedding I know we aren't being traditional, we are going to have it on a beach and no bridal party because each of the girls have their special role. It's about time we asked them before it's too late".

"One thing, could we change the date. I know we was thinking at the earliest the 19th but I think the 14th is perfect, it would be a day known for love so what a better way to celebrate by getting hitched?"

"I love it, now we definitely need to see the girls because we have just over a month to do all this", Alison started dialling for all the girls to arrange an evening to go out for a meal and discuss the wedding and what they want from each of them.

*3 days later*

"…And why did you need us all together?", Hanna shovelled sweet and sour chicken, along with noodles into her mouth. She continued to make the excuse that she was eating for two, even though Spencer readily corrected her saying that you don't need to eat for two, just enjoy the food and take in all the required nutrients.

"We picked a date for the wedding, the 14th of February, it will be at a beach, obviously _we_ aren't having a traditional wedding".

"Valentine's day?", Aria asked.

"Yeah, so we aren't going to have a bridal party because you all mean too much to us".

"Aria, will you be our officiator? You can get your license online".

"Spence, will you walk me down the aisle?"

"Hanna banana will you be our maid of honour and give us our rings when we need to exchange them?"

After the girls listened to what the couple had said and didn't think for any longer than three seconds they looked at each other and replied in unison, "Yes!"

Aria's reply ended abruptly, a hint of pain pierced her words. Tremors travelled across her lips, her nose scrunched and she winced as her eyes slammed shut in pain.

Alison was the one to notice Aria first as they sat opposite each other. "Aria? You okay?"

"Not to alarm you guys but I think the baby is coming?"

Oh my God!"

"Hanna chill, you'll make her worse"

"It's go time"

Spencer pulled out her phone from her back pocket and dialled for Ezra to tell him to meet them at the hospital.

Emily and Alison helped Aria up and then Ali left to bring Spencer's car out the front as Spencer was the best at calming people down, so Ali took the chauffeur role. Hanna slapped down more cash than she needed to on the table to cover their meal as she didn't have time to count it out.

Emily held most of Aria's weight, which wasn't a lot because she was so small. As she guided her out she heard Spencer trying to comfort Aria, "Just try and focus on your breathing, we're here for you, you aren't going to be alone".

Hanna was behind the 3 girls, somewhere with all the bags hanging off her shoulders but obviously her Gucci was wedged between her crevice of the elbow. She tried to rush out to not hold them back but she was 4 months pregnant so she trod lightly.

Ali beeped when she was outside, Spencer opened the car door whilst Emily aided Aria in climbing into the SUV. Hanna sat in the passenger seat and plopped all their purses on her lap, she continued to take out her phone and text Caleb to say that they were going to the hospital but not for her but for Aria. Ali pulled off straight away because they were 25 minutes from the hospital, the girls continued to belt up and Spencer carried on making calls to Ella and Byron Montgomery and to Toby so he knew where they were.

"I'm a month early, this isn't okay"

Aria, you and the baby will be fine. 36 weeks is just a week short of being considered 'full term', plus there is lots that they can do to help them along and to make sure that they are okay".

Right now you need to focus on you, if you get stressed you will put the baby under more stress which can cause more complications".

"I know I'm just freaking out, I need Ezra".

Spencer assured Aria, "He's meeting us there and your parents"

"Thanks Spence", Aria spoke in a laboured tone and breathed through her contractions that were becoming more regular.

Hanna seemed to have zoned out because she knew that by seeing this experience she will become more fearful of her birth. She sat in the car with her head laid against the glass staring at all the lights of the other vehicles coming in the opposite direction.

I guess we shouldn't have sprung such big news on you, huh?"

It wasn't you guys, I have been getting what we thought was Braxton hicks for a few days, clearly it was the start of this", Aria tried to laugh it off but still winced when she was hit in the gut with pain.

Is it still going to be a yes?"

Hanna, Spencer and Aria replied, "Of course it is"

Hanna explained, "We wouldn't miss it for the world".

"I'll apply for the license ASAP", Aria smiled at Emily and made eye contact with Alison in the interior mirror.

Spencer came up with something soppy and intelligent just as they arrived at the hospital, she was the first to get out and book Aria in. She couldn't help but see the scruffy brunette-haired man sitting with his head in his hands and huge bags of clothes and a fawn bag pooled at his feet. "Ezra?"

"Spencer, where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, a little upset cause you weren't there. I told her you're here, they said at the reception she is going straight up to the delivery suite. Emily and Alison are helping her in, Hanna is in tow with her slight waddle".

She only said that to help him lighten up, which seemed to have worked because he couldn't help but let out a slight laugh as he could imagine the 'shit-show' that was about to enter the building.

"God! I haven't called her parent's", he started to search the bags next to him to find his phone.

"Calm down, I called them after I called you. They should be here in a couple of hours cause they are out of town".

*Heavy breathing and winces of pain*

"And, she's here. See I told you she's ' _fine'_ ", she wasn't sure whether she should have used that word.

Alison was wheeling Aria in and booked with the reception who pointed them to the elevator, Ezra dashed over to make sure his wife was relatively 'okay', by stroking her hand and transitioned into loosely holding some of her fingers whilst keeping up with Alison who was practically jogging her way to the lift. The group of 6 split up into 3 per elevator and regrouped on the 3rd floor.

"Aria Montgomery"

*About 35 minutes into labour*

"Contractions are about 4 minutes apart", Spencer had been timing them on her phone on the journey to the hospital.

The midwife ticked her off the list and took over the handling of the wheelchair and took her into bay 4 and Ezra followed.

"Sorry, but you lot need to stay here for now".

Emily nodded and the rest of the girls went to the café for hot chocolates because it still got pretty cold at night.

Hanna, Emily and Alison sat at a table for four whilst Spencer stood in the queue for drinks and 2 muffins.

"I can't help but feel like we shouldn't have sprung that news on her".

Emily rubbed Ali's back, it's not our fault Ali.

Yeah Alison, don't beat yourself up about it. Aria just said that she was having early signs anyway". Hanna tried her best to console Alison but Emily was always the best person for that job.

Let's be more positive then", Spencer placed down the tray that had 4 luxury hot chocolates finished with cream and marshmallows. "Do we think she's having a boy or a girl?"

"Boy"

"Boy"

"Girl"

"Boy"

Emily, Alison, Hanna then Spencer gave their thoughts (in that order).

"So we're thinking a boy and Hanna's the anomaly?

"I'm not the anomaly, you know who I am…duh"

Emily corrected Hanna, "Han, that's anonymous!". Alison stirred in her sugar sachet

Spencer used her knowledge to explain Hanna's confusion, "Anomaly is when you're the odd one out".

"Ohh", Hanna sipped her hot chocolate but instantly realised it was too hot because she burnt her top lip. "Damn it!"

"It has only just been made, of course it's scolding", Ali said as she passed Hanna a napkin, "For your cream stache".

Spencer and Emily laughed at Hanna's new addition.

Emily glanced down as her phone lit up with a text from Ezra it read, ' _Aria's progressing quickly, she's 8cm dilated. The midwife thinks the baby will be here within the hour'_.

"Guys, the midwife thinks that the baby will be here in the hour, so we might as well stay here rather than go home". Emily relayed the conversation to the other 3 girls.

Hanna's eyes lit up, you could practically see the dollar's in her blue eyes, "Ooo, that means we can go shopping?"

"Yes Hanna but I suggest you wait till you know the sex of the baby".

"Guys, you need to believe me. Ar is having a girl…I said what I said!"

Before anyone could answer Hanna took her hot chocolate to-go and made a B-line for the gift shop.

Spencer's word chased after her mouthful of mostly cream and 1 or 2 marshmallows, "Poor Caleb, Hanna's using his credit card"

Emily and Alison scoffed but Em interjected and gave a stern look at Alison, "Don't even think about it".

"Aww", Alison continued to place the plastic cap on the cardboard cup and drank her sweet beverage.

(2hrs later)

Hanna had already returned to the table with her bags of pink 'things' and an "It's a girl" balloon. The bags seemed to have overtaken the floor space as Spencer kept accidentally getting her nimble ankles caught in the handles.

Alison whined as she started to miss her girls, "Oh my God, this baby is holding out"

"Or trying to make a dramatic entrance", Hanna put forward the idea as she flipped a short blonde layer out of her face.

Emily mumbled whilst she was texting with the Montgomery's, keeping them up to date, "Patience is a virtue

Hanna nudged Em's foot under the table, "Alright Pam?"

"Heyy?" Emily gave Hanna a darted look, "Aria's parents' ETA is 15 minutes". Alison rubbed Em's shoulder blade to console her from Hanna's critique.

*Spencer's phone lit up*

"Guys! The baby's here".

Hanna practically leaped out of her chair which made it fly back into the people behind her, she grimaced as she apologised, "I'm an auntie again for the 3rd time, oh and between you and me it's my 3rd niece". Hanna scooped up her bags and made a run for it to the elevator.

"You two do know how funny this is to watch right?", Alison had a little giggle hinting at her sentence.

The three girls walked in a line but Emily held Alison's hand whilst Spencer looped her arm with Ali's. They couldn't help but laugh as a 4-month pregnant Hanna tried to accommodate her ever-growing baby bump with 3 bags of clothes, accessories and food, along with a balloon.

"Girls?", a male voice called from behind them. In synchrony the two brunettes and the blonde in the middle spun around to see Byron and Ella turn up with balloons and a video camera.

Spencer spoke in a quiet volume so only the girls could hear, "Well, it looks like we are about to be in a home movie"

Alison started to re-twirl her loose curls that had started to fall from a day full of activity, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful", Emily smiled as she gripped her hand a little tighter.

"Urgh", she turned to Spencer. "Honestly?"

"Perfect", Spencer brushed down the back of Ali's hair to smooth the fly-aways.

The girls waited for the Montgomery's to make their way towards them.

Ella noticed that there was someone missing, "Where's Hanna?"

"Oh, she practically sprinted to the room with bags of pink", Spencer cleared up any confusion and they continued to the lift.

Byron spoke up next, "She does know that they don't know the gender?"

"Oh yeah, we tried to tell her but she is set in her own ways. Plus, I'm not going to be the one to upset her when she is hormonal". Alison said as she pushed the button to call down the elevator that Hanna had just used.

They went as a group to Aria's and Ezra's room.

The midwife left Aria's room and said that they could all go in. Hanna hadn't been allowed in yet so she was waiting outside the door looking flustered and annoyed that she 'power-walked' to the room, it turned out that Hanna wasn't happy with any physical activity.

The party of 6 pushed their way into the room so they could be the first one to lay eyes on the newborn, it was chaos but they eventually stood and sat around the room in anticipation.

Ella and Byron were the first to approach Aria and the baby, both kissed Aria on the temple whilst they glanced at their first-born's offspring. Byron gave Ezra a firm handshake with a sense of endearment while Ella went in for a hug to congratulate him.

The girls stayed their distance to give them their moment and waited to hear from them the name of the baby.

"First off thank-you for staying and getting Aria here safely…"

"…and relatively calm".

"Is no-one else coming 'cause if so we should wait before we tell you her name".

Alison couldn't help it, "Shit!"

"Ha, I told you they were having a girl". Hanna lifted up her bags and wiggled them as they were over-flowing with pink tissue paper.

Ar, you ruined your own surprise to them".

My head is all over the place".

Okay so we know she is a 'she', so me, Spencer and Ali were wrong. Congrats Han".

"Thank-you", Hanna responded as she kept her feet still but turned back and forth like she was stretching out after she accomplished a race.

Ella enquired about the name of their grand-daughter.

"We", Aria looked up to Ezra as he held her hand because she started to choke up as the realisation hit her that she was a mom to a small but perfectly healthy little girl.

"We have decided to keep Aria's middle name for the baby, as a nod to you, Ella and Byron. This is Alessia Marie Fitz".

Aria started to swing her arms because their daughter was starting to get fussy.

"Alessia, it looks like you are going to be a writer, actress or a director. Both your parents are creative". Spencer was cut off by Hanna.

"She's going to be doubly talented".

"I wouldn't have put it like that Han". Alison tapped Hanna's shoulder to encourage her to be quiet.

Byron was the first to hold Alessia and she was passed around like pass the parcel to everyone because they were about to be part of her life forever.

It was Emily's turn and she unexpectedly turned to mush, as she melted there and then. It reminded her of when Alison gave birth to their daughters. Em couldn't speak because her words wouldn't articulate but Alison knew exactly what she wanted to project.

"Hold on to these moments. Even though your days may merge into one and you will feel like zombies every day. It'll be worth it, the next thing you'll know is that they will be giving you cheeky smiles and become their own little personality".

Ella went over and gave Emily a hug after Em passed Alessia to Alison. Ella and Byron had never been that close to the girls as compared to the other parents but they were always there to offer a supporting hand.

"Ezra, Aria. We're gonna go, my mom is looking after the twins and she is starting to struggle with them now they are trying to make their slow getaway's.

"Do you need a ride?"

Alison thanked Ella, "No thanks, we're going to book a taxi".

"Oh, how are the girls, by the way?"

"They are really good, I swear Grace is going into the terrible two's way too early. If we don't hold her, she isn't happy".

"Uhhm, Aria was like that".

"Dad!"

"Even I know that", Ezra piped up but tried to avoid eye contact with his in-laws.

Ali and Em left the room after they said their goodbye's and waited for their taxi.

*In the taxi*

Emily's POV

The taxi ride seemed to go on forever, our driver wasn't very chatty…more like grumpy. He only asked where we was going and if we was paying by card or cash.

Alison tried to take my mind off of the torturous journey home. Then I could feel hands, searching my thighs. I didn't think anything of it because I'm used to getting felt up by Ali when we were alone. But then I couldn't help but feel a twinge in my stomach as Ali's fingers were wandering closer to my centre. Even though I had jeans on, I couldn't help but feel exposed. I shot Alison a look, I didn't need to say anything, she knew that look from a mile away.

To my dismay she didn't stop but it dawned on me that she was finally getting her own back when I accidentally locked her up in the cuffs. _'Damn it'_ , I thought as I knew there was nowhere I could run to or put it off. Alison's eye's locked with mine, she wore mischievous _really_ well, it had become my favourite thing about her. We always joked how she is the devil and I'm an angel but we compliment each other easily.

I was brought back to reality as Ali reached the point where I couldn't hide my fluster, my composure was loosening up and I couldn't believe I hadn't let out a slight moan already. I felt like I was praying she would just kiss me already. Ali pushed my hair to the opposite side and whispered into my ear, "I know you want to kiss me?!"

I hadn't heard those words in forever but the feeling it gave me was so familiar, I gripped her wrist as it was laying in my crotch. I whisper-shouted, "Careful, don't start something you can't finish?"

She replied back in a calm tone, "Oh honey, I've been trying to finish it for a while. Ever since you made me walk into the station with Toby in black fluffy handcuffs".

That is when I knew she was about to dominate me tonight, I mean we couldn't get too flustered because we have to greet my mom and thank her for looking after Lily and Grace and putting them to bed.

We'd pulled up outside our driveway that was lit with little lights lining the pathway, Ali pulled her wrist out of my grasp and playfully beckoned me to the house. I leaned over and gave the taxi driver is fare and followed my Rapunzel-like girl into the house.


	15. Chapter 14- Tutu's and Tequila

14

*February 10th*

Spencer, Aria and Hanna organised Emison's bachelorette party to start at 8pm, they already gave Pam their plan so she could take Lily and Grace so Em and Ali are able to stay out late without having a responsibility when they get home. The couple haven't got an idea of what is going on, they were just given a letter through the door telling them to meet them at the 'Lost Wood's Resort' and to look ' _pretty_ '.

Emily was the one to pull the letter out of the front door, "Are we really going to trust them?"

"Em, what's the worst they can do?"

"I dunno, maybe lose us, 4 days before our wedding day".

"Spencer wouldn't let that happen to us. Hanna, maybe?", Alison laughed as she reached for the letter out of Em's hands.

Alison flipped over the letter and ripped the time and location off and put it in her purse. Ali put both her hands on Em's shoulder's and walked her to the bedroom.

Alison leaned round on Emily's right shoulder and said, "Don't get any idea's"

Emily felt defeated as her heart sank, "Uhh, why?"

"We have to get ready", Ali moved her hands away and departed from the bedroom and retreated to the bathroom where she spilled her makeup bag and plugged in her curlers because she hated her half-hearted natural waves. Whereas Emily tied her hair in a high ponytail but pulled the front pieces of her dark-brown hair to frame her face, the look looked effortless but it suited her perfectly.

Ali's POV

After 45 minutes of hogging the bathroom I finished my look by glossing over my lips with a light rose lipstick to compliment the neutral eye-look. I started to unwrap curls because they had cooled down and I flung them behind my back and did a side parting.

I unlatched the bathroom door ready to reveal my transformation of being in sweats under an hour ago to wearing a 'pleather' skirt, tights and a white and black mesh top. I felt like a teen again rather than a mom to twins.

Hands on my hips I felt sassy, strutting my new look to Emily. "What'd you think?"

I think you have just come out of a time capsule and have gone back 9 years. But, to cut a long story short, you look beautiful."

Em only had her pants on. Since we have moved in together I picked up on her small habits, she gets dressed from the bottom up. So her socks are first and her bra is last, you don't hear my complaining because it means that I get a daily dose of eyeing her up. After having a little day dream about our antics for our wedding night, I was snapped out of it. The brunette came bounding over the king-size bed and smacked a kiss on my lips. I pulled away in astonishment, tainted with annoyance.

"What the fuck! My makeup?", I huffed back into the ensuite to get the same tube of lipstick and re-applied, this time warding off a clearly horny Emily. My voice was distorted as I ran the lipstick wand over my bottom lip, "You need to wait till tonight for your prize".

Back from the restroom, Em was sat at the bottom of the bed and held her hand out. "What?"

"Help me up?"

I reached out for her touch and our fingers linked together but then my arm was yanked and she pulled me on top of her, straddling her lap as my skirt laid neatly across our legs. In a playful tone I asked her, "What do you want now?"

She didn't answer me, she just moved her hands to flick up the skirt and grabbed my ass and slapped it. She kissed my neck and I could feel her warmth as she breathed on the welt of my neck, I'd already had given her a mouthful when she ruined my lipstick. "I will get you back for this". I stepped off her and turned around to head downstairs whilst continuing the conversation, "You ready".

"I'm coming down, just putting on peplum white top".

* **End of POV** *

Emily finished her look off with black patent heels with worked wonders with her long, slender legs that seemed to go on for forever. Her leather pants hugged her thighs perfectly, clinging to her body but still allowing her blood to flow. The bright white top acted as the perfect contrast, her hair was sleek and the baby hairs cascaded down the sides of her face. Whereas Alison wore a monochrome inspired outfit and her freshly painted lips complimented the overall look. The last item she had put on were metallic inspired 4 inch heels that allowed the light to bounce off from every angle.

Emily grabbed the car keys and the couple exited the house and drove towards the outskirts of Rosewood the 'Lost Woods'.

Everyone except Hanna had been drinking for the past 1 hour. Emily and Alison were taken aback when they saw fairy lights hanging from the ceilings and across the archway into the garden of the resort. In the middle there was a fiery fire pit, accompanied by 5 chairs, skewers and a big bag of jumbo marshmallows. Spencer came back and rejoined the group with some Graham crackers and chocolate sauce.

"Now we have everything for 'smore's, who's joining me?".

"We are!"

Several voices answered her back but they weren't light, airy feminine voices but heavy and deep one's that echoed around the girls. Clearly everyone but Emily and Alison was in on what was going on. Toby, Ezra and Caleb emerged from the shadows with light pink tutu's. Toby held a child's fairy wand whilst Ezra and Caleb carried sashes and tequila.

"Wow!"

"Stop it", Caleb waggled his finger at Alison.

"What did they promise you to make you do this?"

"Nothing, we did this because we care about you", Ezra gave Alison her sash and started pouring out tequila.

"Okay, now give me the real reason?", Alison did her signature raised eyebrow and targeted Toby because she knew him well enough that he was the most likely to cave.

"Well I don't know about you two but I was promised se…"

*coughs*…they don't need the gory details babe", Spencer cut him short as heat rushed to her cheeks.

Caleb continued to lay the other sash over Emily it read, 'Wife 1/2' and Alison's said…

"Wife 2/2? It sounds like we are being sold as a pair". She laughed but was grateful for the smaller details they had all gone to.

Ezra questioned the girls, "So, where's your tutu's?"

"No one said we were going to look ridiculous and wear a tutu", Hanna laughed at Ezra's expectation.

Spencer counted them in, "That being said, 1,2,3…

Ballet music started to play, it was swan lake. All the boys broke out into a dance number, clearly it was part of their role in the bachelorette party.

The girls started a conversation only they could hear. Alison spoke with awe, "I never knew they could be so graceful?"

"It's amazing what they can do when you promise them a round of 'physical activity'". Aria raised her eyebrow and nudged Spencer.

Spence gasped, "You promised 'it' too?"

"Damn right, not only is he benefitting I am too. My hormones have my sex drive through the roof".

"I remember those days", Emily spoke in a reminiscent tone and looked at Alison because she knew Ali's sexual tension wasn't subsiding.

Caleb cleared his throat to gain the girls' attention, "Are you paying attention?"

"Actually no, we're all going to 'The Radley'. Mom is putting the drinks and accommodation on the house, she doesn't know that yet but she will soon enough".

The group moved in the direction of their parked cars and split up accordingly as they planned to meet in the foyer of the hotel.

*At Radley*

 **Emily's POV**

Ali and I walked into the foyer, arm in arm into the Radley behind the entourage we accumulated. Both myself and Ali have never been the pink and frilly kind of girls, though she is much more so than I am, yet we were greeted by wave of fluff, glitter and pink which covered the bar and the walls. It was a significant change to the usual, sophisticated warmth the Radley gave you as you walked in.

Ali squeezed the top of my arm to grab my attention, as I looked to her, her eyes darted down to show me what we were walking on.

I broke the moment of silence, "A pink 'red' carpet? Han, seriously?"

Hanna spun around, releasing the grip on Caleb's hand, "What? I thought it was perfect", she shrugged but still had a cheeky smile that always meant she was up to no good. It had been her dead give-away ever since we were teens.

The blonde next to me soon piped up, "Yeah, for you. We're not exactly the 'girly' kind of girls". She continued to flounce towards the bar, opened a tab and started to order the drinks.

Spencer who was opposite me, noticed the tray of alcohol that got nearer to them, "Shots?"

In complete shock of her "Alison, already?"

"Hell yeah! This is our one and only bachelorette party. We might as well kick it off the same way we intend to end it".

"Sorry, Han. Did you want an orange juice?", I enquired because by her face she looked like she was feeling left out.

"Please…thanks Em".

* **End of POV** *

"It's alright Han, I need to stay sober too". Aria's voice became sterner with an indication of sarcasm lingering onto her words. " _Someone_ has to be a responsible adult when we get back home". Aria gestured her head to Ezra who was already finished with his first shot.

"Woah, are you not going to wait for us?", Toby insisted as he picked up one for himself and Caleb but then passed a third from off the tray to his girlfriend.

Emily returned with a jug of orange juice and a 'shit-load' of ice-cubes, 'cause since Hanna has gotten pregnant she had the unusual craving of wanting ice.

Spencer, Toby and Caleb all took a shot whilst the rest of the group chanted "shot, shot, shot!". They had successfully earned a look of disappointment from the mature(r) group of adults from across the room. As this was Ali's and Em's night to enjoy with those they are closest to, Ali shouted from the bar stool she was perched on and swivelled around.

"What? Did you want a picture?"

This was the type of behaviour that made everyone feel like they were in the presence of the old school, notorious, queen bee Ali. D. It gave the girls (in particular) that shiver of fear, that they knew they had pushed her close to her breaking point. Alison doesn't take kindly getting unwanted attention as she had been targeted and questioned for being with Emily on multiple occasions.

"Ali, leave it?". Em's voice was light and airy, almost a whisper but the entourage could still hear what she said. She didn't want their night to be ruined and felt obligated to cut Ali's lecture short. Emily was met with annoyed, deflated blue eyes. They spoke, "but why?". Alison's usual way of fixing uncalled for behaviour is to 'kick off', to show others who is dominant and who will control the situation.

Hanna hopped of her stool and took a swig of her drink, "You're lucky her fiancée… _yes_ I said _**fiancée…"**_ Hanna felt the need to emphasise her words to show her annoyance of the situation they were in. "…is here, else she would've teared you a new one".

By now Caleb, Toby, Spencer, Ezra, Aria, Alison and Emily were watching on as their bombshell of a friend was letting rip. They knew better not to get in the way of her hormones. The older women on the other side of the room, quietened themselves down and stayed drinking the last of their mimosa's and looked as if they were gathering their things to leave.

"Sorry Hanna", Alison felt some concern

"Why?"

"Did I just drive out some customers for your mom?"

"Nah, she'll be glad that she won't have custom from people like _that_ ", Hanna had no shame in directly waving her hand as the group of 10 walked out of the building.

*1hr later*

A bartender came to their table that was littered with empty cups, "1, 9, 17, 25, 31…are you lot gonna reign yourselves in?"

In a slurred voice, "Are you gonna get us another round?" Emily was hanging off of Alison's neck and kept placing kisses down all over the exposed milky flesh.

Even though Spencer was tipsy she remained the voice of reason, "It's their bachelorette party, we'll retire to our rooms after one last round".

The bartender did a slight sigh and went behind the bar to ditch the dirty cups and made a fresh batch for his _unique_ group of people.

Upon his arrival Alison climbed onto their table, heels and her high alcohol-intoxication levels started to dance to the music that was pumping out of the Bluetooth speaker that Aria pulled out of her purse, 20 minutes prior.

"I think that speaker was your worst decision yet", Ezra sloppily tilted his head whilst watching Alison's attempt at making it on the surface, safely.

"No, you don't get to speak or have an opinion after you have had 8 shots". Aria pushed her hand to his mouth to make him shut up.

"Alison be carefu…". Emily's arms were yanked by a familiar grasp and before she knew it she was on the table being 'man'handeled by the blonde.

"Ohmygod, be careful", Spencer had her head resting in her hands as she couldn't bear to see he show that was happening in front of her. The boys simply watched on but Toby couldn't help but taunt Spencer as he was inaudibly whispering into her neck whilst she cringed.

The boys chorused "Oooo!" as she watched Ali get a little too handsy for public viewing.

OKAY! We cannot finish these drinks down here, we need to go…NOW". Aria grabbed the blonde along with their purses, pulled out the key card for their shared room with the other girls. Hanna took Emily who practically fell off the table without the support of Alison. She passed off her purse to Caleb and grabbed Em's bag, then continued to follow in line of Aria and Alison.

Toby and the other two boys walked in tow of the girls and parted ways into their separate rooms. Spencer, Aria and Hanna were completely envious of the good night's sleep the boys were guaranteed to have, instead they were about to babysit the groups' first couple to have children.

Spencer was the one to fiddle with the card to swipe her way into the room, she had 2 attempts and on the third the little green light, relieved her from her chore so they piled in and Hanna ditched Emily on one side of the queen-sized bed and Aria let go of Alison. Spencer pulled off their shoes, Aria held the right and Hanna held the left corner of the comforter and they pulled it up around the pair's necks.

The three girls crashed on the pull-out bed located in the opposite room, Hanna finally kicked off her beloved shoes and was the first to curl up. Spencer and Aria spent a good 30 minutes just talking because they hadn't had the opportunity over the past couple of months.

"Damn, it's 3:16am".

Aria replied to Spence's comment, "Clearly it's the perfect time to join the world in actually going to bed".

Aria assumed her space in between Hanna and Spencer, only because of her size. Her eyes became heavy and she mumbled to Spencer, "Night, 831".

Spencer sleepily laughed as she turned her back to the room Ali and Em was in and replied "831".


	16. Chapter 15- Busted!

15

Ali's POV

It's become natural for me to reach out for Em when I start to stir in the morning. I searched the clean cotton surface we were laying on, which I can't remember getting into. After having no luck in finding smooth, cinnamon-like flesh, I forced my eyes to focus. I saw nothing put a pushed back duvet cover which exposed a slept-in welt in the sheets. Emily was nowhere near the bed we had shared but I could hear the gentle drops of water that careered out of the restroom's gap under the door.

Realising that she wasn't coming out of the bathroom anytime soon, I made the decision that I would have to go to her. My mind is still a little fluffy, so I'm guessing the alcohol is still in my system somewhere, though I'm not that disorientated because I knew what I want and I want Emily…now. She still hasn't gotten what she deserved from when she cuffed me and accidentally locked me in them.

I kicked off the covers that were trapping my feet and set myself free, I sat at the edge of the side of the bed and put my feet in the hotel's complimentary slippers that the girls must have put out for us as they left the room for breakfast, as by now it was 9:30am and they were the 'relatively' sober one's who were still worried about whether they were getting a continental breakfast…or should I say, Hanna was the one who was worried whether she was going to get _**ANY**_ food.

I still felt groggy and shuffled my feet across the floor, out of the bedroom, through the 'living-room' and came to a stop outside of the restroom.

"Em?"

"Ali?"

"I'm coming in!"

" _Why_ are you telling me, you usually just burst in anyw…".

My dramatic entrance made Emily stop mid-thought.

The voice behind me carried on, "…see?". Emily continued to run her hands full of conditioner through her hair and watched the blonde as she slammed the door open and dropped last-night's clothes to the floor.

"I'm joining you". I smiled and pulled back the sliding shower, stepped my feet into the pooled, cooler water and shimmied myself next to Emily, practically moving her out of the way so I could get warm.

I could feel the water coming at me at a fast pace, each droplet gave me a shivered sensation down my spine…but not as good as the one's _she_ gave me regularly. After my body was fully saturated with the transparent liquid, I turned to face Em as she was just stood staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing!?"

"You really need to stop with all this staring. First it's when I'm asleep and now it's even when I'm awake". I spoke with slight sarcasm and ducked my head under water to drench my tresses. I flicked my hair in her direction, so the water could land on her naked body that looked even more beautiful because the water complimented the light as it bounced off her toned stomach muscles.

I felt caught up in the moment, the urge was too strong so I pushed Em's shoulder and made her back meet with the cold tiles. She made a little whine and tried to arch her back to make as little contact with the tiles as possible. But I knew if I was going to get my way with her I would have to make her comfortable, so I reached up and moved the shower head to aim down her back so she could lay flush with the tiles. She started to talk but I drowned it out and focused my attention on her neck. My body was already pushing against her's, my boobs pressed against her nipples that were getting harder the more aroused she got. First the kisses on her neck were light, imagine tiny fairies fluttering across your neck that was pulsing with passion and excitement. Then I nipped at her skin, just below her ear that was tender as it was the smoothest part of her body, I'd thought I'd hurt her, I paused for a second but she seemed too wrapped up in the moment, her eyes were closed to, like she was lost in her mind and had some of her teeth exposed as she bit down on her lip, I was worried she was going to puncture it.

It turns out I was also caught up in passion, the fire coursed through my body, igniting in my stomach, longing to make Emily scream for me. My blue eyes were adjusting the darkness as my eyes were closed for a good few minutes, finally I opened to see a wet small patch with rouged skin underneath it…

"Oops?"

"What do you mean oops?"

" _Well_ , good job it's still cold out. You might want to borrow a scarf or two". I grimaced as I admitted my accidental mark I'd left on her body, it was like I was reclaiming my prize.

Again, you need better control of yourself Ali". I shut her up so she wouldn't ruin the moment, I smacked a kiss on her lips…it was impulsive but I liked to keep her on her toes. It also turned out to be a sloppier kiss than I anticipated, but I don't think she minded because I was greeted by her tongue sweeping into my mouth as she tried to establish dominance. I fought back, she needed to know that this was my payback. Spending those minutes exchanging light moans, we came up for some air and by this point it was much needed.

I crouched down, practically squatting and parted her legs and lifted one of them onto my shoulder. My eyes didn't part from hers, once again I felt like a tourist roaming in Emily's chocolate eyes that seemed to engulf me, whenever I spent a minute too long peering into them. I placed my tongue on her center she was wet and I could practically feel her throbbing. Each tongue stroke along her sex she moaned a little louder, she squirmed each time I made contact with her.

By now I had to get feel her, I pushed one, two fingers into her, moving them in a come hither motion.

"Ali!"

She grabbed my hair and pulled my head back to re-engage eye contact, I knew what she was trying to do but I wasn't willing to let her have control over the situation. I used my opposite hand and pulled hers out of my hair and I held hers against her sides.

"How do you like it, being out of control?"

She didn't respond to me, she just huffed and writhed in lust. I could feel her pulsating and squeezing her pussy on my fingers. I knew this all too well, she was close to cumming.

"Al, if you don't stop I'm going to cum".

Upon her admission I pulled out my fingers, sat back on my heels and gave her a mischievous smile.

"That's my cue to leave".

"Woah, no it's not. You need to finish what you started".

Before I knew it, she had grabbed my head and had my nose at the same level as her clit, I resumed my act and continued to eat her out. Now I realised that I won't need to eat breakfast, but brunch isn't out of the picture. Emily started to buck her hips and grinded herself on my face, I couldn't move anywhere else as she still had her hand firmly tangled in my hair.

She started to moan louder and louder but then silence fell around us, Emily's body trembled with excitement, I could all but see sparks dancing across her skin. Goosebumps started to form on her stomach and at the tops of her thighs, she had broken out in a cold sweat, again a high-pitched scream ran away from her mouth, Em's lips were pursed, I could see her climax at the brimming point. By now I had my fingers plunging in and out of her, my tongue was frantically exploring her centre…

*End of POV*

*Door handle rattles*

A flash of blonde whipped round the door and made a B-line for the toilet. The lid smacked the back of the base, exclaiming a loud but hollow noise that jolted both Ali and Em from their sexual rendezvous. Seconds later, following the entrance of Hanna there was minutes of 'puking' sounds happening. Ali grabbed the towels off the radiator and gave one to Emily as she desperately wrapped one around herself, just to see two startled silhouettes who said nothing.

Hanna proceeded to flush the toilet and spoke aloud to no one in particular, "Fucking morning sickness…I was enjoying those croissants". She peeled her body off the floor and from the toilet she was hugging seconds before, she first turned to the sink to wash herhands but caught a glimpse of the embarrassed brunette and a shorter blonde, who looked flustered and 'literally' wet.

"OHMYGOD…did I just?" The hot water was pouring out of the chrome tap, lathered soup dripped off her nails and into the racing water circling the drain.

"Yes, you did Hanna, we wish you didn't. Believe me". Alison followed the same route out of the shower as she had taken almost 45 minutes beforehand, her right foot making ways into the thick rug just outside the shower door.

Emily didn't say anything, everyone could read her facial expression and by how red her cheeks were, she was completely embarrassed as she could only imagine the noise the girls heard from her moments ago.

Aria broke her silence, "What a waste of water?!"

Forget the water, MY EYES have been damaged", Spencer spoke as she had covered her eyes. "You two are actually family and we have now heard you moaning…who was that?"

By Emily's reaction of a wince and Ali's eyes smiled at her girl's light moans, Hanna, Spencer and Aria knew Em was the culprit.

The three girls left the room, leaving the couple standing in white fluffy towels that wrapped around them a good 1 and a half times, their shoulder's almost dry, only having a few droplets left on them.

Alison walked past Em to exit the restroom and said in a quiet tone, "Busted!?".

Emily whipped her neck to shoot a look at the blonde who had just crossed the boundary between the restroom and 'living-room'. She couldn't help but think Ali had something like this planned the whole time to get her back for making her walk into the station with Toby in black fluffy handcuff's. Em didn't feel the need to ask Ali, she just couldn't help but shake the smile that creeped onto her face, and to think she is going to spend the rest of her life with her still amazed her…she had better get used to these stunts Ali will pull on her.

The brunette pulled the cord to turn off the light and passed through the room where the three gorls were sitting watching TV. Then Hanna spoke up, "That timing couldn't be any worse, I guess HE isn't a fan of pastries?"

"Wait!". Alison all but ran out of the bedroom in her underwear as she came to question Hanna's word choice.

"You just said 'he'?", Spencer backtracked on Hanna's earlier sentence.

"You're having a boy?", Aria's eyes lit up.

Hanna had the biggest smile accompanied by a few happy tears that pooled in her eyes.

"Oh, thank god…", Emily sounded somewhat relieved. "We need a boy to level things out with all the pink we've been buying recently".

"We found out two days ago...Caleb's really happy. I'm happy that I'll get to have a handsome little boy to dress, plus the OB said he was really healthy".


	17. Chapter 16- Breaking Tradition

16

*Scene 1*

The 14th of February 2018, Valentine's day, now known as Emily's and Alison's wedding day. The teens who were each other's first love, they experienced high-school turmoil, years of torture but finally they have found love and stability in one another.

Ali and Em chose who they would have with them whilst they got ready for the ceremony. Alison had Spencer and Aria, who were helping her get into her wedding dress and to keep her relatively sane because this was one of the rare moments where Alison allowed herself to look 'vulnerable', Emily was the only person who had this much influence over Ali's emotions.

Across the hall, Emily was sitting in the middle of the bed, in nothing but her underwear and covered up in a plush dressing gown which had E.F. embroidered across the back, it had been a present off Alison that she had passed on to Hanna to make sure it reached her soon-to-be wife. Hanna was rallying around making sure everything was in order, she and Pam were getting themselves dressed so they could some use to Em who was waiting for the hairdresser to arrive. Hanna was dressed in a dusty pink, knee-length tulle ruffle dress which was accompanied by a black satin tie that made a bow in the back, to finish off the look she had slipped on nude satin heels 'cause she was determined to still rock heels whilst she's pregnant with her baby boy. She was in charge of all the outfits, to somewhat complement each other and have subtle hints of each girls dress in each accessory. Pam wasn't left out from Hanna's fashion gaze, she was placed in a black ankle-length dress but to break the solid block of colour Hanna gave Pam a little 'something', a diamante belt hugged her waist and made her look less frumpy because although Pam is more traditional, the blonde knew that her friends wouldn't want a totally 'traditional' look.

"Sorry I'm late, the traffic was murder to get here. I would've thought everyone would be at home with their loved ones". The hair stylist lugged her suitcase through the heavy hotel door, explaining herself.

"Ugh, bout time!", Pam clearly showed her annoyance because today was going to be special, no matter what and a late hair stylist wasn't part of the plan. Pam continued to reach out and grab some things off the woman, including her coat. Hanna moved Em's dress off the chair so Emily cold sit and get her hair done.

"Well, at least you're here now", Emily was polite and had a small smile that reassured the woman not to worry about her mother.

"Have you got any idea of how you want your hair?"

"Not really…"

"Yes, she's having her hair in an updo". Hanna pulled out her phone and started to show the stylist the Pinterest mood board, that was specific to Em.

"Are you sure Han, an updo?",

"Definitely, you must remember that I have all of this prepped for Ali too, so I know what is going to look together".

Hanna's reassurance was enough to persuade Emily as she already had complete faith in her, so the woman started sectioning Em's hair and plug in her heated tools.

"Where's Pam, I need her to help me secure my dress?"

Hanna had already quickly scoured the room in hope to scout out where she was. Emily did the same thing but by simply moving her eyes as she was being held hostage by a 350-degree Fahrenheit hot tool, which was sure to burn her if she moved.

Pam hustled into Alison's room to see Aria and Spencer huddled around her in the middle of the room's floor.

"What's going on in here, Alison, why aren't you in your dress?"

Spencer was the first to acknowledge that anyone had entered the room, she simply shook her head. Her eyes looked as if they were containing concern and worry, worried as if she couldn't fix this issue. No other words were exchanged, Pam knew this. It was 'cold feet', she had anticipated this but more specifically from her own daughter not Alison who always portrayed that she was resilient and full of courage.

Aria noticed two feet that had emerged to the left of her and realised that this was an intervention that didn't need more people. She pulled Spencer out of the room and left Alison and Pam to talk.

"Alison?"

For the first time in those quick 2 minutes that she had entered the room, Ali looked up from her focus on the lightly patterned carpet. She had under-eye covers on her eyes to stop them from getting puffy as she was crying, and Aria was determined to not let Ali's makeup get messed up as she had just spent 45 minutes getting it to look like a perfect fit for Ali's wedding dress.

"I can't do this", Ali ran her hands through her hair as she sighed whilst she half-heartedly admitted defeat.

The older woman standing opposite her simply sat down and scooted next to the blonde. Ali had instinctively leaned in and rested her head on Pam's shoulder to seek comfort. Pam wrapped her right arm around the shoulders of the girl who she considered to be her daughter (already).

"Alison, what makes you think you can't do this?"

"I'm not good enough for her, she needs someone with a kind heart. I haven't always been this way, I was a terrible person back then. I was a bully".

"Back then, that's the key. _You_ , now, are the best version of you. Emily has always loved you, even when she was rejected when you were teens. Those kind-of-feelings do not just go away, Emily wouldn't be with you now if she didn't care or love you. I know I had my reservations about you two finally getting together, I was worried that you just caved in because you just wanted some stability after a rocky childhood. I know that I was wrong to assume the worst of you, I now know that **YOU** are the twins are the best things to happen to Emily".

Alison sniffled back her emotions and finally lifted her head and looked at Pam, dead in the eye. "How do I not mess this up, won't being married change everything?"

"I cannot assure nor promise you that you won't have mistakes or the odd tiff over something stupid, but what I do know is that you two are mature and strong enough to overcome the silly the disagreement and focus on the most important thing, and that is the love you both reciprocate to each other daily. It has been two years, and in that time, you have brought two angels into the world, you two are amazing mommies and you unconditionally shower them in love. From what I have seen your love and admiration for one another has only ever been on the up, there is no grey area when it comes to yours and Emily's relationship".

Alison went in for a hug, she had known that Pam had her reservation about her being with Emily, but she had never heard her vocalise that she fully approved and has no queries about her intentions with Em.

"So, are we ready?"

Alison stood up from the spot she had been sitting in since Aria had been doing her makeup. "We're good to go", her eyes smiled which helped lift the worry from Pam's shoulders.

Pam just started to laugh as she realised she couldn't get up, "Wow, I'm really becoming a grandma". She held out her arms so Ali could pull her to her feet.

"Right, where's this dress I've been hearing Hanna talk non-stop about?"

Ali pointed directly behind her mother in-law causing Pam to turn around and laid eyes on a blush coloured, tiered tulle layers with lace and a heavily encrusted diamante sweetheart neckline dress.

"Ohmygod, Alison. This is beautiful", Pam made her way to the dress and took it off the wardrobe door and brought it back to Ali and held it up next to her, "It's perfect for you".

"I fell in love with it as soon as Hanna had shown me her original designs and her thought process for the materials. She was worried I was going to hate it because it was pink, but she knew that Em wasn't going to be the one to wear pink, she refused to have both of us in white/ivory".

Pam had already been to call Spencer and Aria back into the room because she figured that successfully getting Ali into her dress, without getting her makeup ruined or imprinted on the dress somewhere, she was going to need help.

Alison shielded her face to protect her makeup, Spencer was ready to help guide the dress over Ali's head, Aria was standing at the back, ready to fasten the dress and Pam was already ruffling the dress to try and manoeuvre it in one smooth motion.

"1,2,3", Spencer counted everyone in.

"Well, that went well", Aria spoke as she zipped up the dress that clung onto Alison's bust and hips.

"Do I look okay?"

"More than okay, more like gorgeous", Pam admitted.

Aria commented, "Beautiful".

Lastly Spencer gave her opinion, "Stunning, go take a look in the mirror".

Alison seemed to get lost in the reflection, she took a couple of seconds to gather her thoughts, which could only be assumed to be the rest of her life being put into perspective. "God, I can't cry…not again", Alison looked away from the reflection in front of her and blinked back her tears. Aria and Pam fussed over the blonde curls and Spencer placed the veil which had an embroidered lace edge, into Ali's hair. Pam had made replica veils for Alison and Emily as she was positive she was going to have some element of tradition left in the wedding. So she had chosen to use some old lace from her wedding dress when she married Em's dad (Wayne), Pam thought it was a special moment to be able to pass something sentimental onto the girls and it acted as the something old and borrowed.

"Emmy?"

Emily stood tall, decorated in her ivory wedding dress that gathered at the waist and tied with a flowered decoration on the side. Her bust was covered in diamante crystals, littered over her chest, it added something girly to Em's look. From her waist down, the tulle and chiffon mix flowed neatly down to her ankles and complimented the silver-sequined shoes, finished off with a slim, small black bow that laid on the front of her heels. It was like de ja vu, Pam had just (moments before) left Alison doing the same thing admiring herself in the mirror, now she was to witness her daughter lightly swaying with her eyes closed. Em seemed lost in thought, or imagination…Pam wasn't sure but she knew that her daughter looked stunning.

"Emily?"

Emily's eyes focused on the hazy, small figure behind her that was mirrored in the long mirror immediately ahead of her. "Yeah?", Emily picked up her dress to turn around. "How is she? Is she freaking out?".

Emily continued to puff out her dress to make sure she didn't crease it as she sat in the middle of the bed.

"You know Alison, she tried to put on a brave face". Pam sat next to her daughter and held her hand. "But she is nervous, like any bride is when they get married. They doubt everything the know".

"So is she thinking about backing out? I need to see her?" Emily practically leaped off the bed but Pam had a tight grip on her arm.

"No, she isn't and no you're not. It's bad luck!"

"Mom, this wedding isn't all that traditional, so I'm sure me seeing her before the ceremony is fine".

"Okay, you have a point but I'm not too enthused about you risking it. Plus, you only have 20 minutes until the ceremony, so you need to grab your bouquet and come with me and Hanna. Spencer and Aria are keeping Alison in check, they are already on their way to the cars".

A heavy but hollow knock rattled on the door. Hanna whipped her head around the door, "Ready?"

Em took a deep breath in, "Ready", she smiled as she took her mom's arm and linked it with her own and followed Hanna out of the hotel and to the cream car decorated with a light pink and silver bow.

Hanna and Pam sandwiched Emily in the back of the car, Emily's dress poured over her mom's and Hanna's nearest leg to her. Hanna held Em's clutch and flowers whereas Pam just held her daughter's hand that seemed to tremble even more with each minute that passed as they got closer to the beach.

"What time is it?"

The blonde pulled out her phone, "10:58"

Emily bit the inside of her mouth and stared out the window to see the bustle of the world pass her by.

"What time is it now?"

This time the woman to her left responded, "10:58, calm down Emily", Pam rubbed her daughter's hand to try and sooth her worries.

The petite brunette spoke up, breaking the silence of the car ride, "Ali, are you ready?"

"Can we just take a minute?"

"Sure"

"Sorry Aria, I love you but I need to just talk to Spence".

"Okay, I can go. I'll go see the boys and the little one's", Aria scooted out of the car and smoothed her knee-length black tulle ruffle dress which had a white satin bow at her waist to hold the shape of her dress around her hips (she and Spencer had matching dresses) Aria flicked her long brunette curls behind her shoulders and shut the car door.

Spencer swivelled around in her seat to face Alison, "What's up Ali?"

"I know Pam said that she has no doubt that me and Emily will be fine, but what if we aren't, what happens if the official documentation causes too much pressure and we buckle from the high-expectations of being how we are. I just can't help but feel that Em could do so much better than me, and that she is settling with me just because we had Lily and Grace".

"Girl, your mind works in mysterious ways. You mean to tell me that after all those teenage years when we all thought of you as the 'devil in disguise', and she saw the purity and sweetness of an angel, _you_ believe that she is just settling for you? Ali! Emily adores you, she has only ever wanted you. You better pay close attention to her vows, she practiced them on me and the girls and even _I_ cried…all I'm saying is prepare yourself, oh and speaking about preparing yourself I tucked some tissues into your clutch, Hanna will be directly behind you so just turn to her and she will give you them".

"Okay, I can deal with that. I knew Emily always cared about me, but I didn't know to what extent, I only thought that in these two years that her true feelings full developed. I guess I don't know her as well as I thought".

"Al, you know Emily inside and out…"

Ali raised her eyebrow and stared at Spencer.

"Not like that, we are not doing this right now. God Ali have some class. Whether you realise it or not, you knew Emily loved you from the day she laid eyes on you, yes you were probably blind to it or you were just nervous about all these feelings you had for Emily. But you know now how much you and Em care and love each other".

Alison just hugged Spencer and said, "I'm ready", her eyes smiled and crinkled at the outer edges, her glossy white teeth peeked through, exposing a radiant smile.

Spencer unlatched the car door, leaning over Alison's poufy dress. "You are glowing".

"Good, then I look like how I'm feeling", Alison pushed back her door and kicked her feet out the door and stood up. Spencer rushed round to meet Ali and gathered up the dress to make sure the sand crystals weren't getting picked up as the material passed over it.

 **Ali's POV**

The ocean breeze carried the salt crystals that left a bitter tang on my tongue, my clumped spirals lifted up with each gust of wind that whistled past my ear, almost whispering sweet nothings, something I might have considered calming. I walked arm in arm with Spencer, having light chatter as she tried her best to calm my nerves but I knew I wouldn't feel any calmer until I was face to face with my soulmate. We wasn't at the wedding arch yet, but I could see Aria suited and booted, reading over the material she had been practicing for hours on end, she had told Em and I, many times that if Alessia could talk she would be able to read it out for us because she had been Aria's practicing buddy while she did the night feeds.

Spencer passed the white roses, mixed with greenery bouquet off to me and she looked at my rubbing my shoulder and said, "It's go time".

Those 3 words gave me sweaty palms, I continued to shuffle around and re-adjust myself and made my way to the start of the aisle. Before me I watched Hanna flounce her way down the aisle and stand to the left of Aria, where I soon would be standing in front of her. Then it was Caleb carrying Grace and a small woven basket of petals and confetti, Grace's and Lily's flower crowns used the same type of flowers that were in the basket. From watching Caleb's out of pattern steps, I knew something wasn't going right, but Spencer assured me, " _They have all been trying to get the girls to drop the confetti, but it looks like Grace doesn't want to let go_ ". It was to no surprise that Grace was being so assertive and stubborn, she's just like me… " _Caleb, don't bother to wrestle with her, she'll only hold on tighter_ ", seconds later Grace finally dropped the petals and confetti, granted it wasn't sprinkled, just a blob in the middle of the white aisle but what else was we expecting from a 5 month old. Spencer leaned into me, "How did you know that?", I just looked at her and dead-panned, "She's me?". I shrugged it off and basically dragged Spencer with me.

I over-saw Caleb take his seat next to Ezra who was pacifying Alessia and instinctively put one foot in front of the other, each step seemed to brush away any uncertainty. My worries seemed to have been wrapped in the words of 'family' who all knew me and Em and no-one had any concerns, so why should I?

Before I knew it, Spencer released my arm and sat down, she was looking at me, it seemed like she was trying to console me because she knew the state I was in under an hour ago. But just out the corner of my eye I see a tall silhouette of a brunette woman, I could never mistake Emily for someone else, I knew it was her so I quickly looked away, but then I heard her call out, " _Not you aswell…this ain't exactly 'traditional' babe_ ". I had to laugh but I still refrained from looking at her, I wanted to admire her beauty from up close, to take her all in. Emily's observation earned a small laugh from the congregation and I could directly hear my friends having a slight giggle, but all I could think was " _That's my girl_ ".

I closed my eyes, I don't know why, maybe because you see things with more clarity when you can't see anything at all. ( _That sounded more profound in my head_ ). I could hear the shuffling of feet against the material, the steps were too heavy for Em so I knew this was Toby but the little coo from Lily also gave it away. The music started up again, this time continuing from where it left off once I made it down the aisle. I opened my eyes, they seemed to dart around the guests, taking in their facial expressions but the last two pair of eyes I had fixated on were the twins' hazel eyes that seemed to beam excitement, although they had no idea of what was going on.

 **Emily's POV**

" _Right, left, right, left_ , _I'm now consciously taking steps, I'm clearly more nervous than I thought. Who'd have thought I'd be so nervous about talking to Alison, throughout my teen years this is all I have ever wanted to do, was to tell her how I feel about her and how much I love and adore her. Maybe because it's in front of a group of people that I actually care about their opinions, the girls' parents who have been there for us all since day one, and then there were our best friend's and their families, they had a role in keeping us grounded, sane through all these years_ " _._

I came to a standstill and parted ways with my mother, leaving my bouquet with her, she sat on the right directly beside me. I was opposite the blonde that I hadn't seen in two days. I tried not to look at her because I knew I'd get weak as soon as I lay eyes on her. To my dismay my eyes fought against me, they urged to wander over her body. I could see the blush ruffles of her dress and her sweetheart diamond encrusted dress, then the perfect thick spiralled curls laid on both sides of her shoulder's. they were golden an luscious, it felt like my knees were going to buckle, like they refused to hold my weight anymore. I reached out for her hand, just as I remembered her milky flesh was smooth, slightly cool but doused in a cold sweat.

I whispered in a low tone so only Ali could hear me, " _You're nervous_?", the end of the word shook as my voice became weary and notably gave away how anxious I was.

She reciprocated the same tone and volume, " _Damn right_ ".

I felt Ali squeeze my hand, it was her go to way of trying to calm me down. " _It's okay I am too, but I love you_ ".

Ali moved in for a kiss but Hanna tugged her back, I don't know what she said but I was thinking it was something like " _We're not at that part yet_ ".

 **Ali's POV**

Aria finished her rabbling, I'm sure it was sweet and meaningful but I was lost in those big brown eyes, they seemed to engulf me whole every time I lingered in them for a little too long.

"Ali? Alison? Are you ready for your vows?"

"Oh, God yes". I turned to Spencer who passed me a rolled up piece of paper.

I addressed everyone, including Emily. "I know this looks like an old tattered piece of paper, BUT the words are what counts. If the condition of this piece of paper is anything to go by, just know that I have been adding to this for a months. Oh and some of this will mean everything to Em. Although, Ar and Ezra being the huge literature nerds they are will probably know where it's from…"

The tanned woman in front of me started to speak, tripping over her own trembling voice, "Al, Ali, can you get on with it…I'm nervous enough already". I took her hand in mine as she looked towards the floor, I was convinced she was fighting tears.

"Here we go… _Emily Catherine Fields, to you she may be a friend, a daughter, a colleague or a confidant. To me, she is not one but all of those things, now I guess we get to add wife to that list. She loved me when everyone lost hope in me, thought I was rogue. She saw a damaged girl, she transformed me into a reformed friend, daughter-in-law and now mother, and I don't know what I did to deserve so much unconditional love, even when I couldn't return my feelings she didn't give up on me, when even my own family abandoned me._

 _I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement there could be. This quote from…"_

Aria inserted herself between the flow of my vows, "The Great Expectations"

Then Ezra added, "Dickens!"

"Told you they'd pipe up", I smiled as I saw their faces looking rather pleased with themselves.

I continued, _"Dickens was always into happy endings, 'Pip got Estella in the end'…Em got me in the end. Despite everything, the turmoil and heartbreak I put her through when I was gone, I even let her believe I was dead, she still waited for me…she still loved me_ ". A single tear fell from my cheek, I didn't notice it until it splashed on the tattered piece of paper I was holding.

"Great. I can't make out these couple of words cause my emotions smudged it, but I'll improvise".I laughed jokingly.

" _Emily, thankyou for giving me two amazing years together and hopefully many, many more. But most of all, thankyou for giving me a family, somewhere to belong; you, Lily, Grace and Pam. Everyday I'm grateful that I have purpose and all my gratitude comes down to you"._

After coming to the end of my vow to Emily, I eventually looked up. No one else mattered, I just looked at Em. I knew I'd daren't look at her through it because I would've lost it and then I wouldn't have been able to finish. My eyes locked with hers, I knew the tears wasn't about pain, it radiated joy and happiness, which was a sigh of relief for me because the last thing I wanted was to bring up unwanted, emotional memories. The face reflected endearment, I was just wondering how she was going to get through her speech.

"Okay, Emily?"

 **Emily's POV**

" _Alison, you were my childhood best-friend turned crush, turned first love…my only love and I guess I can say, soulmate. You caused me heartbreak and moral panic but you ignited passion and an unforgettable need for love and acknowledgment from you. I'm a mother because of you, you put all your faith in me when you were nervous about motherhood…I'm so thankful you took the leap because I know how the unknown makes you feel. I'm about to graduate school because you encouraged me to follow my dreams even when our lives changed dramatically._

 _What I'm trying to say is that love, loyalty and admiration is all what I have for you, many would think I'd have some underlying anger and hostility for what happened all those years ago"._

"By the way we didn't even plan this…"

" _She loved me against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement there could be". We haven't spoken about that day since we were teens, yet both of us seem to have trudged it up, it has significance. It was the day we sat in the library and you read out that small stanza and I kissed you. The day I was 100% sure there was more than friendship invested in us. 7 years later, here we are, committing our lives and love to each other and I couldn't be happier"._

At this point I heard Ali sniffing back her tears, regaining her composure but I could still hear light cries from behind me. It was my mom buried in a couple hundred tissues that Ella must have supplied her with.

I joked, "Mom, you're really not helping…I'm trying to keep this relatively coherent", I was already aware that my voice was cracking and shaking with high emotion.

"You done?"

1 more minute".

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, thankyou for being you because I love you with all your annoying tendancies, like putting the milk in the bowl before the cereal…"

Hanna sounded gobsmacked, "She does what?"

"Okay guy's, it's not like I killed someone", Alison simply shrugged off the complaint Emily had brought up.

We all went dead silent but I skimmed over it and continued with the vows to avoid raising suspicion.

" _and reusing teabags…anyway before I start rolling off all my complaints, I just wanted to make it clear that I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you…even when we get really old_ ".

"Did you just quote me?"

"Yes, but shut up!?", I darted a look at Spencer to show my annoyance that she interjected, even though I had finished the speech.

"Now, are you done?".

*End of POV*

After a few moments of all the legal jargon Aria had to say, Emily and Alison exchanged their 'I do's' and Aria declared that Emily could kiss Alison.

The congregation released their pent up "Aww's", stood up and started to clap as the happy couple walked down the aisle. Alison's blush dress swished and blended neatly with Emily's, making a perfect combination, it almost represented the couple to a Tee. Two opposites finding satisfaction within each other. They made their way back to the car that was waiting to drop them off at the hall for their meal and the after party, whilst they parted ways with the rest of their guests but they were soon enough about to meet with them in 8 short minutes.


	18. Chapter 17- You, Me, In Sweet Paris

17

"Passport's?"

"Check…mine and Alison DiLaurentis-Fields".

"God, it still sounds weird".

"What, that we are actually married?" Emily said as she closed the passport and slid it into the carry-on.

"Yes, but in a good way". Alison reassured Emily as she ticked ' _passports_ ' off the checklist. "Uhhm, hotel booking info…"

"…check, I have it in my purse".

"Lastly, have we got the euro's?"

"In your purse", Emily responded as she finished zipping up the suitcase and dragged it off the bed and stood it on the floor.

"Your next challenge, if you choose to accept…is to get all these bags downstairs", Ali spoke in a video game – like voice.

"Oh my god! Ali. These bags feel like they weigh a tonne, why didn't we pack them downstairs?"

"Well, I hope they don't, we need to stay within the weight limit", Alison responded knowing full well Em was over-exaggerating the bags' weight. "and _**you**_ didn't want to keep walking up and down the stairs to collect and pack the clothes".

Alison picked up the carry-on and made her way to meet Pam, who was minding Lily and Grace whilst their mommies go on their honeymoon.

Ali slumped on the couch next to Pam after dropping the bag near the front door along with most of her daughter's clothing, replacement formula, binkies…etc.

"You sure you'll be okay having them for 2 whole weeks?", Ali asked as she picked up Grace who began to fuss as she woke up from her nap.

"Stop worrying, I'll be fine. After all, I am their grandmother they might give me a burst of energy", Pam responded smiling whilst watching Alison tend to her children. "Though, if things get too much I can ask their godparents to pitch in, they have obligations too".

"I'll be sure to give them a heads-up _**and**_ to remind them to pop in every now and again", the blonde responded in almost a giggly tone as she thought about everyone chipping in to keep Pam sane.

Ruining Pam's and Alison's conversation, a suitcase came thumping down each step.

"It's okay, I'm fine!"

"I wasn't worried", Pam mentioned as she got Lily ready in her car seat.

Alison tucked Grace into her car seat so Pam could leave in the next 15 minutes, "I knew you could handle it babe".

"I'm hauling ass and you two are chatting away", Emily spoke with a strained voice as she pulled the suitcase down the last couple of stairs and broke out in a light sweat. "That's the closest I ever want to be to working out".

"I have some bad news for you princess, your suitcase is still up there".

Emily's face dropped as she had already tasted victory once she cleared the last flight of stairs. In the background Pam laughed at Alison's statement, she was thankful that her daughter's life was going the way she had always anticipated. Emily huffed, spun herself around on the spot and childishly stomped up the stairs to retrieve the last suitcase.

"So", Pam nudged Alison to gain her attention. "Does she know where you two are off to?"

Ali didn't really acknowledge the nudge, "Not yet", Alison stood up and carried Lily and Grace to the front door to help Pam. "I guess she'll find out when we board the plane. I mean, she had her way designing the wedding and the venue with Hanna, so I took it upon myself to sort out an **A-MA-ZING** honeymoon…she deserves it".

A thud makes its presence in the living room, "What are you two talking about?", Emily joins the conversation.

Alison quickly halted her conversation with Pam, "Nothing to concern you, are you ready? We can leave in 10".

Emily crouched down to say goodbye to Lily and Grace as this was the first time her and Ali were leaving them any longer than 14 hours. She pushed down the car-seat handles and gave each of her children a kiss on their forehead's as she started to drift off to sleep. Ali hugged Pam to say goodbye and thank-you for taking on the girls, Emily finished slipping on her Toms and had a lingering hug with her mom.

Ali took Lily and Emily got Grace and walked out with Pam to her car and secured them in the back. They shut to the car doors and met each other round the front of the car and stood on the brick step that was illuminated by the headlights of the car ahead of them.

Pam wound down her window as she backed out of the driveway and waved her hand, beeped the horn and shouted, "Bye girls", in almost of a whisper after realising that it was only 4am.

"Are we ready?", Emily asked as she grabbed one of the suitcases and started to haul it over the lip of the doorway that separated the inside from the rest of the world.

"Good to go", Alison tucked her blonde strands behind her ear and put on her purse across her body, grabbed the car keys and tugged along the rest of the luggage.

Emily's voice called from behind Ali as she locked the front door, "Babe, unlock the car will you?".

The strain in Emily's voice escaped her mouth as she shifted their luggage into the boot of the car.

"Can you manage?"

"God, yeah…no…problem". Em's voice broke slightly as she picked up Alison's case. "What the hell is in here, you know we're only away for 2 weeks".

"Of course, but you know I never pack light".

"I do now". Emily tried for a final time to lift the suitcase, this time she put all her effort into it. "There!".

" _You_ sound pleased with yourself?", Alison had already swung open the driver's door.

Playfully Emily responded, "You…get in the car".

" _ **Flight 78, terminal D16. Please make your way to your gate, we are now boarding"**_.

"About time, they are an 1hr late", Alison stood from the uncomfortable airport seating and made sure she had all the necessities with her.

"Oh god, someone help me. I'm not dealing with a cranky Alison for 7hrs", Emily patted her pockets looking for some ear buds to block out Alison's complaint about being late.

The two women started to wander towards their plane, showed their passports.

"WINDOW SEAT!".

"Huh?"

"I bagsied the window seat, so excuse me?", Alison spoke as she shuffled and pushed past Emily and sat down looking smug.

Emily took her seat next to her new wife, "You know, I never realised how childish you are?", Emily said this as she started to mess around with the TV and pressed the option to watch "The Lion King"…

Alison noticed what Em had chosen, "…and I'm the childish one?"

"Woah, babe…come on the Lion King is a classic, I'm not going to pass that up".

Ali didn't respond, she just raised her eyebrows and started to choose what she was going to watch.

"Urgh, there's not much choice". Upon her discovery Alison put on her headphones and flicked through the songs on shuffle.

*1hr15mins later*

Ali stared out the window as she saw the sky change from a bright orange/yellow to a calm blue hue, the song 'Home' - Xenia; started to play through Ali's headphones.

Alison pushed one side of the headphones back and leaned over on Emily's shoulder, pulled out her earbud and whispered, "Doesn't this bring back some memories?". Alison gestured to the screen in front of her that displayed the song title.

"The day you proposed to me", a smile plastered itself over Emily's face.

Alison started to feel Emily's slim fingers intertwine themselves with hers, Em kissed Ali on the cheek and continued to watch the end of her film.

*3hrs later*

"Champagne?"

Ali and Em were oblivious, 1) Because Alison was aleep and 2) Emily couldn't hear anything around her.

"Champagne?", the hostess tapped Emily on her shoulder and caught her attention.

Emily looked up to see a petite woman in her early twenty's, like herself. "Mona?"

"Emily?"

Emily shoved Alison next to her to wake her up, "Alison?"

"What Em?", as Ali turned her head her eyes fixated on the figure standing next to Emily.

"Mona, what are you doing here?"

"Well after the whole 'AD' fiasco I retreated to Paris, with my now long-term boyfriend. I traded up my old hacking days to start working as an air hostess. So, here I am". Mona dramatically posed as if she was showing off her uniform. "Anyway, how come you two are off to Paris, what's the occasion?"

"WE'RE GOING TO PARIS", Emily sort of squealed her scream that quickly faded into a whisper.

"MONA! It was a surprise for Em because this is our honeymoon", Alison said in a heightened annoyed tone and waggled her fingers showing off the rock on her left hand.

"Ms Vanderwaal, you're not being paid to chat with 'friends'…get back to work!"

Mona finished pouring out the champagne into the glass flutes as she decided herself that Alison and Em needed one to celebrate. "Ali, I'm sorry for ruining the surprise", for once she sounded sincere.

Eh, it was going to come out sooner or later, right?". Ali shrugged it off and smiled as Mona settled the champagne bottle back into the ice on her trolly.

"Bye Mona", Em popped her head around the side of her seat to see the small woman disappear out of sight.

Emily turned around to Alison, "So…Paris?"

"I told you all those years ago that we'd go there, together. I keep my promises Em".

Emily tucked and linked her arm with Alison's, the coolness of Ali mingled with Em's skin, reminding her that this is very much real and not a dream, not a dream that Emily used to think about daily when she spent her days in English class swooning over the blonde who had disappeared from her life. The brunette rested her head into Alison's neck so Em could just about hear the music from Ali's headphones.

Ali had booked 2 days at Disneyland Paris, so this was the newlyweds' first stop. They had a luxury room accompanied with a terrace, they had a bellboy drop off their suitcases because Emily refused to haul ass across the long corridors.

The couple crashed on the bed after their long flight, Emily scraped off her shoes and got changed into just her underwear and climbed into bed, whilst Ali quickly checked in on Pam to see if she was coping with the girls on her own because Alison new all too well that now Lily and Grace were getting older they were becoming more demanding.

Ali inquired, "Shall we go for dinner?"

"Oooo, are we gonna meet and greet with the Disney characters?", Emily seemed eager to get out of their room ASAP.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did we bring the girls with us?", reflecting to the conversation they had on the plane Ali said, "…see, childish".

Alison left the room, into the bathroom to make herself look relatively presentable whereas Emily scooted down to the edge of the double bed and pried her shoes back on to her feet.

Minutes later the blonde that looked dishevelled re-emerged looking like a masterpiece.

"Goddamn!", Emily's breath was nearly taken away as she laid eyes on her bride. "You look amazing, but then again you always do". Em proceeded to stand up and pull the blonde into her, "You know, when you look like this it's hard to resist the temptation", Emily continued to kiss Alison's neck which made her become flustered.

"Why don't you just give in on the temptation?"

"Because that'd be too easy", Emily released her grip on Ali's neck as her hands draped round the back, she stepped back and flicked her hair over the right side and traced her fingers through her dark tresses. She had only decided to wear black pleather pants, low heels and a red top, it looked casual and suited her style. Whereas Ali opened up her jewellery pouch in her suitcase and pulled out a necklace and effortlessly transformed Emily's look.

"…and done", Alison stepped back to admire her wife and caressed her cheek.

"Am I presentable enough yet?"

"Perfect, we can go".

"We're in Paris at Disneyland and you still chose to eat pizza?"

"Hey, what can I say…old habits die hard?", Emily shrugged it off and grabbed her last slice of pepperoni pizza.

For a few moments they sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company and not being needed. Em and Ali obviously adore being parents, but they also miss their time alone, to enjoy their early twenties. The silence was broken by squealing children as some Minnie and Mickey mouse entered the restaurant.

"Oh, wow…these are some excited children", Emily said as she used her right hand to wiggle her ear canal as she felt partially deafened by the uncontrollable screaming surrounding the couple.

"Aww, wait till the twins are around 5/6, we'll have to take them to Disneyland (back at home) … they'll freak out seeing all their favourite characters in real life".

Emily reached for Alison's hand, "Thankyou for bringing me here, Al. Every day you make me realise why I love you". Emily leaned over the table, holding her hair back to stop it from catching fire from the tiny tealight in the middle of their table. They earned some looks from disapproving parents, Em and Ali sometimes forget that they aren't in Rosewood where everyone knows about their relationship. For once Alison didn't care what others were thinking, she learnt her new found free-spirit(ness) from Em, it allowed her to just be happy rather than being on the defensive.

"Shall we go back to our room, we went on a honeymoon to get away from our 'normal' life".

Em and Ali headed back to their room, nearly completely drained from their eventful day, though Ali's surprises didn't end there. Tomorrow was a day fit for a princess.

 ***Part 2 ***

"Say 'Happily ever after'!", the photographer called out from behind a camera that nearly took of ¾ of his face.

Alison, Emily, 'Belle' and 'Cinderella' all said ' **Happily ever after** ' and that moment was a snapshot of their second day of their honeymoon, full of childish antics, romance but above all being each other's best friend. The photographer had them stand in a line, Em and Ali were squished together as Belle and Cinderella sandwiched the couple. Hours before the picture was taken Emily had won herself and Alison wands which lit up and played a generic 'whimsical' tune. They posed with their wands over each of the princess's heads and their heads tilted. In the distance Alison had noticed parents who were less than impressed, as they stood in the queue watching on. The age range for 'Princess Pavilion' was 3-7yrs, vs Ali and Em; a couple in their early twenties. The pool of small children surrounding them grew impatient with each minute, soon enough tears were being shed and tantrums were being had.

"Okay, can you two hurry this up?", a mom bouncing a two-year-old on her hip commented from the crowd with a hint of annoyance and boredom lingering in her voice.

Alison didn't take kindly to being rushed, especially as they were trying to create memories for themselves before her and Emily have to do activities their daughters would enjoy.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I'm trying to create some special moments with my wife before we leave tomorrow" …

Ali's voice and face started to furrow with annoyance, Emily quickly noticed her wife getting flustered. "Ali, we have enough pictures, plus we had a good time anyway…"

"…yeah it was amazing 'til this snobby bitc…"

"Ali!", Emily cut Alison short by drowning her words out, Emily proceeded by grabbing the blonde's forearm and made a quick exit back into the park grounds where they waited for their pictures to be printed.

"Al, what was that about"

"I just wanted it to be perfect for you, you have always looked after me and gave me the benefit of the doubt, through all the turmoil we went through…"

"…don't drudge up the past now, I married you, we have two beautiful girls. Plus, if this was going to be perfect and smooth running, well that wouldn't be us…would it?"

Alison's face eased, like all her worries subsided and the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders. She snuggled into Emily, whilst Em reciprocated by wrapping her arm around Alison's waist. The brunette whispered into her ear, "We haven't consummated our marriage yet", Emily's voice heightened towards the end of her sentence, sparking Alison's excitement as she giggled and responded with, "We'll get to work on that tonight".

On the screen in the booth ahead of the couple, their pictures were illuminated with a green stamp which read ' _Ready_ '. The woman from behind the counter passed 3 photos of Em and Ali. Each girl had a solo with the princess's and then one as a couple. Alison rummaged through her purse to find some euros that were floating about and passed them to the cashier.

 ***Back in their room 8pm***

The couple had decided to spend their last night at Disney alone in their room, Em had insisted that they ordered room service and had a Disney film marathon. Stacks of plates, dishes and cutlery were towered on the tray in the middle at the bottom of their bed.

"I'm stuffed", Alison admitted as she lay on her side of the bed looking incredibly guilty after eating her share of the chocolate brownie.

Emily simply groaned as she wiggled herself towards her wife as she tried to cuddle up with her.

Ali looked down to accompany Em's body in her arms, "God, you look as sick as I feel. I told you not to get the large brownie".

"Hmm, rules are meant to be broken…"

"You sound like me", Alison laughed of Emily's statement.

"I guess you could say you've started to rub off on me…so are you up for some physical 'rubbing off on me' ".

"Babe, do you know how cringy that sounded…"

Alison was cut short as Em planted her mouth on Ali's to attempt in wiping off the chocolate chip that was melted on the corner of her mouth.

Alison continued "So you answered your own question?", with a slight smile emerging on her face Alison's hands drifted down the middle of Emily's back which traced along her spine. Emily topped Alison as she straddled the blonde who was now pinned down to the bed. "I guess it's your turn to be a princess".

It took a few seconds for Ali to realise what Emily had meant, "Woah, I'm no pillow princess!"

"Tonight you are, so relax…"

Emily sat back on her heels, the blonde admired the woman on top of her as each item of clothing was flung off the tan body onto the floor, as if they were dismissed from doing their job. The last thing Emily did was remove her bra which was hanging off her pointer finger and was released and dropped to the floor. Soon enough Em shuffled down the bed, pushed the tray off to the side and wedged herself between Ali's milky white legs. It had been a while since their last sexual encounter, so hormones were flying and sex drives were high, Ali got flustered with heat and passion in the coming minutes as she felt slim fingers exploring her thighs that seemed to tickle closer to her centre. Each stroke of Em's touch, Ali's body shivered as if the room dipped in temperature.

 ***Emily's POV***

It was clear by her silence that she felt good, everytime I placed my touch on her body she seemed to tremor. I couldn't fight the urge any longer to not look up at her, her eyes were resting shut while her hands twirled in her long blonde waves. I doubt she was aware of how seductive she looked, sprawled out on the bed almost taunting me to take advantage of my prize. I had to regain my composure and focused my attention on pleasing her, I didn't have to do much to see that she was ready. Ali's centre glistened, practically inviting me to enter her. I traced my fingers from the top of it to the base and slipped my finger in, Ali tightened herself around myself as she whimpered out a moan of pleasure which instantly turned me on but let me know she enjoyed what I was doing. A second finger made its way in but this time I felt Ali's fingers delve within my hair as she pulled on it whilst I quickened up the speed I went in and out of her. Moments later, heavy breathing from both Ali and myself entwined with each other, this time she established dominance, she seemed to hold me in place as her legs wrapped round my back, preventing me from moving anywhere until I had finished her off.

Alison was at the pinnacle of the big 'O' until my phone went off with a facetime request from mom.

Alison was barely able to rasp out her plead, "Leave it…please".

I didn't stop what I was doing, "It could be about the girls?"

"WE…can call…back", Alison sounded laboured as she was breathing out the origins of her orgasm.

My phone stopped ringing and almost simultaneously I saw from the corner of my eye that Ali had tangled her fingers in the bed sheets as the tugged on it whilst she climaxed and came on my fingers, my eyes fixated on the rise and fall of the stomach that was drawing in as much oxygen from the environment as she recovered.

*End of POV + 25 minutes later*

The girls took a shower together because Ali was all about 'saving the planet', whereas Emily was all about 'perving on Ali'. They got ready for bed as they had to leave at 6am to check in again at Paris.

Emily sat on the edge of the bed and Alison sat on Em's lap (uninvited)

"Do you mind?"

"Nah, you're good", Emily laughed and shook her head as Ali played dumb.

Alison held Emily's phone just above themselves to ensure that they both fit in the camera.

"Hey Pam!"

"Hi mom"

"Girls, it's good to see you…god I've missed your faces". She looked relieved to them, almost as if she'd already been worn out by the demands of her grand-daughters.

"Mom, it's been 3 days"

"Nearly 4". Alison interjected with a correction.

"It feels like at least 1 week", Pam said as she was squashed below by two babies who seemed to have claimed priority.

"They've grown, Em they've grown _so_ much"

"I'm pretty sure that's an exaggeration Ali", Emily laughed along with her mom and shrugged it off.

"Have you had enough yet?"

"I wouldn't say that, but if you decided to come back early I wouldn't be opposed"

"Have you contacted Hanna, Aria or Spence?

"Yeah, cause they said that they were willing to help out if you needed some?"

"Can you stop signing us up for things", a chirped voice cropped up from the background noise. A familiar sweet tone that seemed to be tainted with sarcasm.

"Hanna?", Emily questioned.

"Why can't you just shut up!", a raspy voice whispered but it was still loud enough to be heard perfectly.

"Spencer?", Alison asked with some confusion.

"Guys…this was going to be a surprise", Aria popped her head up from behind the sofa on which Pam was sitting on. "SURPRISE!", the small brunette burst open with excitement. "Don't mind them, they're cranky cause we've been tucked behind here for 30 minutes…what were you doing that made us wait all this time"

Ali and Em stumbled over their words and agreed, "NOTHING!".

Emily continued, "So, you did recruit help?"

"Hanna is taking Grace, Spencer is taking Lily. They agreed to have them for 5 days, obviously Aria and Ezra have Alessia to take care of and Caleb has been signed up to support Hanna in taking care of Grace. Oh and Toby took some holiday off work so he's able to hold the fort down with Spencer with Lily".

"You lot do come in useful", Alison joked.

"But in all seriousness, thank you guys for taking them. We don't know what we'd do without you, and you too mom".

"Wooo! momma Fields". Everyone laughed because leaving it down to Hanna to break a moment.

"Hanna, I think we have got to the point where you can call me Pam?".

"We're gonna have to cut this convo short", Alison insisted.

Emily explained, "We have a plane to catch in the morning".

Aria, Hanna, Pam and Spencer all said "Bye" and waved.

Alison and Emily waved and blew kisses to Lily & Grace, also saying "Bye!" to their mom and friends. Alison ended the call and passed Em her phone. "At least we know everyone is fine, so we can go back to enjoying ourselves".

Emily turned over to her side of the bed, although she had started to sleep towards the middle. "I love you"

"I love you more"

"…did you set the alarm?", Emily grumbled through her sleepy voice.

"Yeah, for 5am…*yawns* night".

 ***Part 3***

"Six hundred…and sixty…nine. You better not get me to do any more physical activity for at least a year", Emily scoffed as she near enough dragged herself up the last step to reach the first platform of the Eiffel tower. She shuffled her nearly dead-weight legs which carried her body to stand next to Alison who appeared to be like a silhouette as the orange sunset in front of her formed a shadow around her body.

Emily stood to the left of her wife and draped her arm around her neck which smushed the blonde strands against Alison's milky white skin. They didn't speak but their silence was inconsiderately interrupted by the growling of Ali's stomach. "I made a reservation for us at 7pm, we have 15 minutes to kill…"

"Ahh, good. I'm starving", Alison dragged out her sentence as she clung to Emily's waist and stood on her tiptoes ready to kiss the taller woman I front of her.

"Don't stand that close to me…I'm sweaty now!"

"I can deal with i-…"

She was cut off by plush, silky lips tangling themselves with her own. "What was that for?", Em sounded almost confused.

"Just telling you that I love you, now we can go for food"

"I'll have the peperoni pizza-deep pan, what about you Al?"

"I'll have the same, uhhm, minus the peperoni but add ham and pineapple and minus the deep pan, I'll have the thin crust…thankyou", Alison smiled and the waiter disappeared into the kitchen.

Emily put down the menu which was imprinted with _'58 Tour Eiffel'_. "That's so wrong…"

Alison rolled her eyes and took a swig of her drink, "Em, we go through this every-time we order pizza, pineapple belongs on it and that's that".

Emily's face altered, she almost looked disgusted in what Alison was insinuating. "Well then, I hope the twins inherit my taste for food".

Em's hand was already flat out on the table, the back of it just touched the cold, steel utensils that were resting to the right of her. Ali's hand reached out, this time passing on the cool droplets of water onto Emily's palm from when the blonde had handled her 'sweaty' iced glass of coke.

After intertwining their fingers for no more than 10 seconds, Alison spoke first. "We should do this more often, 'cause now we have the girls I feel like we don't get 'us' time".

Emily lowered her voice, nearly turning it into a whisper, "Alison….we have had 'us' time, 3x since we've been on holiday".

"Ohh!". Ali sat back, loosening her grasp on Emily's hand. "So, what I'm hearing is that _you_ don't have any other needs to be met?"

The waiter reappeared, this time bearing two plates of food. He placed them down, the ceramic tapped the wooden table almost like a kiss. "Enjoy your meal".

"Uhh, that French accent is to die for", Ali said as she picked up the first slice of her pizza.

*Hmmm mmh*, Emily cleared her throat to show her annoyance. "What about my accent?", Emily said as she put on the most pretentious/ stereotypical French accent that caused Alison to raise her eyebrows at her goofball of a wife.

"I love it when you get jealous, Spencer would be proud!", Alison forced out her words as she took a mouthful of Hawaiian style pizza.

"All those years of Spence and Toby breaking out into French commentary has paid off. But seriously, me…jealous? Don't be silly", Emily brushed off the comment as she laced her pizza in barbecue sauce.

Emily questioned, "Are you really playing 'footsy' with me under the table, on top of the Eiffel Tower?"

"What? That's not you wrapping your legs around mine?"

Both Alison and Emily looked beneath the iron table and saw a beige and white fluffy puppy, glaring up at the two women. The pup's eyes glistening as the moonlight bounced perfectly off the amber orbs.

"He's a stray?"

"Might I add an adorable stray".

Alison started to plead with Em, trying to win her over. "So, he has no home…can we adopt him?"

"For the next couple of days before we go back to Rosewood?", Emily seemed unsure of what Alison was getting at.

Ali leaned into the conversation as she pushed her empty plate to the side. "How about forever? He can join our little family".

Emily had just finished her pizza, so she scooped up the fluffball in her arms and sat him down in her lap. Em petted his head as he stretched out his neck and fell asleep, his head hung over her knee-cap.

"What are we going to call him?" Alison looked around as if she was trying to find something to jog her memory. "How about Pepper?"

"Babe, did you just choose that name because the pepper shaker is right there?", Em said as she pointed across the table. "We're not naming him after seasoning. How about Pepe?"

"Perfect, it even sounds somewhat French?"

Emily laughed at her wife as she was completely incorrect, "It's Spanish".

Alison took out some money from her purse because Emily refused to rummage around in hers in case she disturbed their new 'fur'child. She wedged the cash underneath the candle holder.

Alison walked round the table and tapped Em on the shoulder to encourage her to follow her lead. "Come on doting mother, you have 669 steps to get down".

*At the bottom of the tower*

"You mean to tell me there was an elevator?", Em looked annoyed. Her eyebrows were raised, her lip was bitten and one hand was on her hip.

"You know, you aren't intimidating when you're holding a tiny puppy", Alison laughed because she knew it would annoy Emily even more, she shrugged it off and linked her arm with Emily's already looped arm that was balancing on her toned hip.

Alison dragged a fatigued Emily across the pebbled road and into their hotel that was illuminated in warm, floor lights which could've fooled most as a reflection of the stars above them as they entered the building.

*Dream sequence-Alison*

 _I was laying flat on my back, something seemed to dance across my exposed limbs. They were light, too light to be mistaken for wandering fingers-as I usually wake up to Emily tracing them across my body's curves. The airiness seemed to tickle my arms, then I gained some sensation tickling my thighs. The sun was up high, the rays were glaring down-defying me the opportunity to open my eyes. I could feel the warmth laying on the right side of my face, the heat seemed to intensify with each second I continued to lay there. With determination I opened my eyes, dramatically batting them to regain my sight as the yellow streams of light bounced off my light ocean blue marbles. The haze from my vision cleared, I saw blue which transitioned into a light yellow and deepened into an almost bright yellow._

" _Sunflowers?"_

 _I stood up and brushed off the dry soil that had gathered in the creases of my dress and composed myself. From what I can see, for miles and miles I was surrounded by nothing than flowers that seemed to just tower above me. Automatically I looked around for Emily, she was my comfort-even in my dreams she was the sole person I needed._

 _I caught a glimpse of dark, chocolate brown hair bouncing away from me, I picked up my pace and started parting my way through the yellow hue that I could make out in the distance. I was just close enough to the woman when I could see her slim, tanned fingers dragging themselves along the stems. I was fascinated by the slender touch that had woven themselves between the emerald stalks then to my amazement the woman I had been following for no more than 30 seconds drifted away. The outline of a familiar stature, that I was convinced to be real was no longer guiding me._

" _Emily?" I called out, hoping to get a response. "Em?" I called out for a second time, to just get indication that she was nearby._

 _In front of me there were sunflowers swaying in the light breeze that seemed to pick up with each passing minute but then died down as I felt an airy breath tickle my neck, it was warm…comforting, I could've sworn that I heard Emily whisper something inaudible into my ear but as soon as I directed my attention to the right of me I was underwhelmed to see nothing, not the tall woman who had dragged me out all this way into the field, 'It didn't surprise me, I did force her to go up 669 steps to the platform of the Eiffel tower''._

 _This time I felt tender hands wrapping themselves around my hips, caressing them as if she was shielding them from the blaring sun above us. Bony fingers sat in between my waist and my hips, just below the belt of my dress. I didn't intend to get carried away in the moment, it felt similar to our 'first dance', we swung our hips simultaneously, slowly but seductively. To then feel the woman who I hadn't seen the face of but still knew exactly who it was disappear and leave me abandoned in the field almost felt like a heartbreak. I turned on the spot in hope to at least see her walking away from our encounter._

 _To my surprise my hair was pushed over my shoulder and a light kiss was brushed over the pinkish hue of my neck. Her hands trailed down the curve of my shoulders to the tips of my fingers, she intertwined hers with mine and secured her grip-guiding me further out afield. We came to a stop, finally I locked my eyes with hers, I found comfort and security within her, it felt like home…a safe place to rest. The brown glint warmed my cool blue eyes, she started to pull away, her hands deserting my own I watched her pick a flower and twirled it in her hands, slightly inhaling the highly scented petals. I watched Emily's eyes flick up to meet my own and her face looked mischievous but her actions didn't follow suit, she tucked my hair behind my ear and wedged the sunflower on top of the curve on my ear. Her head tilted to the side as she seemed to admire my stature whilst the heat warmed my bare back cause the dress was a halter neck._

" _Dance with me?"_

 _The only time she had spoken to me was to command me to be with her, willingly I accepted as I watched her light pink dress flounce up as the air carried the slight creases within it, her hair that were in loose waves copied the dress and bounced out the spirals as I watched her graciously spin around amongst the sunflowers. My hair was in natural curls and clumped together as I copied the woman who had always encouraged me to enjoy every moment, we were spinning and spinning until I felt her hands sit on my shoulders, I knew she'd stopped spinning then I realised I did too…_

"Ali…Alison, we need to order breakfast", Emily seemed to be pushing on my shoulders trying her best to shake me awake.

"I'm awake, I'm awake", I knew I sounded sluggish admittedly I resented Em for waking me up from my dream. "You could've just woke me up with a kiss?"

Emily picked up my legs, sat down next to me and draped them over her lap. "Who says I wasn't going to give you one?" She flicked back her thick loose curls and edged her way forward, using her hand to tilt my chin upwards and kissed me with those silk lips that always made me slip into her hypnosis.

You know, you're really inconsiderate, I was having one hell of a dream where we were in the sunflower fields and we were dancing together".

"When we were in Rosewood High you told me that we would go to Paris together…which is evidently true and that we'd dance in sunflower fields and go sunning in the French Riviera. We haven't got time to go to the French Riviera but we can go find a sunflower field, here has to be one nearby?".

"Fine, that's settled for today's activity-spinning in sunflower fields". I went into the bathroom to get ready for a shit tonne of croissant eating before we spin our hearts out.


	19. Chapter 18- Home Is Where The Heart Is

***Incoming facetime request: Spencer Hastings***

Alison accepted the incoming call and set her phone on top of the dresser so she could continue with the last-minute packing her and Emily had refused to do a few days in advance.

"Spencer, can you make this quick. We're catching a plane in 2 hours and I'm not about to be late"

Emily chirped in, "You know how she hates being late", she swung herself around the door frame from the bathroom into their room.

"You know, I'd be a lot quicker if you would let me show you what I need to". Spencer turned the camera to a highchair and a smiley Lily. Where Toby was waving her pacifier in front of her face.

Alison turned 'round to collect the rest of her clothes off the floor, "Okay Toby, there's no need to tease the poor girl".

A deeper voice tried to defend himself, "There's a reason to the torture…"

Lily cooed and bared a smile that looked remarkably like Emily's playful grin.

"She has her first tooth", Spencer near enough squealed down the phone, clearly forgetting how close she was to the microphone. Both Ali and Em winced as the soundwaves pierced their ears, both women rushed to the phone-crowding round it almost as if they were protecting it from being viewed by another. Spencer picked up her phone and zoomed into Lily's face, surpassing her lightly tanned skin which was identical to her sister's and a perfect blend of Emily's and Alison's complexion. Passed over her tiny button nose and over her shiny rose-coloured lips where in her mouth was a small white bump which was exposed from the gummy pink bed surrounding it.

For once Alison was at a loss for words, she couldn't believe that their daughter had hit a milestone without them but at the same time she was so grateful that their bestfriends documented the moment. Emily pulled Ali into the side of her, holding her close, being able to witness their little girl growing up even when they weren't present. For some reason the women were delusional in thinking that their girls would stay small forever, they hadn't thought about that their teenage years would be here before they know it so they should savour every moment.

Emily simply 'aww'ed' in amazement, it only felt like yesterday that Ali was in hospital being rushed into theatre to deliver their precious cargo. "Spence, Tobes. Thankyou for getting into contact with us for this moment, but make sure you text my mom…she'd be pretty pissed if we don't get her in on this moment". She looked to Alison as if she was waiting for her to agree with the statement.

Spencer admitted, "Ohh, we already contacted Pam".

"Yes, they did and I heard what you said. Emily Catherine Fields! did you really just curse whilst talking about me?…"

Spencer corrected Pam, "You missed the DiLaurentis".

Toby jumped in, "Not helping Spencer!" He continued to drag his girlfriend away from the situation before Emily practically jumped through the phone screen to shut Spencer up herself.

Ali's eyes simply rolled and she sat down on her suitcase and recruited Emily to zip it up. The blonde called out as she saw Toby and Spencer leave the screen, "Bye guys, we'll be home at 9pm".

Emily's words were dishevelled as she was concentrating on how to successfully fit 2x the amount of clothes in the same suitcase they struggled to pack before they left for the honeymoon. "Mom, we're going to have to say 'bye' to you too. We'll be in the sky soon, so we'll catch up then?".

Pam turned the camera to face Lily again and this time she helped her granddaughter animate her arm by waving it to the camera and used her baby voice, "Bye mommies!".

 ***Call ended***

 ***Incoming facetime request- Hanna Rivers***

"Seriously!?", Alison's voice hit new levels of being high-pitched as she showed her annoyance. She hopped off the suitcase and accepted the call.

Ali continued, "Hanna banana, we've just finished a call with mom, Spencer, Toby and Lily because we're getting ready to leave for our flight".

"Yeah, but I think you're going to want to see this…babe, can you get Grace?"

Caleb came into view as he sat next to Hanna on their couch, "Hey you two…how's the honeymoon?"

"Great, thanks for asking Caleb but we really need to get out of this hotel room!", Emily insisted trying to make it obvious that they hadn't got time for a catch up.

"They have a flight", Hanna said as she nuzzled into Caleb's muscly shoulder. "Anyway, we wanted to show you Grace's first tooth!".

Emily perked up as she grouped all of hers and Alison's luggage at the door of their room, "Wait?"

Ali picked up her hotel room key card as they got ready to leave the room, "Are you messing with us?"

He seemed confused, "Why would we mess with you?"

Em started to clarify, "Spoby ft mom, facetimed us because Lily got her first tooth aswell". Alison unlocked the door and locked it behind them whilst juggling her phone and two hand luggage bags.

"Woah, well you two created some freaky ass twins. Like, I know they are twins and all but to get their first tooth on the same day is beyond 'just a coincidence' ".

"Did you just call our babies 'freaky'?", Ali's signature 'inner bitch' seemed to escape for a few seconds.

Caleb legitimately sounded worried as he choked over his words, trying to backtrack on what he had said.

"Oh damn, Ali what did you do to him", Emily laughed as she heard Caleb try to apologise.

Hanna came back into view, this time with a Cola, "Play nice Ali, you know what he meant", she stepped in trying to save her husband from the wrath of her bestfriend.

Ali piped down and the moment of silence was filled when Emily admitted, "We need to go…like now, our Uber's here to drop us at the airport".

Simultaneously Hanna and Caleb said 'bye' and ended the conversation.

Alison couldn't help herself but mumble under her breath 'Freaky?' , as she slipped her phone into her back pocket as the couple exited the elevator.

 ***9:07pm***

"Where are they?", Aria grew impatient as she passed her daughter off to Ezra and got up to peek between the blinds.

Spencer quickly got up and pushed her petite bestfriend back down, beyond the window ledge. "You know, it won't be much of a surprise if they can see you looking out for them", Spencer shrugged her shoulders as she wondered what Aria was thinking.

Toby interjected, "It's not like Alison to be late?".

His statement was met with Hanna suggesting, "Maybe they stopped off for a hookup behind the Brew?"

"Ewww, Hanna! I don't want to hear about that?!".

Oops, soz Pam…I forgot you was here", Hanna grimaced as she realised her mistake.

Han, she's literally sitting next to you", Caleb tried to jolt his wife's memory. "She has baby brain, it's not her fault". Caleb massaged her shoulder's to help relieve some tension.

Spencer was quick to respond, "Well what was her excuse all those years ago?"

Aria seemed to join in on the conversation, "Yeah, a classic example is 'Jenna can't hear us, she's blind'".

Han gave up on the squabble between her friends, "Fine, what is it? Pick on Hanna day!".

"Don't worry Hanna, I always thought you had some pretty good intuition. That makes up for the lack of 'Spencer-smarts'".

"Thanks Ezra, wait was there an insult somewhere in there?"

Pam was the one to save Ezra the explanation as she noticed a car light up the driveway as the newly-married couple turned into the road. "You lot be quiet, they're here!".

Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Caleb, Toby and Ezra sat behind the couple's sofa, all of them trying to silently entertain a baby to stop Ezria's daughter from crying and giving away the surprise. The small, mature woman held both her grand-daughters on her hips and stood in the doorway, ready to greet her family. She watched on as Alison went into the trunk of the car, presumably to take out their luggage. However a bubbly puppy came bounding towards Pam but ended up running straight past her and started to scour his new surroundings.

"Girls, you left us with two children and now you have come back with another one?", Pam called out as Emily finished lifting out the last suitcase.

Ali took Lily off of Pam and Pam took the suitcase off of Ali after exchanging hugs. "What do you mean, he acts as a wedding gift"

"Yeah, like a gift that keeps on giving?", Emily locked the car and gave her mom and Grace a kiss on the cheek.

Behind the sofa there was light, quiet complaints as a small puppy frantically licked Caleb's face.

"We leave them unsupervised for how long and they get a puppy", Toby scooped up the fluffy addition and cradled him in his arms.

Emily proceeded to sit down on the pouf that was in the middle of the room, "So where are the Godparents?"

Everyone popped up from behind the sofa, Hanna seemed confused, "Wha…wait how did you know we were here?"

Alison explained, "Well, for one Spencer isn't great at hiding a massive SUV in a cul-de-sac".

Hanna, Aria, Caleb, Toby and Ezra just glared at Spencer who defended herself, "Well what was I meant to do?"

"Uhhm, I don't know…walk like the rest of us?". Aria was the last one to crawl out from behind the couch with Alessia resting on her shoulder.

Caleb and Ezra went on to explain to Emily and Alison in why they had all camped out in their living room for the past hour. They had recalled the nights earlier events of Aria putting her artistic flair on the 'Welcome home' banner whilst Spencer coached Toby on where to position the banner so the lights wouldn't glare off it, this was only due to her perfectionist trait.

The living room became much more lively as the couple spilled the gossip on what they had been up to for their honeymoon but more specifically on how they had ended up adopting Pepe. Lily and Grace's light snores added some background noise to support the light-hearted chatter that seemed to be never-ending.

 ***12am***

"Bye!" Pam called out as she got into her taxi and belted up.

Emily and Alison watched their friends pile in and practically squash into Spencer's car. Hanna was in the front with Spencer as she needed more room for her precious cargo, whilst Caleb, Ezra and Toby took up the middle row of seats and Aria sat with her daughter in the 2 remaining seats, located in the boot which was hardly ever used. Hanna flung her arm out of the window as she waved 'goodbye' to the blonde and the brunette who had babies on their hips. Spencer dramatically flashed her headlights to signal a 'See you later' response that seemed to wreak havoc with Emily's eyes as the lights glistened off her pupils.

 ***So there it is, the end of this fanfic. Although I want to be able to add the odd chapter in, like birthdays, anniversaries /major life events, just to keep you all up to date. I'm so thankful that each of you took the time to read this 'thing' of mine, but if you have any requests that could link to the story I'd be happy to listen because I was running short of ideas- I was aiming to get to chapter 20 but my imagination levels seemed to reach its peak. As of now I'm writing a fanfic that will definitely be shorter than this but may take longer to produce because I start work now and I'm going to be doing longer shifts-though it'd mean a lot if you all lingered with me. Again, thankyou all for the read, votes and comments because nothing made me happier than seeing the positivity flood through when I updated this book. I love you all! ***


	20. Chapter 19- New Year, New Discoveries

New Year, New Discoveries

(Several years have passed since Emily and Alison came back from their honeymoon, Lily and Grace just turned 3 years old, Emily graduated from school a year early with a first in physiotherapy.)

"Have you lost your damn mind?", Emily's voice became much more distinct and her eyebrows furrowed to mirror her concern for Ali's sanity.

The blonde's response was to face her wife to understand her change in tone, "Excuse me?"

"Alison, _you_ want _us_ to have a family photoshoot. We have two rambunctious three-year olds who will just run around the set". Emily couldn't believe that Ali was seriously considering this.

"Babe, I wish you'd believe in me. Aria is taking the photo's so we will have enough time to get ourselves in order, plus we won't have to pretend like we are all put together when we aren't, she knows the struggle-especially because Alessia is just coming out of the terrible two's."

"Mommy!", a deafening squeal came running in from the garden. The petite child hid behind Alison's leg.

"Lily, what's going on?"

The little girl emerged as she peered from behind the blonde as she pointed beyond her view and outside the French doors. Soon enough Grace came running in, covered in mud from top to toe and in tow leaving dozens of tiny muddy footprints on the cream rug.

Alison reacted by freezing on the spot, whilst Lily wedged and squashed herself near her mommy's legs as she tried to protect herself from her sister.

"GRACE…EMILY!?, YOU BETTER SORT YOUR DAUGHTER OUT NOW!".

Emily sprang from the couch and scooped Grace off of her feet, whilst fighting the chance that she will get a small handprint of mud smushed across her face. Emily snapped her head to the right to flick her hair behind her shoulder as she continued to carry their child out of the living room and back into the garden.

Emily noticed the small snail Grace had captured in her hand, "Grace, there are a couple of things you should know about mommy and that is she hates dirt and insects. But, that doesn't mean you and I can't play with the mud". Em gave Grace a cheeky smile, it was an unspoken confirmation that they were their own team. Grace seemed to understand as she responded with a huge hug for Em, wrapping her muddy hands as far as she could on her mom's shoulders. Through the lingering seconds the pair had hugged it out, Ali had managed to shuffle from the living room, even though Lily was acting as an anchor as she wrapped her slim limbs around her mommy's leg and ankle. The blonde watched her wife lead Grace to the pile of mud where Grace put down her snail and whispered "Your name is snail". Emily noticed how proud Grace looked when she gave the name to her new pet, so she didn't have the heart to ask her, "You're calling a snail, snail?". Em rolled up her sleeves, which exposed the black hair tie around her wrist. She motioned her left hand and rolled the tie off of her bony wrist and scraped back the loose strands that were floating across her face and tickling the bridge of her nose.

*A few hours later*

"I'll get it!", Emily called through to her wife who was slumped on the couch, being held hostage by their girls who insisted on playing 'dress-up'.

"Aria…hey", Emily spoke through gritted teeth as she tried to hide her shock of her arrival.

Aria must've noticed the tone of Emily's voice as she asked, "Ali did tell you that I was coming over…right?"

Em pulled back the front door to let the petite woman in. "She did, _we_ didn't discuss it together so I wasn't sure that you were still coming?"

Aria seemed to float her way through the living and stand in front of Alison who didn't look impressed by Lily's and Grace's dress up options. The brunette lifted up her camera which was hung around her neck and dangled over her stomach, she quickly snapped a picture of Alison to grab her attention… "I thought you spoke to Emily about the photoshoot?"

Ali dramatically blinked and huffed as she was momentarily blinded by the flash off of the camera. "I did…" Alison's words were strained as she lifted Grace off of her lap. "I didn't say she'd be best impressed", she cut her words short and pulled the tutu off of her waist.

Emily had re-appeared into the living room, where she had already heard snippets of the conversation between the pair, as she switched on the kettle ready to make themselves some coffee.

Em seemed to usher the girls towards Aria, "Girls, go say 'hi' to auntie Aria".

"Hiiii Auntie Aria", the girls' high-pitched voices seemed to go right through her as you could see that she winced, whilst two children ran towards her squealing in unison.

Aria crouched down but underestimated the force Lily and Grace had as they knocked off balance but Ali quickly pushed Aria back the opposite way to keep her upright. She muttered under her breath, "Woah". She composed herself, "Well, hello to you too", Aria seemed to have a smile growing across her face as she felt the tight squeezes from the girls. The petite brunette looked across to her two friends who were now sitting cross-legged on the couch, "You know, Alessia is nothing like this. I feel like she went straight into her teenage years…she is so stubborn".

Alison kicked her legs from under her and stood up, "Ar, believe me there are good and bad days but it's all love…right? Lily is usually clingy and Grace is more independent but these days the roles are reversing".

Emily continued from where her wife left off, "What we are saying is that, we get what we get. They are an exact blend of Alison and I".

Alison went on, "So somewhere down the line either you or Ezra were 'stubborn'?"

Aria continued the conversation as she went into the kitchen to pick up the coffee's that were brewed 5 minutes before. "Well, I did carry on a relationship when practically everyone told me not to…she gets it from me".

Whilst Aria sat down on the couch opposite Emily, Alison trekked upstairs. One hand clasping onto Grace, and Grace's small tan hand latching onto her sister. Through the slight creaks of the wooden stairs Ali explained that she was 'going to change the girls into something more appropriate'. She gave a side eye to Emily as she was the one to let Grace get plastered in mud from top to toe. In response Emily seemed to scoff into her cup as she took a sip, which inevitably made it louder than it was meant to be.

"Aria, where are you thinking about doing this shoot?"

"Ali mentioned that she wanted 'pristine' pictures, a clean, white background. So how about we set up the backdrop and lighting in the guest bedroom?"

"Yeah, perfect". Emily's voice seemed to be squashed, as she leant forward to put down her mug on a coaster on the surface in front of her. She knew Ali would kill her if she got coffee rings on the oak table, Em pushed herself of the couch and reached for Aria's car keys… "I'll start getting the rest of the equipment in".

Aria's lips were ladened with coffee, she rubbed them together to get the contents of her drink off of them before replying with a smile, "Thanks Em".

*20 minutes later*

Two pairs of feet pattered down the stairs. Patent, black buckled shoes appeared around the corner approaching the second flight of stairs. Ali dressed the girls in matching outfits; they were a light rose pink tulle dress, accompanied by white tights. Both little girls had their hair in pigtails, where their natural curls clumped to make two spirals on opposite sides of their head. Though they had to be some difference between the two, Grace had a white headband, whereas Lily had a silver one.

The girls were greeted by a chorus of "Awww's", as they jumped from the last stair onto the ground and their dresses bounced accordingly. The moment of 'sweetness' was soon interrupted as Ali appeared just moments behind her children. Instead she was greeted by a wolf whistle, though it wasn't from Emily but Aria.

"You would've thought she was your wife", the tan woman was surprised by Aria's behaviour.

Aria laughed it off, "Don't be jealous Em?"

Through her stifled laugh Ali managed to say "Thank you", she had a slight rosiness to her cheeks.

Alison got to the bottom of the staircase, "Your turn babe", she casually slapped her wife on the ass to encourage her up the stairs, "Wear something _pretty_ ".

The small brunette had already got to the bottom of the hallway with both Lily and Grace in tow, the seemed to follow her like ducklings following their mother. Alison followed her children and called to Aria, "Can we start by doing their solo pictures and the sibling ones?"

She nodded in agreement, whilst placing Lily in front of the camera. Ali inserted herself into the frame as she started to re-twirl her daughter's curls, then proceeded to give Aria the thumbs up.

*30 minutes later*

"Em stand behind Alison, maybe put your hands around her waist or on her hips, whichever one is more comfortable. Ali nuzzle yourself into Emily's should a little more and do whatever feels right with your hands. But first push your hair behind your ear because it's causing a little shadow across your eye…also pull the right section of your hair forward over your shoulder. PERFECT!".

Em looked down a fraction at her wife and smoothed down a fly away, now we are perfect".

"1, 2 , 3…", a bright flash took the space of four. Aria took multiple shots in case anyone blinked. "Okay last one, Ali turn to face Em. This time relax your arms round her neck and interlock your fingers with each other. Em, have your hands sitting on her hips, okay, now look into each other's eyes." She didn't give the couple warning, she just took the shot in hope to have it look natural.

Neither of them reacted to the multiple flashes of light that seemed to get brighter after every photo. Instead they looked as if they were in a trance, Ali moved into the kiss first and locked lips with Emily. Aria awkwardly turned round and flicked through the pictures she had already got on the camera. The few seconds of audible kissing felt like forever until Lily looked up from her ipad and seemed disgusted with her view, when she tapped her 'mommy's' leg and said, "Mommy, stop it". Alison peered over her right shoulder and couldn't help but look at Aria and then Emily with a small smirk creeping from the corners of her mouth.

The petite brunette who seemed to have tried to be a fly on the wall asked "You two ready for the last photo?"

Emily disappeared into the dining room to grab two chairs so her and Alison could sit down.

"Right. Emily sit on the left, Ali on the right…Em, you have Lily on your lap. Alison that leaves you with your 'mini-me' and hold Grace. Lily can you hold your sister's hand?"

In front of everyone two, ridiculously small hand interlinked with eachother.

"Everyone say 'Cheese!'"

"Cheese!"

Though just as the shutter was about to go down, a huge fluffball threw itself into the mix. Almost as if to say, 'You forgot someone'. This triggered a chorus of "PEPE!".

Aria captured the moment, both Lily and Grace were caught hysterically laughing as they were nearly trampled by their beloved dog. Emily was shielding herself from getting a mouthful of dog fur, whereas Ali was caught almost falling from her seat as she tried to avoid the collateral damage she was about to encounter.

Alison simply said through her laughs, "I hope you got that one?".

Pillow talk in bed about why is she always my daughter when they 'misbehave'


	21. Chapter 20- It's War

**Emily's POV**

I could feel the light tracing of fingers across my forehead and along my cheek, so light I was convinced Ali thought I was going to break. Her touch seemed to tickle once she got nearer to my neck as she surpassed my cheeks… "Stop!", I sleepily giggled out to her. "That tickles". My eyes still weren't open, I wasn't ready to face the day of a 12hr shift ahead of me. Her sweet voice sounded somewhat melodic as she started to sing a tune to force me awake.

"Fine, fine…I'm up!", I rolled my eyes as I easily admitted defeat, untucked my feet from being tangled up in sheets after what seemed to be a restless night. I picked myself up off the bed and shoved my feet into my slippers that were stashed at the foot of our bed.

"I don't know who you're rolling your eyes at?", To some extent she sounded pissed at my behaviour and in retaliation she flicked my ear.

"WTF!", admittedly I was (a little) in shock by Alison's childish behaviour but I knew I would get her back later. Of course, I was bitter about leaving the comfort of my bed, so I untucked my feet from being tangled up in sheets after what seemed to be a restless night. I picked myself up and shoved my feet into my slippers that were stashed at the foot of our bed. From the corner of my eye I saw her swipe a pillow and tried to hide it behind her, in response I sprinted into the bathroom because there was no way _she_ was about to start attacking _me_. We are both competitive and neither of us are going to give up easily, therefore it would result in a full-blown pillow fight and me being late for work and _we_ would wake up Lily and Grace.

 **Alison's POV**

"Ohh, she's playing hard ball?" I mumbled to myself, barely letting the words even be considered audible. I could hear the waterfall of the shower from behind the door to my right. I knew I had about 26 minutes before Em would reappear…so that gave me 24 minutes to get into my pj's and load my weapon of choice.

For our first date Emily took me paintballing, which I didn't know since I turned up in heels and a mid-length dress, ready for a normal' date like a meal out. Since then I have vowed to get her back, but then the twins happened and marriage happened…and the honeymoon happened. I guess you could say life happened, so I kept postponing the rematch. Until today, I had bought nerf guns a few weeks back and the foam bullets…100's of bullets and stashed them in cupboards, in the garden…everywhere. The guns were wedged under the bed, so I could easily grab them whenever. She won't know what has hit her.

*20 minutes later*

I jammed myself between the wardrobe and the bathroom door. The blue and orange gun pressed against my chest, ready for combat. Previously I had already threw Em's gun on the newly made bed, loaded with bullets alongside a jar of more bullets. I was in view of the bed, pretty much perfect to see exactly when she realises what I have in store for her.

*End of POV*

Emily had re-emerged from the bathroom, somewhat cautious as she remembered the pillow being hidden behind Alison's back. Her hair was still dripping water down her neck and landing into the scrunched up towel secured under the pit of her arm. She clocked the gun on the bed, she took seconds to realise what it was and what it meant until she leaned forward to pick it up.

Alison interjected as she slammed the door closed and revealed her hiding spot, Emily seemed caught of the guard as she spun around to land eyes on her target. A small smile creeped onto her face, the same way as she did when she declared 'War Emily' on Alison all those years ago.

Before their match could begin, Emily forced out their safe word, "PINEAPPLE!".

Seemingly a little deflated Alison asked, "Are you joking, you're calling a time-out before we have even started?"

Emily tried to explain herself as she outstretched her arms to emphasise her complaint, "I'm in a towel, this isn't fair!?"

" _What isn't fair_ , is going paintballing in heels and a dress…then having that dress stained by the paint _you_ shot at _me_ … **TIME OUT OVER**!"

Without warning Alison starts taking several hits at Emily, each foam bullet bounced of the toned body which was protected in the off-white towel. Before she could react the blonde disappeared beyond the doorway and into the hallway. Emily decided to deal with the cards she was dealt, she tried to tighten the towel as much as physically possible, scraped her hair into a ponytail and secured her grip on the gun.

The brunette looked both ways, hoping there would be some evidence of where her wife had taken shelter. To her benefit she heard a small creak of the floorboards as if some weight shifted.

Alison shifted her weight from her left to her right as she was ready to take off as she got a glimpse of her wife walking towards her hiding place, through the slither of space between the wall and the door as she was tucked away and hidden in the laundry room.

 **Emily's POV**

I couldn't see where she was but I could take an educated guess it was the laundry room, I couldn't help but have an internal giggle as I realised there was nowhere for Ali to run, she had to come towards me.

"Alison…Lauren…Dilaurentis-Fields, I know you're in there, I can hear your breathing". A sadistic, involuntary smile crawled onto my face.

"What, are you Jenna now?".

Alison crept out of hiding, emerging from the shadows into the sunlit hallways. Her own shadow cast over me, shielding me from the sun rays behind her. I watched her tilt her head as she enquired, "5 second head start?", it was as if she realised she was trapped.

I didn't need to answer, I raised my gun that had suddenly become my favourite companion and casually pulled the trigger to release the foam bullet. I turned around on the spot and rushed down the stairs, over the creaking of the stairs I shouted behind me "1-1", which came out in more of a joking tone. I could hear Ali behind me, she was only a couple of paces away. It gave the rush that someone was about to grab me but just couldn't reach far enough, plus I figured she wasn't going to waste her bullets on shots that may be 'near-misses'.

I dived behind the sofa, furthest away from the stairs as I had chosen that as base. There was already a pot of refill bullet stashed behind the sofa that I had accidentally tipped over and they had spilled under the couch. I didn't have time to pick them up, I just reloaded the gun and waited for her to make the first move.

Ali tried to sweet-talk me out of hiding, "Come on Em, don't you want this war to be over…you have work to get to?"


	22. Chapter 21 - It's Over?

**Alison's POV**

I could hear Emily shuffle around from across the room. My curiosity got the best of me as I flicked my head around the corner of the couch I was hiding behind. She got a lucky shot as she perfectly launched the pellet off my chin, I couldn't help but let out a slight 'tut' as I'd realised that she was slaughtering me.

"3-1!", Em sounded way too cocky and slightly delirious with her accomplishment.

In annoyance I called out, "I'm aware!", as I stood up from my shelter, I felt a light brush on my butt.

"Mommy, you and Mom playing?", a sweet voice chirped from behind me. Through mine and Emily's moments of madness, we hadn't noticed the appearance of our children as they had practically tiptoed downstairs.

"We are playing…" I tried to search for an excuse, "tag(?)". I stood towering over Lily, as she and Grace released from their morning ritual of hugging my legs. Lily was satisfied with the answer I had given her and went to play with their dollhouse; which had 100's of naked and shoeless barbies scattered within it. Emily and I would talk about how fascinating it was that the girls would want all these clothes for their dolls, but 9 times out of 10 they would end up topless or bottomless.

 **End Of POV**

Grace seemed stuck in her ways as she just stood in place, eyeing up the plastic weapon in the grip of her mommy's hand.

She gestured her arm towards the toy, "I play?", Grace's pure voice radiated excitement as she wanted in on the fun.

Emily quickly responded with a slight shake of her head and a definite, "No". Whereas Alison simultaneously responded with "Sure?", even though she subconsciously raised her eyebrow to Emily from the other side of the room as she was confused as to why had such strong feelings about the girls not getting to have new experiences that had risk embedded into it.

Grace had a pep in her step as she bounced over to her mom, minding all the scattered foam nerf bullets; Em had previously spilled. It was now Emily and Grace vs Alison. Whilst their daughter's back was turned away from Alison, Emily dead-panned her wife as she never approved of the girls taking part in an activity that may result in them getting hurt. She couldn't shake the feeling and stood up to Alison by defending her opinion as she told Grace to "Go and play with Lily".

"Aww, come on 'mom', that's no fun", Ali put on her baby voice, with a pout to imitate Grace, in hope to make Em change her mind.

"Ali!", this time she sounded serious as she slumped her gun down on the couch and picked up Grace to give her, her morning cuddles and kisses.

"Don't make me shoot you?", Alison giggled as she raised her gun and aimed it at Emily.

"Al, I'm serious. Can we just leave it, I need to…"Before Emily got a chance to finish her sentence Ali had already pulled the trigger on her weapon and released the foam bullet from its cartridge. In seconds the air was broken with the piercing sound of screaming and crying.

Emily's eyebrows furrowed with anger, she couldn't help but growl out through her gritted teeth, "ALISON, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!"

"Shit!", Alison dropped the gun and let it hit the wooden floor. She hurried straight into the kitchen and grabbed the peas from the freezer and wrapped them in the tea towel that was hanging from the stove's handle. "Grace, I'm so sorry", Ali's eyes pleaded with guilt and upset, though at the same time she was earning disapproving looks from her wife who was already cradling their child in her arms. She tried to lightly place the frozen peas over Grace's eye, from where the pellet had caught her.

Emily snatched the peas from Ali's grasp, she continued to lecture Ali, "YOU NEVER LISTEN DO YOU?"

The tall brunette, scooped up her daughter who was balancing on her knee at the time. She couldn't help but brush away the small tears that dripped down Grace's face and into the corners of her lips. She sat on the couch where she curled up comforting the small bundle of innocence who was still wailing from her injury. Alison was left standing behind her looking helpless…defeated, not knowing what else she was able to do to help.

Ali spoke with a soft tone, "Emily, let me help. I can get the first aid kit?"

She was met with spite, "You think she is going to let you put a plaster on her eye when she is _this_ emotional?" Emily cut her eyes at her wife and continued to comfort her daughter by stroking her hair.

"You need to let me be a mom, she's my daughter too?", Ali tried to reason with Emily as she perched on the far side on the arm of the settee.

Emily retaliated with force, "No, they are my children. You simply carried them, you need to hear me when I say no. This wouldn't have happened if you accepted my first answer!".

No more than 5 seconds had passed and in the midst of her fury Emily realised she was way out of line. Her voice levelled out and softened, "Ali, I'm so sorry…" her eyes watched as she followed the blond around the room.

Alison was silent as she knelt next to Lily and gave her a kiss on the forehead and made her way towards the front door. The brunette continued to beg, "Alison, I didn't mean it!". Emily got up from the sofa and sat Grace down as she watched her wife shove her shoes on.

Emily was now begging for some sort of response, "Ali! Please, look at me…"

The blonde wiped a tear that was resting on her cheek, before she swung her handbag over her right shoulder, picked up her car keys and slammed the front door shut.

Emily ran after the woman who was her world, encapsulated within a single being. She un-latched the front-door and watched Alison slump herself in the driving seat, slammed the car door to, which show her rage and turned on the ignition then backed out of their driveway. By now the twins were pining for their mommy and wedged themselves between Emily's calves as it appeared as if they were looking for comfort in search for their mommy.

Grace's voice still trembled with upset, "Where mommy going?". Lily, remained quiet and sat on the step.

Emily pulled both Lily and Grace in for a cuddle and whispered under her breath, "I, I don't know?"


	23. Chapter 22 - For Better or For Worse

***Spencer's and Toby's House***

Once Alison had fled the scene of where her heart shattered, almost as if it cracked into hundreds of pieces. She spent the night, crashed at Spencer's. Laid up in her arms, hoping that just the right amount of pressure and security would somehow mend her heart. Ali's phone had been buzzing all night, she already knew who it was…

 ***Buzz-Buzz***

Once again **'** _ **Wifey 3'**_ , lit up her screen. Alison huffed and turned over as she continued to softly cry, each tear toppling from her eyes and down the crevice of her neck. Spencer could feel the dampness on her forearm, seep through her cardigan from Alison's constant crying. She wiggled her arm out from under Alison's head and reached for the phone then turned it to silent, flipped the phone over to face downwards onto the end table.

Unusually from Spencer's raspy voice she spoke softly, "Alison, that's the 84th time she has called you in 15 hrs…". Alison responded with no tact at all, "Yeah, well she deserves it". Spencer continued, "I know you don't want to speak to her and that you're angry…" She was cut off, "I'm not angry, I'm hurt that she'd even say 'You just carried them', I knew this would happen sooner or later", Alison choked out her words as her crying intensified.

Spencer (for once) was at a last for words, she couldn't help but soother her cousin the same way she had watched Ali soothe her and Emily's children to sleep.

Before she knew it, Alison's sniffles and whimpering came to a gracious halt and were replaced with heavier breathing as Spencer pulled out her phone from her back pocket and sent a text.

 _ ***To Emily***_ _\- "You need to sort this, she's heartbroken". -Spence_

 ***Emily and Alison's house***

* **Buzz-Buzz** *

Emily all but dived onto her phone as she assumed it was Alison responding to her many phone calls, though she had longed for a response she was filled with panic and dread. Immediately Emily's face relaxed as she saw 'Spencer' on her home screen, with a new message from her. Now deflated, she tucked her feet under herself and read the message that gave her a kick up the backside and made her realise she needed more help. In response, she didn't even bother replying to Spencer but wisely called Pam.

" _Mom?" Emily cried down the phone._

" _Emmy, what's happened. Are the girls okay?"_

 _She cleared her throat and composed herself, "They're fine, it's Ali and I. Mom, I screwed up real bad. She's never going to forgive me?"_

 _More concerned than ever Pam asked, "Emily? What is going on?"_

" _I'm ashamed to say it out loud again". Emily put her head in her hands as she sighed down the phone._

" _I'm your mother, you can tell me anything?"_

" _You'll probably wish you wasn't after I tell you how cruel I was to the woman I love…we got into a disagreement, which resulted in me telling her that she isn't even their mommy, she was just the carrier. Mom, she's heartbroken". Emily completely broke down over the phone._

" _Emily, I still love you, you just messed up and we'll fix it. Okay? I'm coming 'round to yours. Unchain the door?"_

With that being said, Pam hung up on her end and Emily did the same. She wiped the tears that had dampened her cheeks with the sleeve of the t-shirt she was wearing that she had bought Ali all those years ago. The brunette put on the front of being 'Okay', as she went to check on the girls; who were peacefully unaware of the world imploding around them.

 ***15 minutes later***

Emily was already sitting on the couch waiting for her mother. The familiar sound of the key in the lock jiggled around, there was some hope that Ali would come through the door and try and work it out with Emily.

She shot up out of her seated position and clapped eyes on the smaller woman who appeared around the door.

"Emily?", a timid voice broke the rustling of Pam's coat brushing against the wall and the door. The volume of her voice clearly showed that she was aware of the time and that her grand-daughters would be asleep.

"Mom", Emily was so relieved she acted like a child all over again. She practically ran into her mom's arms, obviously forgetting that her mom wasn't as robust as she used to be back in her childhood. Pam's breath was taken away as the force of her daughter nearly made her lose her balance.

Delirious laughing slowly turned into crying, Emily was overcome with emotions. She was ecstatic that her mom was so understanding and dropped everything to come and help, but she couldn't help but feel an immense amount of guilt fall onto her shoulders.

Both women sat on the couch, Pam didn't even bother to take off her shoes. She took her daughters hand in her own and waited for Emily to start speaking.

*2 hours later*

"Don't go!", the brunette called after the smaller woman who grabbed her coat and car keys and then proceeded to unlock her car.

Pam turned 'round with a reassuring look, "Emmy, if she doesn't want to speak to you then I'm the next closest person?"

Emily didn't look convinced, "But she has Spence, she can talk to her?", she tried to chase after her mother with some concern that'd she make it worse, but then again how much worse could it get?

"Fine then, Spencer, Ali and I will mediate to come to some sort of solution… _tonight_. We are not letting the situation become anymore hostile…especially because of the twins".

There was no way Emily was going to win over her mom, she let her go and try and salvage their marriage.

 ***Spencer and Toby's house – Ali's POV***

I'm emotionally drained, I cannot understand how a woman who claims to love me could easily come out with something like that.

Spencer was in the kitchen filling Toby in on the situation, I told her it was best he knew why I was invading their home.

I spoke aloud, to no one in particular, "I'll get it!"

I opened the door, "Pam?", my heart sunk. Maybe I was holding onto hope that Emily would check 'here' out of all of our friends' houses. Maybe I did want to be in her company, even though she was the reason for my heartbreak there was no one else I'd rather see right now-yes, I might've just screamed at her but at least she tried to make amends.

"Alison, can we talk?", she asked me with hopeful eyes, I couldn't bare to refuse. I looked back at Spencer who was leaning into Toby's arms, I gave her the nod so they could be anywhere but in the same room as Pam and I.

Spencer cleared her throat as she got the gist to what I was insinuating, "C'mon Tobes", I watched as she dragged his arm to follow her out into the orangery.

Seemingly oblivious Toby's deep voice asked, "Why? My show is on now?".

Spencer backhanded his chest and sighed, "Watch it later, now c'mon!"

I was just finishing locking the door as Pam went to take a seat on the couches. I followed suit, sitting on the same couch but opposite her. I admittedly was defensive, I had my arms folded and sat back.

"Ali, I know everything. Emily told me what happened…", I cut her off when I interrupted with, "Her version of what happened or what actually happened?"

"Alison, I'm hear to listen to your side because there are two little girls in the middle of this and I'm sure they would want their mommy home?"

I snapped back, "Hey, I'm not the one who said what she said".

Pam released her hands from being clasped together and reached out to me to calm me down. It reminded me of when she came into my hotel room on the day of the wedding, it broke me and tears started to fall. I ran my hands through my hair and pulled it to one side to try and cause a shadow to hide my emotions. "Gahh, I'm such an ugly crier", her hand sat perfectly on my knee, she used her thumb to brush it back and forth. "Alison. I'm not here as Emily's mom, I'm here as yours too. The day you married Emily, I totally accepted you into the family".

She had caught me there, I looked up to her. "I knew this would happen, this is why I asked several times whether she was okay with me carrying the girls. I was terrified for this day". By now I had choked out my concerns and my head was resting on Pam's lap, it was like de ja vu of the recent events from just a few hours ago when Spencer had comforted me.

"I'm not saying you need to go straight home right now, you're an adult and will deal with this the way you feel is appropriate. All I'm asking is do not do it in spite because Lily and Grace will know the difference. But can I remind you, just like I did with Emily – you both vowed 'For better or for worse' ".

I remained silent, as I realised she was right. I had messed up so many times and Emily had always loved me and taken me back. It would be hypocritical to turn my back on her now, she made me a better woman and I didn't want to throw it all away.


	24. Chapter 23 - Long Time No See

"Ali, I'm leaving to get Lily and Grace…", Spencer paused, deliberating what response she was about to get when she asked, "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

Ali was in the living room, sitting on the couch with her feet tucked under her bum. She had a mocha in hand and took a sip before answering, "I'm sure". She went back to watching 'The Kardashians', as this was the only time she was able to do so.

Spencer sighed and clucked her tongue, "It's been a week since you've been home, shouldn't you at least try and speak to Em?"

Alison grabbed the remote that was wedged down the side of her leg and between the couch and paused the TV. "Look, Spencer…I'll deal with it in my own time", she un-paused the show and ignored that Spencer was even in the room.

Spencer didn't even respond, she wasn't intentionally pissed at Alison but she couldn't help but feel annoyed that she was stuck between both – Alison and Emily. Clearly her annoyance was shown as she slammed to the front door and revved her engine to leave.

Alison heard Spencer's car engine rev. She responded my turning the TV volume up higher and higher. Toby was already in the kitchen grabbing what was left of the leftover pot of coffee. He slung his head round the door frame with coffee-soaked lips that just nearly dripped out of the corner of his mouth. His voice rumbled out, "She's going burn out the engine doing that".

Alison just about heard him and responded with, "Yeah, and you'll be the one to fix it?"

Toby walked into the living room and perched on the coffee table even though there were perfectly good available couches. "Hell no…", he placed down the cup. "…but I'll still be paying a mechanic to fix it".

Alison scoffed as she knew he was right, "You sure you don't want a coaster for that? I doubt Spence will be happy with a coffee ring on her solid oak table".

Toby tilted his head and looked deflated, "What Spencer doesn't know won't hurt her?"

He could've fooled Alison in thinking that he didn't care but his reaction of picking his mug back up and cupping it in his hands proved otherwise.

 ***At Emily's***

"Hey Em?"

"Ohh, Spence", Emily seemed deflated, almost as if her bubble had burst.

Sarcastically Spencer waved her arms in the air and answered, "Please! don't sound too ecstatic, will you?"

Grimacing at her mistake, "Sorry, no it's not that but when my mom said that Alison will take the girls till tomorrow, I thought she'd at least come and get them herself?"

Spencer blatantly responded, "Em, c'mon. She's been avoiding you for a week, you really think she's going to show up now? … Can you let me in, instead of talking on your front step?"

Emily shuffled back as she made space to let her in, "Sorry, yeah of course".

As Spencer went in for hugs and tickles with Lily and Grace, Emily continued. "If she isn't coming to me, I'm going to her".

Her statement caught Spencer's attention, "Are you sure, you know how Ali is with surprises". Spencer's voice became strained as she lifted one of the girls off their feet. She went off topic for a moment as she directed her comment at Emily when she said, "Big, aren't they?"

"You're telling me, but imaging having both of them jump onto you at the same time?"

Spencer gasped, "Gahh, I could only imagine?"

Emily hadn't realised that as she responded to Spencer both girls did their signature move – almost as if they were a wrestling tag-team and had their auntie pinned down on the floor. Both girls giggled in their high-pitch tone as they lay across Spencer's small but tall frame, denying her the right to wriggle free.

Emily tried to stifle her laugh, "Would, would you like some help there?"

"That'd be great", Spencer responded with her classic bluntness with a dash of sarcasm.

Once Emily shooed the girls away to tell them to grab their tiny princess suitcases from next to the TV, she pulled her friend up onto her feet. "But really, thankyou for this. I shouldn't have said what I said and if I hadn't you wouldn't be put out like this, you need to enjoy your time with Toby before you go back to work".

"Em, we're family now. I would do anything for you and Ali, but I do want you to make this right ASAP…she's putting up a front like she's pissed at you…she is pissed at you but she just really wants everything to be over".

"Bye mom!", Lily hugged Emily's legs and pushed past her and Spencer to get to the front door with her suitcase.

"Bye-Bye mom", Grace followed the same path as Lily.

Spencer opened the door and gave Emily the 'Spencer-look' so that she will at least think of what she had just said.

"Girls come here?" the brunette called out as she watched two sets of pig tails bouncing away as they skipped along with their bags in tow.

Both – Lily and Grace dropped their cases and ran back to their mom. Emily crouched down as she hugged them close. "Have a good time with mommy, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"You see Mommy with me, Lily?"

"No, Grace, I'll come see mommy tomorrow". Emily finished her sentence as she kissed the tops of their heads and waved them off as they got into their car seats and Spencer buckled them in.

"See ya Spence!", Emily called out as she watched the tall brunette walk to the driver's side. She responded with a wave and called Alison before she set out on the road.

From the doorway Emily could hear Alison's voice through the speakers, it made her feel warm and fuzzy but still writhed with guilt for what she had done. She knew, more than ever that she had to make a big-ass apology to her wife.

 ***Spencer's house***

Alison was already sitting on the front steps. She had been there long enough to wave off Toby who was leaving for a couple of weeks to finish a construction job, and for her to realise that she needed to speak to Emily, she knew it wasn't going to be today but she was aware she couldn't still be in the same situation-having made no progress in another week's time.

She watched the electric gates squeak open, which reminded her of how Spencer had been badgering Toby to get them oiled. All the girls had joked how 'extra' Spencer was to have them installed but then again, they expected nothing less from a Hastings, whether or not she took on the Cavanaugh last name, she would never change her roots.

In rolled Spencer in her Land Rover, she did well for herself since she was working for her parents' law firm. The slender brunette stepped out of the driver's side and opened the left side back door, which welcomed to pairs of petite feet that came tapping along the brick driveway.

"Mommy!", two excited girls seemed to run full force into a crouched down Alison, their sentences were muffled as they buried the heads into each side of Alison's neck.

"Girls…I've missed you so much". Alison was aware that she didn't want to cry in front of them but she couldn't help but let a tear roll free down the crevice of her nose.

Lily pulled away first and noticed the glistening trail down her mommy's face, as the evening sun started to approach. "Why you sad?"

Grace questioned, "You miss mom?"

Alison looked up in disbelief to Spencer as she was hauling the twins' suitcases into the house. In those couple of seconds, the brunette raised her eyebrows, pulling off her classic Spencer look. It sent shivers through Alison's body as she knew what she was thinking and no doubt was she going to be lectured on pulling herself together.

"No, I'm happy. I missed you two". Grace used her small tanned hand to smudge away the tear streak down Alison's face.

Lily seemed concerned, "What about mom?"

Alison paused about how she would phrase her sentence but she refused to lie to her children, "I miss her too".

 ***7pm***

Alison, Lily, Spencer and Grace were all huddled up in a pillow and sheet fort. Complete with fairy lights, marshmallows and cheese puffs. The twins' faces and fingers were caked with orange dust, you could see exactly where they had been as their tiny fingerprints of orange clung to ever surface and that included Spencer's vintage bed-set.

While Alison was giving both girls an intense amount of cuddles, Spencer got out of the fort and turned off the living room light and flicked on the camping torch. From the other side of the sheets she started to do some shadow puppets. She held up two fingers, whilst the other three pinched together and called out, "What am I?".

The inner child of Alison reared its head, as she shouted out, "Dog?"

The girls giggled, Grace exclaimed, "No, silly mommy!"

Lily explained, "It's a rabbit!"

"Of course, it is, well done girls. Okay, only a few more then it's bed time".

Alison seemed to zone out and went into her own thoughts. She couldn't help but think how she should be doing these things with Emily by her side. With no disrespect to Spencer, she loved that she was making this time enjoyable for the girls but it should be their mom alongside them.

A couple of moments passed and the blonde was brought back to reality as she felt light tugging on her PJ's, she realised that the girls and Spencer were calling her to get up to tuck them into bed.

"Mommy, mommy. C'mon?"

Alison refocused herself and crawled out of the fort and guided her children to her bed as the girls had insisted they wanted to have a sleepover in mommy's bed and not be alone in Spencer's guest bedroom.

"Last one to fall asleep will have to eat all their vegetables tomorrow".

Lily and Grace dived onto the bed and squeezed their eyes shut. Alison pulled the comforter over her little girls and gave them their 'goodnight kisses' on their foreheads. Alison pulled to the door, just enough to let the light from the hallway peer through and she made her way back downstairs.

 ***10pm***

Spencer sat crossed legged on the same couch Alison was sitting on.

Alison could see she was bursting to say something, "Spit it out then Spencer!"

Spencer finally exhaled, "So…you miss Emily too?"

"Alright you don't need to be smug about it. Of course, I miss her. She is my wife…plus I didn't realise how much the girls have picked up on this situation". Alison held her head in her hands as she looked seemingly deflated, like she had failed to protect them. "I need to fix things with Emily ASAP".

Spencer perked up, she slapped Alison's arm. "I'm glad you said that, she's coming 'round tomorrow to pick up the girls and to speak to you".

"Oh, so now you two are colluding and not even letting me know what I'm going to have to face?"

"Ali, chill. I was waiting for the right time to clue you in! Anyway, I'm taking Lily and Grace to Hanna and Caleb's to see Noah and Alessia who are having a play date. It'll give you two some privacy to get everything out in the open".

Alison seemed reserved about having to speak to Emily and hear out her apology. But she knew deep down that she wanted Emily and she wasn't prepared to throw it away over a statement Em had made in the heat of the moment.

"Thankyou Spencer, I couldn't have gotten through all this without your support". Alison untucked her feet from under herself and leaned forward to hug Spencer.

"Al, stop it! I haven't even gotten you two in the same room yet". Alison released from the hug.

"I know, but I have hope".

"Ali, you know what they say about hope. It breeds eternal misery".

 ***7am***

Lily whispered into Alison's ear, "Mommy, mommy!"

Grace grew seemingly impatient and screamed at the top of her voice, "MOMMY!"

"Girls…what?" Alison's voice cracked with confusion.

"Auntie Spencer made us pancakes!"

Before Alison could comprehend what was going on, her daughters yanked her to her feet and dragged her down the stairs.

Spencer heard the heavier footsteps make their way down the staircase, "Good morning Ali".

"Is it?". Alison shielded her eyes from the sun that had started to rise and glared through the kitchen window. "I forgot what it was like being woken up at silly o'clock by these two".

"Well that means you're out of practice and we need you back on schedule".

Spencer sat down the pile of pancakes on the table and went back to grab the container of apple juice. She finally took position at the head of the table and started dishing out the plates and pancakes.

Alison watched as the girls wolfed down their pancakes and drank the dregs of juice out the bottom of their rainbow plastic cups. She could see them itching to leave the table to watch 'Spongebob' on the tv.

"Lily, Grace, before you race off make sure you thank auntie Spencer for breakfast and put your dishes in the sink, please".

Spencer interjected, "Al, it's fine…"

"It isn't, I'm not raising messy children".

Both girls scarpered, Grace dragged the stool so they could reach the surface and chucked their plates into the sink.

The girls plonked themselves on the couch and were glued to the screen, Ali got up from the table and collected hers and Spencer's dishes and started to do the washing up. Spencer left and went to join the twins.

"Girls, are you excited to go see Noah and Alessia?"

Spencer was greeted with silence.

"I'll take that as a no then?". Realising she wasn't going to get a coherent answer out of the girls she turned her attention to Alison, who was still clearing the table from breakfast.

"What are you going to say to Emily, she'll be here in a few hours?"

Alison didn't look up from the sink, with her hands covered in soap suds. "I, I dunno? What do I say?"

"Maybe say nothing, just listen". Spencer placed her hand on Alison's shoulder in hope to get her attention. "From what I gathered after speaking to her whilst collecting the girls, she seems to have quite a lot of talking to do".

Alison didn't really respond. She pulled the plug out of the sink and drained the water. Shook the left-over soap and water off her hands and grabbed a tea-towel wedged in the drawer, that was evidently left from Toby. Alison knew far too well Spencer would have carefully draped the cloth over the drawer to let it air dry. She knew that was the 'neat freak' part of Spencer that reared its ugly head every once in a while.

 ***3 hours later***

Alison opens the door to a familiar silhouette.

A cautious smile oozed the next two words, "Hi Ali…"

"Emily…"

Alison stepped to the side and gestured Emily to come into the house. Alison recognised Emily's scent waft over her as she ushered past her.

Alison took mere seconds to take in the woman she hadn't seen in all this time, she knew something was wrong. "You haven't been sleeping, have you?"

In slight shock Emily whipped her head around to face her wife, "How could you guess?"

With a light scoff Alison said, "You reek like a coffee shop".

"Could you blame me, I've been trying to think of all the ways I can tell you I'm sorry".

"Yeah well, I guess that's why you're here? Come sit down, we need a chat".


	25. Chapter 24- I Love You

***Emily's POV***

I think I almost forgot what she looked like, her eyes seemed blue(r) her hair seemed blonder, but then again, I was seeing the world through blurred vision. All morning I had been an emotional catastrophe, pre-empting what I would say to Alison.

I was surprised that Alison greeted me with acceptance rather than hostility. She looked calm, somewhat relaxed as she scooted back into the sofa and sat cross-legged, as if she was waiting for me to make the first move.

In the midst of this moment I had forgotten the bunch of flowers I had clutched in my fist. I stretched out my arm rigidly in Alison's direction. Words tried to materialise but seemingly failed as I said nothing, except for a smile and pleading eyes to go along with the gesture. I watched in slow-motion as Alison unfolded her arms and used the left to take the flowers out of my grasp. The warmth of her fingers brushed over mine and for a split second my heart fluttered in response

"Alison, I…", my voice quivered. It had been so long since I had felt her touch, it had almost become unfamiliar.

She cut me short, "Em!?". By now Alison put the flowers onto the coffee table that was just to the side of us. "I don't need to hear an apology". She reached for my hand, I'm positive she could see my hands shaking with uncertainty. I felt her grip secure itself and tug my arm down to join her on the couch.

"I know how sorry you are, but **I** need to apologise to you for being immature on how I dealt with the situation. I shouldn't have run away when things got tough, I guess I'm just so used to my old habits I don't know how to cope with my emotions in a healthy way and it looks like I still have some work to do. I know you love me, you always have and that's what makes me love you…so much more".

"Ali!", I readjusted how I was sitting and I moved myself closer to her. I placed my hand on hers and interlocked our fingers together. I savoured every last word she had spoken, a tear toppled from my eye as I recalled that she said she loved me. "I love you too".

I was moved to see my wife lean in to hug me, she seemed to collapse in my arms as if all the weight from the argument was lifted from her and left her too weak to hold herself together anymore. Instinctively I held onto her, I knew exactly what she needed and that wasn't a conversation to discuss her feelings or a romantic gesture, she just needed to know that I was there for her.

A minute or so had passed, I felt a gentle drip on my shoulder which rolled into the creases of my arms, soon followed by a light whimper.

 ***End of POV***

Alison pulled away and looked Emily straight in the eye, she had forgotten the impact Emily's eyes had on her. The warmth of them soothed her aching heart, Alison could almost feel her heart's pieces slip back into place like a jigsaw. Her cheeks flushed and became rosy, she couldn't help but smile at the woman in front of her. Emily loved the way Ali blushed, it was like she almost turned into a blushing teen who had just revealed their crush. The brunette couldn't help but use the back of her hand to stroke the indentation Ali's dimples had made in her cheeks.

"Are you okay?", Emily asked as she continued to wipe away the tear trail off Ali's lightly freckled face.

Alison flicked her hair back over her shoulders "I am now… **you're** here".

Emily couldn't help but let a smile hint at her cheeks in response to Alison's words, she finally sat back in her chair and rested the heels of her feet that were crossed on the oak coffee table.

Alison continued to get herself into position, she moved Emily's arm to drape along the back of the couch and she nuzzled her head into the ditch of Emily's underarm. She scoffed "Babe, Spence isn't going to be happy that you have your feet on her solid oak coffee table, she doesn't even let Toby put down his mug on it without a coaster in case it leaves coffee rings".

Emily slowly started finger combing Alison's blonde hair, "Yeah, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her". Emily sounded somewhat cocky in her statement and brushed off any meaning to it.

"Looks like it will hurt, if I'm standing right behind you!". The tall brunette pushed her weight down onto Emily's shoulders as she tried to scare her.

Emily's body jolted with fear as her adrenaline levels spiked, "Ahhh! Spencer…that's not funny".

"Well…", Spencer walked around the couch behind Emily and Alison then continued to sit on the arm of her couch. "To me it was!". Spencer clocked that Emily's feet were still firmly placed on the table, she leaned forward and swiped Emily's feet back onto the ground.

Emily glared and tutted at the slender figure sitting two spaces away from her.

"It was a little funny Em", Alison started to sit up and gave some credit to Spencer for her prank.

"So, lovebirds…when are you going home? As much as I love you…both, I want **MY** home back", Spencer grimaced as she finished her question as if she wasn't sure whether she was being too harsh.

"Spence, I'm offended! I'm an excellent room-mate", Alison was shocked at what Spencer was insinuating.

"Alison, yes you wash up the dishes and make us dinner near enough every night…but you have left my bathroom… **my safe haven**!", Spencer was almost doing a dramatic reading of how she felt. "in tatters, there's makeup littered on the counters, I have seen blonde bundles of hair lingering in every corner of that room, so excuse me for wanting you out of my hair". Spencer finished her rant with a deep, composed breathe in and a slow exhale.

Emily filled the seconds of silence, "Are, are you two children finished? Because I'd rather go and collect our **actual** children".

Spencer sprang from her perching position, "Yeah…please, you may exit the building". Theatrically Spencer started ushering the couple towards the door.

With some confusion Emily stopped in her tracks, "Spence, can she at least collect the rest of her things?"

Lanky limbs stretched out to unlatch the front door, "Nope, I'll gather them up and I'll drop them 'round to yours later…you go get your girls and enjoy the rest of your day". She continued to open the door wide back and watched as the taller woman placed her arm around the blonde's waist as they walked in time with each other towards the car. Like a proud mum Spencer rested her back on the door frame and waved Emily and Alison off as they went to collect Lily and Grace from Hanna's.


	26. Chapter 25- Making Up

Chapter 25

* **11pm** *

Alison had already called up Hanna and Aria a few hours earlier telling them if they would have the twins for the night. Emily had insisted that she and Ali needed a night alone together. The car turned down the same long road that had been their home for a few years, the trees swayed in the slight breeze, just as you were able to make out the silhouettes in the night sky. Both women hopped out of the car. Alison unlocked the front door to the house, whilst Emily was still locking the car behind her. The shorter woman reached around the door frame and grazed her hand across the wall to feel for the light switch.

Ali's voice sounded a little deeper as she let go of all the tension that was harboured in the room before she had left, "Ahh, it's good to be back", she kicked off her heels and slumped her back on the couch just in front of her, whilst Emily was a couple of steps behind. Each impending step of Emily's flats smacking against the brick driveway, mixed with the light jingle of the car keys gave away that she was getting closer to the house.

"I'm glad you're back", as Emily finished her sentence she shut the door, took off her jacket and scooped her hair to the left-hand side.

She joined Alison on the couch.

She took Alison's hands into her own, Emily's head had been spinning since Ali actually let her through Spencer's door. She knew she had to talk…properly to Alison, she felt nervous, just like she did when she was a teenager and started to develop a crush on Alison. Sick to her stomach she blurted out, "We need to talk!". Unintentionally Emily made Alison's body jolt. "You should've bitten my head off, I was expecting you to lash out at me. I shouldn't have said anything about you not being Lily and Grace's 'real' mom, I had no right to even insinuate that…I've never felt that way and I cannot blame it on me being angry. You're as much their mom as I am, it cannot only be measured in shared DNA but what you do for them…"

Alison looked deflated, almost as if she sunk within herself. "Emily…"

"I need to finish what I want to say. You're a mom because you got up every three hours to feed, change and burp them, you're a mom because you stayed awake with Grace when she got her first stomach flu and you camped in the living room because I had to be up early for school."

Alison sniffled back some tears and choked out a laugh as she recalled being stuck in a pillow fort watching cartoons into the early hours of the morning. "Oof, don't… I had the theme tunes stuck in my head for days"

"See, that's what I mean! You do what they want, even when you're pulling your hair out. Plus, no one sings 'Let it go' like you". Emily did a half smirk as she thought about Alison's singing voice. "What all that means is that I'm so sorry for saying what I did!".

Alison tilted her head a touch and with furrowed eyebrows asked, "Are you done now?"

"Yeah", Emily relaxed back in the couch cushions and Alison kicked up her feet to rest her legs on Emily's.

"I appreciate everything you have said and for apologising for your actions, but even though I forgive you, it doesn't mean I have forgotten how it made me feel".

Emily dropped her eyes to the floor and held her head in her hands, it caused her speech to become mumbled, "Al, if you're feeling like that then we can talk this through when you're ready".

"Okay, but now _you_ need to promise me that if I do something that isn't something you agree with. Just talk to me, please…don't bottle it up. I can't go through this again!". Alison's voice changed clearly, she got choked up.

In response Emily held out her arms to welcome Alison into an embrace.


	27. Chapter 26 - The Power Of Love

Emily's morning voice dragged out, "Is there a reason why you're naked in my bed?"

"You know what they say…" Alison rolled over to face Emily. "Makeup sex is the best sex!". She finished her sentence with a slight nose crinkle and cheeky eyes. "Come on, you're not going to make me spell it out for you…I missed you, all of you".

Emily looked into Alison's eyes, she had missed the way the blue shone through the small gaps as Alison made them crease when she smirked. There were a few strands of hair that seemed to lay on top of Alison's dirty blonde eyelashes. Carefully Emily motioned her arm and used her thumb and pointer finger to move them out of the way and tucked them behind her ear. "You look so beautiful in the morning", her slender fingers made a trail down Alison's side and finally rested in the well of her hips. Her fingers wrapped around the milky flesh, the warmth of Emily's touch initiated a response from Alison.

Alison closed her eyes as she seemed to transcend into an alternate reality, for almost 5 seconds she wasn't present. She came back with what seemed to be a fire of passion that had been brewing within her for the past 9 hours. The blonde wrapped her legs around Emily's thighs and straddled her, she leaned down to kiss Emily's plumper, peachy looking lips. Emily's lips sat between Alison's thinner rose tinted lips, which were stained from her 24-hour wear lipstick from the day before.

Both women got stranded within lust, desire taking over their body. Limbs went flying, sparks ignited their longing to feel each other. Alison hooked her fingers under Emily's p.j top and lifted it over her head and dropped it on the cooling side of the bed from where she was laying.

Emily couldn't help but have a little laugh, "You really are up for it aren't you?"

"Babe, it's been practically a week. Of course, I'm yearning for you, plus we're making up". With that being said Alison sat back on her heels, exposing the freckle under her right breast and a small smile that creeped up on her.

Emily loved that little freckle, she couldn't help but leap at the opportunity to kiss it and grazed her fingers over it and casually cupped Alison's breasts.

Alison objected as if she felt violated, "Hey!?"

Emily raised her eyebrow in confusion, "What, you wanted this. Or do you want to resume this at a later date?", she said as she motioned her hands up and down her body.

"No, but this was my hostile takeover…", Alison was interrupted,

Emily's bubble had burst, "Of me?"

"Yes, of you!". Alison spread out her fingers and pushed Emily back on the bed and started to caress and kiss her inner thighs.

"Al, you know that gets me hot!", Emily near enough forced the words out of her mouth as she shuddered and writhed in the sheets.

The blonde started to tie her hair up and smiled, "Good! It's doing its job".

 **Alison's POV** *

Even though she had been asleep for over 8 hours, Em still had some remenants of perfume that she had sprayed on earlier that day. The floral scent almost reminded me of the dream I had on our honeymoon where we had danced in a field full of sunflowers.

"You smell amazing, by the way". I spoke out loud but I remained somewhat muffled as my head was between Emily's legs.

Em responded with "Come again?"

Mischievously I answered, "Oh, you will…multiple times". This time I made the effort to lift my head up but replaced it with two fingers.

She moaned, I watched as she bit her lip, forgetting that she didn't respond to my comment. I couldn't help myself so I asked, "Did you miss me?". Emily couldn't verbalise, it was like she wasn't able to hear me as she was deafened by lust.

"You know I di-", my wife stopped mid-sentence, I was holding out for her to finish it even though I knew what she was going to say. I could feel all of Em on me, I could feel her sexual tension slowly be relieved with each stroke and pulsating motion I made with my hand.

 **10 minutes later** *

I was back on top of Emily, this time she was in me. It had been a hot minute. Let me rephrase that, I was getting hotter by the minute. I always knew Em was the top in this relationship. She grabbed both my thighs and threw me diagonally across our bed and pushed herself on top of me. She didn't even give me time to react as she put her hand on my mouth to quieten me down. To show my annoyance that I couldn't be as loud to show my pleasure, I simply glared at her but she pretended to not see me. I was confused as to why Emily wanted to keep me quiet, no one else was in the house…we've been louder when people were in the house but I wasn't going to dwell on it as my attention quickly switch as I felt her warm touch glide across my hips and up my body. Surely convinced that Emily had a new preference as she once again squeezed my milky white breasts, let's say I wasn't complaining. It felt amazing.

 **Em's POV** *

I could see in her face that she was getting close, granted I was surprised she was going to finish in such a short amount of time. She really was telling the truth when she said that she missed all of me. I watched as her teeth pushed down on her pink satin – like lips, they looked so delicate, as if they were a luxury and I was lucky enough to touch them on the daily. A part of me was afraid that she would puncture them, causing a gentle indentation and then a small pool of crimson sit on the pink fleshed bed.

I could feel the soft embrace of Ali's fingertips brush over my ear as she tucked a dark strand of hair behind it. Her fingers were tantalising, it was like… I could feel the electricity sparks generate from her to myself. I was convinced her sexual impulses were being transmitted into actual static, she was alive and writhe in lust…who was I to stop her.

"Babe, keep…going", she breathed out the words as they floated from her rose pursed lips. Her long lashes still enclosed the blue orbs within them.

I watched Ali as she stroked one hand through her hair and then tightened a fist around a bunch of it, her knuckles that were once a light pink tone started to turn into 4 white splotches across her hand whereas the rest of it had become brighter in its pigment.

I could tell my work was done as Alison's tense body relaxed, her limbs slumped back onto the indents that were left in the mattress. After a couple of moments, she let out a little giggle.

I was curious, "What's up with you?"

She was still smiling when she replied, "Nothing, I missed this". As she was talking I made my way up the bed and lay beside her, face to face.

"I've missed this view every morning", I couldn't help but feel captured in her gaze, as if the blue in her eyes froze my whole being. Alison blinked, I saw it in slow-motion as the left-over remnants of her mascara lingered on the end of her lashes, she said "But as much as I love this, I want to be a family again. Call Hanna so we can collect Lily and Grace".

 **Hanna and Caleb's apartment***

Emily was already a flight of stairs in front of Alison when she turned 'round to see her wife slumped over the side of the hand rail, whilst taking in exaggerated breaths. Sarcastically Emily asked "Are you alright there?"

Alison barely found the energy to look up from the 3rd stair in on the second to last set of stairs. "Babe, you're athletic…once a competitive swimmer. So, don't give me that look of shock that I'm a little behind?"

Emily skipped down a few stairs to stand side by side with Alison and started to walk up the remaining stairs together, slowly. "If the elevator isn't fixed the next time we have to come to Hanna's apartment, you are the one who will be visiting them". Alison could feel the glare from Emily, she was probably giving her usual 'disapproving' look which would usually urge Alison to change her mind.

"Ali, maybe this is a sign that we should all sign up at the gym? It'd be a perfect way to start hanging out again as a group of 5…imagine the nostalgia?" Just as Emily was finishing her sentence, wavy blonde hair appeared around the corner followed by a sweet toned voice that was slightly muffled.

"So, I see you two have made up?" Hanna being classic Hanna never knew when to just leave things be. Caleb had caught the end of her sentence and in response nudged her arm to prompt her to be quiet. Though in retaliation Hanna childishly nudged Caleb back.

Emily and Alison disregarded Hanna's comment as they saw two bubbly little girls run AND bounce from behind their temporary babysitter's. Grace was the first to squeeze between Caleb and Hanna. "You friends now?". Grace questioned as she seemed stand-offish with her parents and caused some uncomfortable tension. Lily quickly broke the atmosphere as she squealed with excitement and knocked both women off balance with her small but mighty force. "Mommy's!" Even though Lily had her face buried between both Emily's and Alison's calves, her high-pitched tone still made Hanna's face crinkle as she wasn't used to the twins' volume.

"We all going home?" Lily asked with a radiant smile on her face which accentuated the dimples that rested perfectly on her honied caramel complexion.

Emily looked at Alison as she felt her wife reach for her hand, "We are", she smiled at her daughter. Grace still didn't look convinced but she accepted what was in front of her.

By now, the group had already walked the last flight of stairs and started to unlock the apartment's door.

Caleb called out to Lily and Grace as they ran off into the living room. "Go get your suitcases, I think your mom's want to be home as soon as possible". Hanna joined in, "Yeah, I bet they do as well", she punctuated her statement with a cheeky smirk.

"Actually, Hanna if you must know…we already took care of that department this morning". Alison laughed as she saw the horror descend over Caleb's face.

A deep voice arose, "And that is my cue to leave".

"Don't mind him, he's such a prude". Hanna rolled her eyes as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed some iced water for the group whilst they waited for the return of the girls.

Emily sat down on the couch with Alison and called through again to see what was taking her children so long. "Lily, Grace. You don't have that much here, come on!"

In response there were some giggles, Hanna had already started to sneak off in the same direction. She looked through the crack of her son's door and saw Lily and Grace pinning down Noah (Hanna and Caleb's son) to give him pigtails. "Girls! What have you done to my son". In the other room both Emily and Alison panicked as they looked at each other and shot up from their spot and raced into the room.

Grace was the first to answer, "He's a princess!" as she continued to brush his hair. Lily started to explain, "We want a sister?!"

Alison scoffed as she looked at Emily to determine what their next move would be. Instead Hanna spoke up, "Well, you're looking at the wrong people for that, you might want to ask your mommy's".

Quickly Emily barked, "Nope, not happening anytime soon". For once Alison followed suit, "Girls, let's wait a couple more years for that wish is fulfilled".

Hanna stared as she saw her friends start to stumble over their words and she left the room, this time carrying two small pink bags.

 **At Caleb and Hanna's front door***

Alison clutched her daughters' bags in one fist and had her purse thrown over her right shoulder. "Han, Caleb…thankyou for having them for a bit. It means a lot". Alison smiled and looked shocked with herself as she sounded sincere for once. In response Hanna hugged Alison and moved over to Emily, Lily and Grace waved as they stood in front of Alison. During the hug Emily mumbled her 'goodbye' as her mouth was covered by Hanna's blonde hair that seemed to try and get caught in Emily's chapstick. Caleb watched as he held his son who had glitter falling out of his curly hair. He didn't speak, but simply gave an affirming nod to the family of four.


End file.
